


Hijo de la luna

by Kass_Descartez



Series: Au El Lobo y la luna [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Au El Lobo y La Luna, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Descartez/pseuds/Kass_Descartez
Summary: La historia de como Helaine Lavellan llega a la liderar la inquisición.





	1. En la obscuridad de la noche.

Todos empiezan a abandonan a sala de guerra, dejando a los dos solos. Decide que debe aprovechar la oportunidad.  
\- Mi señor, no es necesario malgastar sus dones en la seth´lin, basura dalishana – afirma con voz seductora – si está en necesita de compañía en su cama… solo debe decir – su rostro es tomado con firmeza, sorpresivamente. Obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.  
\- No volver a repetir esas palabras nuevamente. No es de su incumbencia, mi negocio con el inquisidor – en un tono bajo peligroso – entendido.  
\- Yo… yo… lo siento mi señor – su rostro le quema de rabia y vergüenza – no pasara de nuevo – se escabulle del lugar.  
Estaba furiosa por la situación, ¿Cómo su señor podía permitirle?, ¿Qué interés podía tener en ella?, ¿Cómo puede encontrarla atractiva? Se trataba del secreto peor guardado dentro de la inquisición su líder tenía como amante a un elfo apostata vagabundo. Lo trataba como una mascota o un adolecente loco de amor por ella.  
Su propio pueblo empezó a susurrar sobre la posibilidad de lo que podía significar la situación. Lo que podía significar si en realidad su líder se enamoraba de una elfa dalishana, podría cambiar sus planes. Abandonara a su pueblo en su misión por la oportunidad de amar a una mujer. En una ocasión, hace mucho tiempo, el amor de una mujer lo había cambiado. Lo cambio todo para él.   
Su interior se revolvió ante la idea de perder su objetivo, su misión, su señor. Suyo susurro su mente. El pensamiento creo un nudo caliente y pesado bajo su estómago.   
Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su habitación, el deseo le quemaba debajo de la piel como un incendio forestal. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo caliente bajo la delgada pieza de seda. Su mano derecha viajo a su centro, ardiendo en deseo. Su mano izquierda capturo su pezón derecho retorciéndolo. Su mente evoco sus labios gruesos sobre su lugar privado con hambre, sus dedos buscaban desesperadamente la liberación explorando profundamente.   
Con un grito deshecho su clímax el golpeo insistentemente, poco a poco su respiración se normalizo aun con el fuego bajo la piel. Disfrutando del calor en su centro que comenzaba a formarse de nuevo.   
\- Puedo ayudarte. Tener a su señor sobre ti – susurro la voz de una mujer. Cuando las sombras en la esquina de la habitación se movieron – es un deseo muy apasionado. Me gustaría ayudarte Dryanna. 

 

Io salir a la mujer de la sala de guerra. ¿Cómo se atreve? a insiniar que lo que le une a Helaine era solo deseo. ¿Cómo podia ofrecerse como cualquier esclavo? En tiempos de Arlathan. La rabia crecio en su interior ante la desagradable imagen de tomar una mujer como ella…. 

\- Señor ¿Ocurre algo? – Abelas se unia a su lado - ¿Señor? – elevo la vista asu general.  
\- Poner un ojo en Dryanna - ordeno con calma.  
\- ¿Duda de su lealtad? señor – cuestiono inquisitivo con duda.  
\- No... solo cuestiono su jucio…  
\- Ofrecio sus afectos…  
\- Sabias de esto… - siseo molesto - ¿Qué le ha poseído?  
\- Es un Enuvaris. Es algo normal…  
\- No soy un Dios….  
\- Es nuestro líder… lo necesita… - declaro con énfasis y una sonrisa burlola en sus labios.

 

.. _ ..

 

Su camino de regreso al campamento fue en un incómodo silencio. Se maldijo interiormente ante su desliz de información. Como se le pudo ocurrir que podía saber de qué estaba hablando. Era peculiar más de lo que debería para su bien. En eso estaban de acuerdo. 

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas Escarcha – llamo desde su espalda – por que no habían compartidos antes tus conocimientos.   
\- No fue mi intención ocultarlo – respondió a su pesar – solo que no contar con Solas aquí me correspondió la explicación de los símbolos. He estudiado mucho en estos meses.  
\- Lo siento no fue mi intención hacer palanca en el tema – murmuro a modo de disculpa a su amiga – dejare el tema.  
\- No hay problema – concluye zanjando el tema – no te preocupes Varric.

Dejo a sus amigos abastecerse de suministros en el campamento antes de partir a otra región. Aún tenían otras misiones por cumplir en la zona, por muy poco tiempo fue llamada la antigua tierra natal del elvhenan. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Arena en cuanto se veía en cualquier dirección desde su puesto de guardia en lo alto del castillo. Ala del grifo era una buena fortaleza, tenían tres semanas en ella. Fueron asignados como apoyo en lo que transcurría el del asedio a la fortaleza de las guardas. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó muy a su pesar al recordar sus quejas por el clima en las anteriores zonas fueron olvidadas rápidamente, empezaba a extrañar la lluvia de la ciénaga, el clima húmedo y hediondo de cimera. Por el creador hasta entrañaba la brisa salada sofocante y angustiosa de la costa de la tormenta. 

Aun se encontraba preocupado, fueron enviados aquí después de lo ocurrido. Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se percató de quien se unía a él. Hasta que escucho a su espalda el sonido de un paso vacilante en su dirección se llevó a girar para verle.

\- Puedo saber ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin convicción - debemos descansar mientras podamos.  
\- Lo sé – dedico una mirada a la capa de oso gris que colocaba en los hombros – tienes frio – señalo mientras le cubría con su brazo izquierdo los hombros.  
\- Solo un poco es extraño el calor del día – dijo con una mueca graciosa – y el frio por la noche, además de… - un escalofrió le llevo a olvidar el pensamiento.  
\- Vamos no hay motivo de preocupación – abrazo suavemente – está segura aquí mir asha – una sensación familiar le distrajo.

Volvió la vista a su rostro y se dio cuenta de que ella no percibió la misma ola de magia que él. Como un mar en plena tormenta, así como llego se marchó, como un pequeño estallido. Le regalo una sonrisa a las amatistas brillantes que tenía delante, cuando le devolvió la sonrisa supo que entendía lo que ocurría aun cuando no podía sentirlo. En un fuerte abrazo lo envolvió mientras murmuraba un agradecimiento en su cabello azabache.

 

.. _ .. 

 

Con más fuerza de la necesaria avanza a zancadas, sus ojos como llamas de una hoguera estaba fija al frente. Su armadura llena de sangre seca de la batalla que acaba de terminar, fue el centra de las miradas de curiosos al pasar. En un vago intento de huir del bullicio de gente a su alrededor.

Un toque a la altura del codo derecho le llevo a girarse rápidamente, para encontrarse frente a frente de la persona que deseaba evitar a toda costa. De un movimiento se liberó de su agarre y retrocedieron tres pasos de él.

\- Aléjate de mí, templario – la ira en sus ojos quemaban, una barrera crespo cubriendo al hombre blindado – le mataron…asesinos – grita con voz salió más aguda de lo que era su intención.  
\- Lo que vio no es real, no era el - de la nada salió tratando de reconfortarle – calma querida - el mago de piel olivácea llamaba.  
\- Te equivocas es responsable – se cruzan las miradas y se interpone el mago - Ahora lo recuerdo.  
\- No es ella misma, fue atacada por un espíritu – se dirige al hombre blindado – déjele en este un momento, lo que ha pasado no es fácil. Querida debemos – se gira para hablarle, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Unos metros detrás de ellos observa la escena y le ve deslizarse entre las tiendas, sin pensarlo le sigue en espera de poder hablar con ella. Las palabras resuenan en su mente, como reconoce al hombre al instante, el hombre robusto de cabello dorado y ojos avellana, su ataque y las estacas de hielo que atravesaron a las dos figuras. Un escalofrió le recorre al saber que eso es real, que fue el destino de alguien importante para ella. Ante la sensación que se instala en su corazón y el grito que amenaza con salir, comprende más de lo que debería el sentimiento que le ahoga. 

Sigilosamente continua tras ella paso tras paso, finalmente al llegar a la puerta al este de la fortaleza se da cuenta que le ha perdido el rastro. En un momento estaba ahí junto al rastrillo y el siguiente no es capaz de verle.

Tan rápido como le fue posible abandono el bullicio atrás. Usando el paso del velo busca llegar a alguna zona apartada en la que busca refugiarse del dolor de los recuerdos liberados. Recuerda la escena vista en el velo, la ciudad de cadenas, dos figuras vestida con la armadura de templario, cumpliendo las ordenando de dar la muerte de magos capturados. Un escalofrió recorre su espalda con el miedo, la rabia y el dolor creciendo.

Su dolor creciente le ahogara de un momento a otro, su alrededor se agita como si estuviera en mitad de una tormenta. Se deja caer de rodillas para descubrir que la arena fue reemplazada por una gruesa capa de nieve, el frio penetra sus huesos solo esperando morir de frio sola y en la obscuridad. 

Un peso se aplasta contra su espalda y siente como le rodean unos brazos alrededor de la cintura. Su vista encuentra un par de brazos a la vista cubiertos por un manto crema. Intenta levantarse solo para ser arrastrada a su regazo cubierta con un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corren como un rio infinito, entre palabras que intentan consolarle. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

La obscuridad de la noche está cubriendo la fortaleza como una fina capa. Abandono la taberna hace algo de tiempo, dejando a sus compañeros detrás. Aun encuentra difícil el hecho de que nunca bebe alcohol con sus amigos, pese a la insistencia de todos ellos. 

Llega al final de las escaleras antes de darse cuenta de que la sala está prácticamente sola. Llega a su escritorio antes de ir a la cama para descubrir un pequeño paquete dejado sobre ella. No tiene nota detalle que no pasa desapercibido. “¿Quién puede haberlo dejado?” se cuestiona, mientras observa el paquete sin marcas distintiva. Un hechizo golpea la superficie en busca de alguna trampa.

Al correr todas las prevenciones, lo hable con calma. Se trata de un libro de pergamino amarillo, bien conservado. Su cubierta de piel de halla es suave al tacto. No es muy pesado en comparación con otros libros de su biblioteca. 

Letras brillantes como la plata fundida resaltan en la portada, LA LUNA Y EL LOBO se lee en elvhen. Es un título que no recuerda haber visto antes. Hojea perezosamente las páginas para descubrir que se trata de la descripción de una fábula. Como las antiguas historias para los niños en Elvhenan, un poco de melancolía le trajo el libro en sus manos. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

El aire caliente y viciado de la rotonda era un espacio asfixiante, cuando regreso después de su tiempo compartido en el balcón de su habitación. Requirió de un gran esfuerzo alejarse y avanzar hasta la rotonda. Su animal interior gruño con desaprobación cuando le abandono en su habitación. 

Encontrado prácticamente irresistible la tentación de caer el viejos hábitos. Su cuerpo instintivamente se preparaba para tomar a ella, como un animal salvaje.

Le tomo algunas horas poder aplacar a su ser interno. Era la sensación más intoxicarte de lo que podía recordar en sus años mozos. Tendría que buscar un poco de alivio en la situación actual. Tendría algunos problemas si no colocaba sus instintos bajo control. Un profundo suspiro concluyo con su pensamiento al fin bajo control. 

 

.. _ ..

 

El lugar no es como lo recordaba en su última visita, ahora es aún más frívolo, pretenciosos y mortal que antes. Fue hace tanto tiempo que se siente como en otra vida, una joven mujer recorrió las mismas salas acompañada por su escolta. Inocencia e ingenuidad no son las mejores cualidades que pueden ayudar a la supervivencia aquí.

El dolor en sus recuerdos de ese día, el día que conoció a Maxwell Trevelyan. El recuerdo de la sonrisa en su rostro cuando le conoció le llena de tristeza y se obliga a centrase en su misión actual. Recibe una la tarea aparentemente fácil, proteger a una joven elfa de cabello corto y marrón, que testificara en apoyo de la causa de la inquisición. 

Le tomo mucho tiempo convencer a Van de que le permitiera quedarse atrás mientras arreglaba el equipo que llevaría al campamento exterior a la chica. La habitación que ocupan pertenece a un miembro del partido del heraldo. 

Un golpe en la puerta la lleva a ponerse en guardia con un grito le ordena esperar detrás de ella. El escudo arcano se levanta para protegerlas a ambas. Un golpe de inmolación les cubre la armadura y el cuerpo al intentar cruzar la puerta, mientras dos fechas golpean la barrera y salen expulsadas.

Un impacto directo derriba a los dos hombres armados al frente, la distancia es la clave para derrotarles sin apoyo por el momento el que llegan los refuerzos. Inmoviliza a los dos arqueros con un poco de hielo.

Un guerrero se aproxima a ella en la refriega, con un giro del bastón golpea con la hoja al final en su garganta. Solo resta un guerrero que empieza a levantarse del suelo, un grito a su espalda le distrae, por la ventana un nuevo enemigo entra en la habitación. Con un rápido movimiento la chica es impulsada fuera de la línea de fuego enemigo.

Su escudo recibe el primer impacto del guerrero, usando su bastón como escudo repele el golpe. La habitación se llena de vientos helados y pequeños copos de nieve, retrocede para atrapar la mano de la elfa asustada tras ella. Llega al pasillo para encontrar que al fin se aproxima a ella.

Un dolor punzante le llega desde la espalda, su barrera fue derribada y no se dio cuenta de ello. Cae de rodilla ante su protegida, debe hacer algo o le perderán. Con su ayuda se gira en busca de atacar.  
Esta sobre el suelo cuando encuentra frente el rostro en nubarrones de Van preocupado. Le susurra que no se preocupe que la tiene antes de perderse en la bruma. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Las antorchas bailan al ritmo de la sala mientras el baile continuo después de las conversaciones de paz, se detuvo a un costado en una de las mesas se encuentran reunidos dos miembros de las altas esferas de la inquisición. 

\- Suplico sus disculpas Lady Ruiseñor tengo un informe para usted – un hombre vestido de verde y gris llega su lado, apartándole – requerimos un sanador para un agente.  
\- En tal caso busca a Eveline debe… - algo en la mueca del hombre le hace detenerse al momento – ¿Qué es? – pregunta escondiendo su ansiedad.  
\- Le fue asignada la tarea de escoltar, ella fue apuñalada y ha perdido mucha sangre, Van a llegado – el hombre se tensa al final – Minerva dice que hay un sanador con el partido del Heraldo – le miro con suplica.  
\- Yo me encargo – informa y despide al hombre con la mano – retírense.

Regresa al lado del comandante y explica la situación del agente herido, él se ofrece a buscar al apostata para solicitar su apoyo. Al no ser capaz de encentrarle por lo decide probar suerte cuando descubre muy cerca del balcón norte a Dorian.

Decide contándole lo ocurrido con la esperanza de que acepte ayudar. Acepta para su suerte y acude a ayudar para descubrir con sorpresa de quien se trata. Su herida fue brevemente atendida por magia, se da cuenta y concluye que no es común un mago que sea capaz de tratar sus propias heridas de esa forma.

Concluye la atención de la herida, buscando informar a la maestra espía. Encuentra motivo de investigación el poder del mago piensa mientras va en busca de regresar a la sala de baile, le sugiere que les permita recuperarse en Skyhold de la herida casi mortal que recibió.

 

.. _ ..

 

La decepción que bailo en sus ojos, le siguió mientras investigaba dentro del palacio. Fue afortunado para el que no le fue asignado un compañero de habitación como fue en caso de otros miembros de su partido. 

Por el pasillo de camino a su habitación decidió tomar el camino más largo y aprovechar de una visita rápida si aún estaba despierta.

Solo faltaba girar la siguiente esquina para poder llegar a su habitación. El movimiento en la puerta le llevo a congelarse en su lugar. Por la puerta salía una figura conocida, el comandante abandonaba su habitación sin motivo para él. 

Se obligó a tragarse un gruñido animal que arañaba por salir de su garganta. Mil ideas empezaron a formarse en su mente. Empezó su camino hasta la puerta cuando nuevamente se abrió y la maestra espía salió por ella.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? hermana Leliana – cuestiona con su máscara neutra habitual – no esperaba verle.  
\- Solo unos informes pendientes – le dedica una mirada inquisitiva – me sorprendió encontrarle aun despierta.  
\- Posiblemente demasiadas emociones esta noche – concluye – nos veremos por la mañana.

 

.. _ ..

 

Las luces de las antorchas tenían una danza con a suave brisa que cruzaba la gran sala. Era la segunda noche después del regreso del palacio de invierno. Poco a poco estaban evitando las acciones que el futuro sombrío que habían visto en risco rojo. 

Un dolor creció en su pecho ante las acciones que era imposible de evitar al no tener control sobre ellas. La obscuridad de sus recuerdos Salió a la superficie de una manera intempestiva, tomo el camino al jardín. El peso de las pérdidas le golpeo de nuevo, no era la única persona que sufrió pérdidas en esta travesía. Levanto su vista a la luna plateada que iluminaba el cielo del jardín. 

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos se deslizaran. Dejando el dolor aun lado como cada vez que se sentía abrumada. 

 

Flores silvestres florecen  
Ah por favor díganme  
¿Por qué las personas pelean  
Y se lastiman mutuamente?

Flores dignamente florecen  
¿Por qué las persona no  
Pueden perdonarse entre sí?

Cambio el color azul  
Volviéndose un tormentoso   
Un verano con mucha lluvia  
Frente a mí   
Sin nada que decir

¿Cuantos de tus amigos muriendo?  
¿Cuánto amor se puede perder?

El sol del verano desapareció  
Su brillo se nublo  
El viento no puede liberarle  
Cantaré, como una prueba  
Viviré como un ser sin nombre

Su voz no estaba cargada de la misma melancolía de antes. Su canto ofrecía un poco de sosiego a su corazón herido. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver el brillo plateado bañando el jardín, sin una sola alma que observe a ella.

 

.. _ .. 

 

Es de noche no desea dormir, sin tener idea de a dónde ir. Después de las últimas acciones en su misión en el palacio, el más allá le elude sin la menor vacilación. Decide que es tiempo de llegar a su refugio, el archivo de camino a la cocina. Vaga por los estantes en busca de algo para leer. Tiene algún tiempo cuando encuentra un libro de su interés, pasa las hojas distraídamente. 

No presta atención a su alrededor solo desea que la noche termine para poder continuar con sus tareas por hacer. El dolor que por meses le acompaño al final ya no le desgarra el alma. 

Un peso familiar golpea contra su espalda y por un momento entra en pánico antes de sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura en un agarre posesivo conocido en su cuello. Un suave barrido empuja su cascada de cabello dejando su cuello expuesto. Un susurro llega su iodo y se presiona contra ella, dejando claro su afecto. 

Una oleada de placer le recorre al sentir su tacto y sus labios cálidos sobre la piel. Un agarre firme le hace girar al tiempo que captura su boca en un beso posesivo, con el deseo de escribir su nombre en su piel. Mientras sus brazos viajan al cuello de él, buscando fundir ambos cuerpos juntos. 

Sin esfuerzo la toma de la cadera y la coloca sobre la mesa junto al libro que estaba en sus manos. Devora su boca con hambre posesiva, continúan con la danza de labios y lenguas. La parte superior de su vestido cae dejando al descubierto sus redondos senos. Sus manos vagan hasta sacarlo por encima de su cabeza. Observa fascinado el espectáculo que es ella.

Como un muerto de hambre recorrer cada centímetro de ella en busca de saciar su lujuria, un intento de comerle con la mirada. Dejando a su mano viajar al sur encontrando su centro ardiendo en deseo. Escucha el musical gemido involuntario sale de su garganta ante su toque, como su calor quema sus dedos va en aumento.

Apremia el movimiento de sus dedos, memorizan cada reacción de su cuerpo. Su boca exploro cada centímetro, tomando entre sus labios el punto rosado endurecido por sus atenciones. Toma tan poco tiempo estar ardiendo en cada punto sensible. “Sea mío ahora” susurro mientras mordía el ovulo de la oreja con pasión. “Soy tuya” declara ante la oleada de su liberación le golpe más insistentemente que de costumbre. “Te necesito ahora” exige contra su piel. Su orden le hace hervir la sangre de lujuria, puede sentirlo bajo la piel.

Solo un par de latidos de corazón le toma estar listo. Cepilla lentamente en su contra mientras su humedad le da la bienvenida, devorándolo. Empuja lentamente mientras observa su reacción relajada entre gemidos ansiosos. Toma un poco impulso, dejándose envainar en su totalidad. Siente el calor sedoso que recorrer su totalidad profundamente en ella, el grito de dolor y placer le distrae un momento, entonces lo nota la creciente sensación de aprensión sedosa y el calor. 

En un momento su comprensión es total. Intenta alejarse para ser impedido por un par de piernas que le atraen de regreso. Lentamente se une a ella esta vez, empalándose una y otra vez en un ritmo lento tortuoso, ella está tan cerca del borde de nuevo. Se desenfunda entre sus quejas y gemidos de frustración por la perdida, levantándola por encima de él, para empalándola sin misericordia una y otra vez hasta sentir su liberación sobre su eje. Es lo único que necesita para llegar a borde, en un grito se derramar profundamente dentro.

Pesadas respiraciones y frenéticos latidos de corazón son los únicos sonidos que pueden percibir, intentan recuperar el aliento, lentamente sin separase disfrutando de su unión. Permanece inmóvil mientras dejan de sentir la ondulación sobre sí mismo. Aun como una roca en su interior al sentir su ligero apretón en respuesta, toma su ovulo entre sus dientes. “Desea aún más” susurra a su oído con lujuria velada. “He deseado esto por mucho tiempo, no es suficiente aun para ser saciado” dice con voz juguetona cargada de deseo “No parare hasta hacerte olvidar tu nombre” le ofrece, sonando como un reto. “No hacer promesas que no se puedan cumplir” con una sonrisa lobuna responde.

Es todo lo que necesita oír, intenta tirar de ella. Recibiendo un empujón en su lugar llevándole al sillón a un lado del escritorio, mientras ella se monta a horcajadas sobre él. Captura sus labios en un beso apasionado, de deseo nítido. Sus manos sujetan su cuello, inicia su descenso lentamente hasta devorarlo completamente marcando el ritmo. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Por tercer día consecutivo llega tarde a la cena en la sala del trono. No es como que le importe la impuntualidad, peor es un problema si se convierte en un hábito. Su lugar junto a su querida amiga está vacante como de costumbre pero en esta ocasión tiene deseos de conocer sobre un tema.

Cambia su lugar habitual por uno vacante entre el comandante y la maestra espía. Se instala al tiempo que inicia la conversación.

\- Dime querida cuando puedo esperar la llegada de nuestros amigos – dice sin mirarle, al tomar su cena – espero que pronto.  
\- No muy pronto en realidad – sin deseos de seguir la conversación en el lugar – no han aceptado.  
\- Me resulta casi imposible de creer – mira a la mujer en busca de algo que le indique que bromea – su herida fue muy grave debió haber aceptado, estaba seguro que su compañero se preocupaba por ella. Debo haberme equivocado.  
\- Oh se preocupa por ella – afirma con dureza – algo me dice que por ello no han aceptado.  
\- Me imagino que esos orbes amatistas tiene un sinfín de admiradores – tratando de imitar el tono de ella – una lástima me gustaría asegurarme de que su herida sana bien.  
\- ¿De quién están hablando? – pregunto confuso el comandante – no sabía que esperaban visitas.  
\- Solo una pareja de agentes, ella fue herida en el palacio y sugerí a Leliana invitarlos a instalarse aquí hasta su recuperación y no han aceptado – respondió con desdén ante la duda en su rostro. Hasta que vio la expresión – les conoce o imagina de quien hablo – dijo en tono acusador – empiezo a ver un hombre debajo de la armadura – afirma con sorna frente al hombre.  
\- Les conoció en Haven poco antes que tu – responde ella con malicia – debiste ver su rostro – acuso al hombre – causo una buena impresión.  
\- Mirar está bien solo no debe olvidar – susurro en tono bajo - ella está tomada – agrega imitando el tono de ella – quien lo pensaría eso de “nuestro comandante” – agrega con sorna – todo un caballero.  
\- No se trata de nada de eso – espeta a ambos por sus acusaciones – yo nunca…ofendería a la señora - lo ve sonrojarse ante sus miradas maliciosas.

El resto de la cena es más amena de lo que esperaba, resulta muy divertido provocar todo tipo de tonalidades rojas en la cara del comandante.

\- Ma´falon ven aquí – llamo su amiga desde su lugar habitual – tenemos algo pendiente que conversar.  
\- De que se trata querida – se sitúa a su lado sin problemas - ¿algo en mente?  
\- Recordé tu comentario sobre magos que se curan a sí mismos – ladeo la cabeza en dirección al apostata a su lado – quiero los detalles.  
\- Atendí la herida de un agente en el palacio, fue apuñalada y perdió mucha sangre. No murió debido a que su herida fue tratada casi inmediatamente con magia, pero era el único mago cerca – dedico a su amiga una mirada confusa – no entiendo.  
\- El dolor rompe la concentración dificultando la labor de curación – afirmo el apostata a su lado – poderosos magos pueden curar algunas lesiones, pero me resulta increíble ese resultado.  
\- Fui testigo de una hazaña similar – dos miradas se posaron en ella al instante - hace mucho tiempo, no era tan extraño en mi gente…. – tubo la impresión de estar perdida en el recuerdo.  
\- En tal caso un mago tan poderoso sería una adición maravillosa a la inquisición – le observo fruncir el ceño un instante – ¿Dije algo malo?  
\- Lo traería si pudiera – agrego negando con la cabeza – discúlpenme – se levantó y le observo retirarse a su habitación.  
\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?... – su pensamiento es interrumpido de improviso.  
\- Estúpido, estúpido como pude olvidar…. – farfullo un incoherente torrente de maldiciones – yo me encargo... – dejo atrás la mesa con un elfo confundido.  
.   
Observa a ambos abandonar la mesa sin una explicación. Tratando de olvidar el tema se centra en el detalle de la conversación. Un mago poderoso que puede ocultarse del mundo tan fácil puede ser un ser peligroso para su misión.

 

 

El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba toda la habitación en penumbras, avanzo hasta encontrarse a su lado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Cuando abandono la cena le siguió en busca de corregir su comentario, como de costumbre antes de tener un daño mayor.

\- Ya estamos aquí ma´falon – miro al hombre a su lado – cuéntame qué tipo de conversación tuvo lugar hoy.  
\- No comprendo lo que insinúas querida - dijo en falsa inocencia - acaso soy ese tipo de persona.  
\- Por los matices en su rostro puedo imaginarlo – afirmo en tono acusador – espero no estés molestando al hombre, odiaría saber que le molestas como nuestra amiga rubia.  
\- Nada de eso querida – suspiro ante el ataque – le explicare si está dispuesta a escuchar.

Inicio contándole cómo habían conocido una pareja inusual en la misión de risco rojo, durante la infiltración al castillo. Como la joven maga le auxilio en la última barrera. Lentamente le conto lo ocurrido en la pasada misión. Sobre la herida que recibió, acudió a curarle. Confió a ella su preocupación por la terrible herida y la pérdida de sangre, lo que le llevo a convencer a Leliana para ofrecerles hospedaje en la fortaleza en agradecimiento por su aportación, recibiendo su negativa. 

\- Después de ello se incluye el comandante en nuestra conversación, al parecer conoció a la pareja en una breve estadía en Haven. Al parecer impresionado por ella, cosa poco común según Leliana – concluyo finalmente – al recordarle que está tomada obtuve todos esos matices de rojo en su rostro – sonrió con malicia ante el recuerdo.  
\- Comprendo por qué – medito un momento – ser acusado de tal conducta inapropiada debió ser de lo más incómodo – una sonrisa irónica se formó – ¿tiene cabello obscuro y ojos de amatistas? – pregunto inocentemente.   
\- Tu… - levanto un dedo acusador – sabias de esto – fingió ser herido en el corazón - ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? – farfullo con torpeza.  
\- Piezas sueltas en las conversaciones – afirmo sin convicción – muy bien me descubriste te contare – agrego al ver su mirada, no le había engañado.

Muy lentamente le fue contando las piezas sueltas que descubrió, hasta que finalmente tuvo el panorama completo y le pregunto ¿Quién había llamado su atención? Solo para descubrir que solo era en un sentido y como le entristeció el hecho. 

 

La conversación después de la cena señalando el hecho de que existiera un mago capaz de curarse heridas tan graves como las que describió Dorian era algo no visto en mucho tiempo. Debe tratarse de un poderoso mago para ser capaz de curarse heridas tan graves el mismo, recordó como el dolor rompe la concentración lo suficiente como para hacerlo adecuadamente. 

Es algo completamente inusual para un mago humano, si se tratara de un elvhen no sería tan extraño razono. Tomo nota mental para investigar más a fondo al mago en cuestión, podría tratarse de un espía o un ser que pretende ser lo que no es.

Escuchar las palabras de Helaine asegura que no es una habilidad tan inusual entre su gente lo deja severamente confundido, puede tener doble intención su comentario. Su cambio de expresión le indica que no debe empujar la situación más por el momento como si guardara un secreto, la reacción de Dorian le hizo saber que el sabia o intuía de qué se trataba. Alejo el pensamiento para concentrarse en otra labor.

Creciendo en su deseo de investigar a la misteriosa pareja, tenía un informe en su escritorio desde hace un día; una maga guerrero y sanador humana; un elfo pícaro y asesino. Miembros elite de la primera línea de exploración, muy apreciados por la maestra espía. No tenía recuerdos de haberse topado con ellos en alguna ocasión previa. Estaría atento a las próximas incursiones.

Fueron solicitados a todos los exploradores para ser enviados a la espesura arbórea, posiblemente pueda verles en la próxima misión. Tiene la esperanza de verles de frente y poder saber con quién está tratando. Estarían en peligro si se trataba de un enemigo infiltrado.

 

.. _ ..

 

Las almenas de la fortaleza eran pequeñas para la cantidad de vueltas que había dado en la más de dos horas que tenía dando a lo largo de su ronda sin descanso. Seguía sin estar segura del porqué, tenía al mal presentimiento de que algo había ocurrido, que tal si ya conocían el secreto que guardaban. 

Todo fue de mal en peor desde su herida en la espalda y se complicó aún más con la orden de acudir a Skyhold a su periodo de recuperación. Cuando imagino lo que podía ocurrir si se trasladaba a la fortaleza casi entro en pánico. Le tomo un poco de tiempo calmarse lo suficiente para hablarle, por fortuna él estaba consciente de su miedo y acordaron enviar la negativa agradeciendo sus esfuerzos.

A la semana llego el mensaje con el acenso a Capitán y su establecimiento en la fortaleza de manera indefinida. Algo le llevo a pensar que planeaban atarle al lugar por algún motivo escondido. Toda esta información le mantenía despierta durante horas a espera de encontrar una respuesta.

¿Cuál era la respuesta? Su herida reciente, su secreto descubierto, gesto de amistad, agradecimiento, ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? 

Había pasado tanto tiempo comparten una tienda juntos desde hace tanto tiempo que no recuerda lo que es estar sola durante una noche, como afrontar sus terrores nocturnos sola. Se detiene con la vista fija al norte, cuantos recuerdos compartidos ahí. 

En ese otro lugar, en esa otra vida, ya no existe nada detrás de ella. Un peso se instala en su pecho negándose a marcharse sin importar que haga. Un par de brazos cálidos y confortables le cubren mientras siente el calor que cubre su cuerpo. No necesita girarse para saber quién está detrás. 

\- Mir asha debe descansar – susurra mientras cubre más con la manta – hace frio ahora, no tengo deseos de verle enfermar.  
\- Tienes tiempo observando – afirma con calma – esperaste pacientemente que estuviera lista para regresar.  
\- Todo el tiempo que necesite, le esperare Mir asha – le asegura al tiempo que retrocede para llevarle de regreso a la tienda compartida – debe descansar ahora.  
\- Puedes hacer algo por mí – pregunta con duda – me gustaría mostrarte algo – reposando su cabeza en su pecho.  
\- Por supuesto – con su brazo le atrae a su lado – le encontrare.

 

La neblina cubre el área a su alrededor poco a poco empieza a disminuir. Se encuentra vagando en una arboleda de abetos en medio de la cálida brisa en la orilla del rio. Recuerda la última vez que estuvo en el lugar y una sombra se extiende poco a poco. 

Siente una mano sobre su mano, alejándole del sombrío recuerdo, lleno de dolor y pena. Levanta la vista para verla a su lado, “Vamos, donde desea ir “susurra en sus oídos. Como si fuera una orden, continúan vagando entre bosques, conversan animadamente de los recuerdos que comparten.

Un cambio de tonalidad sufre el entorno demostrando que algo cambio intempestivamente. Un grito llega hasta ellos haciendo vibrar su alrededor. La desesperación es palpable en el sonido.

\- No puede ser posible – afirma - Conozco esa voz – tomando se mano firmemente  
\- Estas seguro de que no es un truco– espeta con un escalofrió recorriendo se espalda - o un demonio.  
\- Lo averiguaremos – tomo su mano con firmeza – no se preocupe.

Tomados de las manos avanzan en la búsqueda entre el tejido del más allá. El escenario cambia hasta llegar a un claro frente a dos estatuas de hallas. Un pequeño lago al fondo y una figura conocida al frente del agua. El avanzo hasta ella, mientras que observaba con paciencia en la boca de la cueva detrás de él.

 

 

Al llegar el alba se preparan sus mochilas para salir, se dirigen a hablan con el capitán Rylen. Informan a su superior de la necesidad de cumplir con un asunto personal de carácter urgente fuera de la fortaleza. 

Su camino les llevara a ferelden y es cuanto pueden contarle sobre su destino. Esperando una negativa de parte de su superior, sorprendiéndoles gratamente con la única instrucción de informar en cuanto puedan donde esta y cuando regresaran. 

No están preparados para la aceptación de su repentina partida, mientras aseguran que regresaran a la brevedad. Les asegura que informara a Skyhold de la situación, que no deben preocuparse informa a nadie más, él se encargara de todo lo relacionado.


	2. Ma Halani Vheraan

Antes del alba llego el mensaje enviado y estaba dirigido al comandante. Daniel fue enviado a entregarlo, no era la primera vez que un mensaje tenía que ser entregado fuera de horarios habituales. Pero en esta ocasión en particular, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que portaba otro tipo de importancia.  
No le tomo mucho tiempo el llegar al despacho en el torreón, no le sorprendió encontrarlo despierto. No era un secreto el hecho de que no tenía por costumbre dormir la noche entera. En persona escucho algunos de los rumores más comunes, si bien no podía dar crédito, se afirmaba que no dormía más de un par de horas al día.   
\- Un mensaje comandante – dijo extendiendo el pergamino – acaba de llegar.  
\- Gracias Daniel – empezaba a retirar al mensajero cuando le escucho levantarse – ordena una escolta para salir cuanto antes – dijo mientras empezó a preparaba para salir.  
\- A la orden Ser – saludo en mensajero y salió rumbo a las caballerizas.  
Solo veinte minutos después dos docenas de hombre armados salían por la puerta de la fortaleza. Con una sola instrucción, marchar montaña abajo.

 

Camino hasta la ubicación de los en la montaña. Rodeados de nieve en medio de una tormenta, la batalla por sobrevivir termina. Reunidos en torno a un conflicto que puede afectar el mundo. Observo un brillo verde desaparecía poco a poco, era una magia desconocida para el mundo.  
\- No te acerques, templario – una frágil figura tiembla de rabia apuntando con su daga, mientras sus ojos grises brillan – un solo paso más y probaras mi acero – se interpone entre él y un elfo apostata detrás de ella.  
\- Baja esa arma – se interpone una mujer entre ellos con escudo y su espada lista para atacar – acaso has enloquecido.  
\- No es necesario – la voz busca calmarla, no comprende la motivación para esa reacción – no se exponga a ser herida.  
\- No permitiré que este… humano se le acerque – sus ojos fríos están fijos al menor movimiento amenazador – primero muerta que permitirlo - con una amenaza velada en la voz, sabe lo que puede ocurrir.  
\- ¡Mierda! no es necesaria la hostilidad – un enano se sitúa en medio de la situación – es… fue templario pero te aseguro. No fue una de los malos.  
\- No existe motivo para preocuparte – el templario retrocede un par de pasos, alejándose de la escena – tenemos problemas más grandes que un apostata suelto – dice con desdén.  
\- Como si fuera a confiar en la palabra de un templario – escupe inmóvil ante su acción, espera su ataque – se de lo que son capaces.  
\- Regresa con sus hombres al campamento comandante, debemos llegar al templo – ordena la mujer mientras observa como regresa al puesto de avanzada – debemos seguir.  
Inicia la marcha mientras observa sobre su hombro a espera de que se unan la pareja restante. Mientras ella permanece inmóvil siguiendo con la mirada al “comandante” hasta que estar segura de que está fuera de peligro.  
\- Es innecesario buscar protegerme – el apostata habla claro y en calma – puedo protegerme.  
\- No lo dudo – su ira se había calmado, pero el dolor seguía ahí – pero mientras este cerca no voy a permitir que sangre de mi pueblo se derrame por Templarios…. otra vez.  
El gesto de sorpresa por las palabras pasa desapercibido, su cuerpo está concentrado en los movimientos del enemigo en retirada. Después recuera encontrarse vagando por la nada, se esforzó le ayudo a evitar perderse. 

 

Marcharon en silencio duro todo el día, finalmente recibieron la orden de acampar dos horas después del ocaso. La falta de órdenes por parte del comandante no era una práctica desconocida a sus hombres. Era el curso normal al momento de salir de expedición no programada.   
Ninguno de los miembros de la escolta tenía la menor idea del motivo que les llevaba a salir antes del alba como lo hicieron. Más de uno de ellos pensaban que se trataba de un ejercicio de supervivencia. Como tantos de los realizaban con los nuevo reclutas que se unían a sus filas.   
Al siguiente día una montura solitario avanzaba por el camino, cuando fue alertado se aproximó dejando atrás la columna. Desde la distancia solo se podía distinguir al jinete desmontar y alejarse de la montura. Manteniéndose a pasos del comandante hasta que se acercó, asegurando a la figura sobre su propia montura y regresar. 

 

Amenaza con caer una tormenta, el viento huracanado se extiende por el lugar. Las escaleras de madera están llenas de hielo, siempre le ha gustado el frio. No porta grandes abrigos, no parece sentir la mordedura del frio.  
Sus pasos llevan a cruzar las grandes puertas, su paso decidido le lleva de regreso a su cabina. Tiene planes para realizar, se puede sentir el fuego bajo su piel. Como si un brasa estuviera oculta de ojos indiscretos.   
Dos sombras se percatan de ella, la primera busca tomarla por la espalda y capturarle. La segunda desea dejarle inconsciente. Ninguno de ellos encuentra atemorizante la joven mujer elfa. Sin duda un error que no repetirán.  
Un puño golpea con fuerza su nuca buscando dejarle fuera de conciencia. Mientras una daga corta a lo largo de su mano. Un segundo atacante avanza y con la ayuda de su otra daga, corta su pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla. Espera el siguiente ataque cuando una voz corta el aire.  
\- Bajen sus armas en este momento – antes de poder dar un paso más los dos hombres retroceden – no se atrevan a agredir de nuevo – fulmina con la mirada al par delante de el – está bien señora.  
\- Estoy bien – espeto molesta - ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? Comandante.  
\- Son templarios señora – dijo con un gruñido – no volverán a molestarle.  
\- No pueden marcharse – le miro con una sonrisa torcida - Primero tendrán que responder unas preguntas.  
La mirada atónita lo decía todo, no era la respuesta que esperaba de la aparente mujer frágil a su espalda.

 

El sonido de las campanas lleno el aire, se aproximaba la escolta. Tres días antes se habían marchado después de recibir el mensaje. No se trataba de un comportamiento habitual en su gracia, sobre todo por el hecho de que regresaba sola, que no pasó desapercibido para ellas.   
Tras el rastrillo esperaron para recibirle, la primera sorpresa que les recibió fue la montura vacía. El ciervo rojo que solía ocupar su gracia paso con las alforjas fue dirigido hasta la caballeriza. Corrieron al encuentro del caballo de guerra al centro de la columna entrante, el rostro pálido del comandante les presagio malas noticias.   
\- ¿qué ocurrió? – se acercó a toda prisa para ver que sostenía a su gracia en su regazo envuelta en su abrigo - ¿Esta herida?  
\- No hay momento para explicaciones, llama un sanador – llamo a un oficial que le ayudo a desmontar para subir por las escaleras – la llevare a su habitación.  
Sin agregar más se marcharon escaleras arriba, no estaba seguro de cómo explicaría la situación. Pero ya tendría tiempo después de preocuparse por ello. Lo único importante ahora es que al fin estaban en Skyhold y estaba a salvo. 

 

La habitación es de piedra gris, poca luz hay en el lugar solo unas antorchas iluminan los muros. Tres figuras se encentran reunidas, necesitaban respuestas.  
\- ¿Debemos saber que te trajo a este lugar? – los ojos de plata le miran con un escrutinio mortal - ¿Qué les motivo para el ataque?  
\- No vamos a responder – la voz gruesa y furiosa del hombre le espeto – no eres más que un oreja de cuchillo.  
\- Eso puede ser verdad, pero… - se paseó por la habitación – provienes de Kirkwall. Formas parte de la compañía que viajo al rio Minanter. ¿Puedo equivocarme claro está? – no podía precisar la emoción en el rostro.  
\- Yo… no sé de qué hablas… - podía sentir como si la mirada fuera capaz de atravesarle el pecho, como una un cuchillo sobre una hogaza de pan – estoy seguro que te equivocas de persona – afirmo cuando recupero su autocontrol.  
\- Estamos de acuerdo, debe tratarse de una confusión – su mirada no se apartó, sin cambio en su tono de voz – en tal caso eres libre de irte. No tengo deseos de hacer nada contigo – se volvió a su espalda – suplico se le permita abandonar Haven o quedarse si así lo desea – dio la espalda al interrogado y salió de la habitación.  
Observo con cuidado lo que había ocurrido y no estaba seguro de lo que significaba. Tendría que pedir apoyo, encontraría respuesta sin importar que le costara.

 

La calidez llena su cuerpo al tiempo que cruza la puerta de roble, llega a la alcoba al final de las escaleras, depositando su delicada carga sobre la cama. Las dos mujeres que le seguían de cerca le ayudan a retirar el abrigo cubierto de copos de nieve.   
Un hombre de túnica amarilla y verde, pide espacio a los tres reunidos, se inclina ante la joven de cabello dorado que se encuentra en cama. Los consejeros se retiran hasta el escritorio de madera en la esquina de la habitación.   
\- Puedes explicarnos ahora – impaciencia y duda se sienten en las palabras - ¿Qué significan sus palabras? ¿Cuál es el mensaje?  
\- Es… - pensó un momento en la mejor manera de explicarlo – temía que sucediera…. Lo de Haven.   
\- Te refieres a… - su frase murió en cuanto vio al sanador se acercarse a ellos.  
\- Su fiebre se encuentra bajo control. Me quedare para atenderle… – el gesto de la mano del comandante le mando callar.  
\- No será necesario, me encargare… nos encargaremos – volvió la vista a las mujeres que le acompañaban – gracias Irving, le llamaremos si se requiere.  
\- Por supuesto Ser, señoras – se inclinó y abandono la habitación, con la duda escrita en el rostro.  
Una vez que el hombre se había marchado. Josíe se sentó en el sillón a un lado de la cama, mientras su amiga se aseguraba del estado de la mujer durmiente. Se dirigió a la escalera y se giró a las mujeres.  
\- Les dejo la tarea de prepararla para que descanse – deberían encargarse de cambiar su ropa y cubrirla lo suficiente para pasar la noche – volveré más tarde, me encargare de cuidar de ella.   
\- Será lo más adecuado, gracias – preocupación teñía las palabras de la pelirroja – dividiremos la carga. Gracias.  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza se marchó escalera abajo. Tenía algunas tareas que cumplir antes de regresar. Pasaría el tiempo necesario en su compañía para protegerle. Su mente se desvió a un viejo recuerdo.

 

Ahora tenía que no existía la menor posibilidad de reclutar a la orden templaría, los magos rebeldes formaban parte del ejercito al que se había unido buscando ayudar. La noticia no fue bien recibida como lo esperaba. Pero le ofrecería la oportunidad de tener cerca al mayor número de ellos; y con ello una posibilidad mayor de encontrarle.  
Era el cuarto día que se presentaba al alba para esperar la llegada del nuevo grupo de reclutas. Podía ser muy paciente cuando era necesario, después de no tenía otro objetivo previsto después de todo. Cada uno de los rostros que desfilaban por delante, se enfrentaban al escrutinio de sus ojos grises.   
Poco a poco burbujas crecieron dentro de ella, sus penetrantes ojos habían encontrado algo, al fin tendría la oportunidad de saber algo. Después de todo su plan no había resultado tan inútil como lo temió en un primer momento. Más tarde continuaría con ello, regreso a su cabina por el momento tenía trabajo que hacer.   
Abandonaría de momento la idea ahora que estaba tan cerca de cumplir. Esta noche sin luna era el momento perfecto, solo requería de un poco de paciencia y un uso correcto de sus habilidades y terminaría. Con paso lento avanzo solo un par de metros le separaban de sus objetivos.   
Podía sentir la totalidad de emociones en su interior como los copos de nieve en una tormenta, tirando de ellos en todas direcciones. Pero no podía ignorarlo, le consumiría si no hacía algo al respecto. Entonces una sombra creció a su lado. Formando un cuerpo humano, vestido de armadura de cuero.  
\- Tus ojos vieron y no te engañan. Conozco lo que te atormenta, puedo no puedo verlo del otro lado, sé que necesitas esto. Yo puedo ayudar – levanto su mano derecha y toco su frente.  
Su interior se sintió en calma, las burbujas se rompieron y su alrededor cambio. Sintió el cuerpo incorpóreo y vago hacia el vacío. Nada importaba solo podía sentir la nieve y el frio que le cubría por completo. Una voz llego que no fue capaz de reconocer, antes de que todo desapareciera.

 

Finalmente se encontraba lista para dormir cómodamente, la armadura ligera fue reemplazada por un camisón de algodón y lana. Fue cubierta por mantas y pieles para ayudarle a mantener su temperatura. Fue sorprendente verle de nuevo en esta condición, debilitada y a merced de quien sabe que dolor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz cantarina.  
\- ¿Qué piensas? – su amiga se sentaba a su lado – va a estar bien, no debemos preocuparnos.  
\- Nada solo…. Recuerdas la vez anterior – pregunto en un susurro, como si sus palabras pudiera romper su descanso.  
\- Si lo recuerdo – una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro – fue horrible para ella, espero que esta vez sea mejor.  
\- Yo también lo espero – un tono de esperanza se sentía en si voz.  
La conversación murió cuando un sonido les aviso que alguien entraba en la habitación. Al pie de la escalera una elfa de cabello corto y marrón llegaba cargando una charola. La cena para ambas les había alcanzado en su guardia. 

 

La nevada repentina impidió las tareas de entrenamiento aquella tarde, ordeno la retirada de todos los reclutas para que descansaran en lo que pasaba el atemporal. Dedico su tiempo a concluir sus tareas pendientes, sobre la mesa de roble de su tienda encontró un puñado de pergaminos.   
Tendría al menos dos días para dedicarlo a esta tarea, en lo que la tormenta se retiraba. Un susurro le aparto de sus pensamientos, sintió el sutil llamado de magia cerca de su posición. Por instinto se levantó para revisar el origen.   
Recorrió un corto camino por el perímetro de la empalizada, prácticamente a ciegas en medio de la nevada avanzo en busca de la fuente. Existían varias posibles respuestas para la situación, ninguna de ellas muy alentadora en realidad.  
Finalmente llego al lugar, para encontrarse con una sorpresa inquietante. Una figura borrosa podía verse a unos pasos de su posición. Vestido de armadura y una capa de piel con capucha. Sintió un tirón de magia conocida y se tensó al instante, recordaba demasiado bien lo que seguía al cambio. Se preparó para la batalla, pero al siguiente instante desapareció.  
Le vio caer al suelo, como un cuerpo sin vida. Se acercó para tratar de saber que ocurría cuando le descubrió. Ahora tenía sentido lo ocurrido.  
\- Debes protegerle. Si no ella se convertirá en cenizas. Se perderá. Su vida depende de tu ayuda – un susurro le impulso – solo tú puedes ayudarle.   
\- Yo cuidaré de ella, tienes mi palabra - la cubrió con su capa y regreso sobre sus pasos.

La media noche estaba cercana, lo supo al mirar por la ventana del balcón. Un par de horas cuidando de ella, su fiebre se encontraba bajo control y dormiría por horas. Estaría al pendiente de su mermada salud el tiempo necesario.   
Debía guardarle como le había prometido hace tanto tiempo, los recuerdos aún se agolpaban en su mente. Una duda asalto su mente, en repetidas ocasiones esa noche. ¿Que debía hacer?, tenía poca información sobre lo que desencadeno la actual situación.   
Solo restaba esperar cuando despertara tal vez obtendría las respuestas necesarias, mientras tanto solo podía esperar. En ese momento su mente le recordó algo, donde estaba el apostata, ¿habían salido juntos si el informe no mentía?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué regreso sola? Más y más preguntas se formaron en su mente.

 

Humo, fuego y gritos llenaban el viento de Haven, la batalla había explotado en mitad de la celebración. Respondieron tan rápido como les fue posible, la pelea fue encarnizada. Salvaron a todos los que pudieron.   
Con la ayuda de ella consiguieron un respiro, todo se encontraba maravillosamente hasta que la bestia apareció en escena. Un gran dragón tomaba control del cielo. No podrían resistir ante semejante enemigo. Tendrían que idear un plan, cuanto antes.  
Su labor estaba en progreso, regresaban a las puertas y proteger al pueblo tarea muy difícil. Sintieron el calor de las fauces de la creatura, al mismo tiempo que un manto de magia brillo y les cubrió.  
A un lado del camino a unos metros, una figura extendía sus habilidades mágicas para protegerles. Cruzo por su mente agradecer la ayuda a cualquiera de los magos conocidos, enmudeció al descubrir al responsable. Doradas hebras se mecían al viento al llegar a la puerta.

 

Tenía sus sospechas, pero no podía cometer una imprudencia. Debería esperar a ella, su conciencia ofrecería la luz, que en este momento no tenía sobre el asunto. Su tarea no era algo fácil pero tendría que hacerlo. Pidió su ayuda, a él pese a todas las dudas que existieron en el pasado, confió en el esta tarea y no le decepcionaría.   
Sin dudarlo un momento le prestaría su ayuda, siempre que la necesitara. Estaría ahí para ella, siempre lo estaría. Después del camino recorrido se había ganado su respeto y admiración.


	3. Compasión puede ayudar

Lo ocurrido es demasiado doloroso para permitirle salir de ahí. Sus ojos no tienen lágrimas para derramar, cada noche de los últimos cuatro días le ha visto a la distancia. Sienten sus emociones en conflicto, le hacen daño pero no puede ayudar, como ayudar desde su distancia.  
Era la cuarta noche que presenciaba lo mismo, en un claro de abetos un sola figura de un Fen de piedra se encuentra en el centro. Una pequeña forma se encuentra a sus pies, la sombra de una mujer toma forma poco a poco. Su cabello dorado cae como una cascada, mientras sus ojos grises dejan fluir un torrente de lágrimas.  
Solo puede verle a la distancia, no puede estar ahí con ella. Aún está demasiado lejos de ella, lentamente se acerca buscando a manera de ofrecer un poco de paz. Solo un par de pasos les separan, puede sentir sus emociones en ebullición.  
Un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta antes de que toque su hombro. Puede ver la desesperación al inclinarse a su lado. Debe protegerle, encontrar una manera.  
Un pensamiento se apodera de su mente, “Es verdad la compasión debe estar cerca, debe poder ser capaz de ayudarle a sobrevivir en lo que le es posible llegar” Busca su apoyo, le ve de pie al lado de su cama observa como el sufrimiento crece a cada noche; como se debilita cada vez que cierra los ojos.   
“Elgar Falon ma halani, yo llegare para protegerle” el pensamiento resonó en su mente. “Necesito que le ayudes a sobrevivir estoy en camino a ella, pronto muy pronto llegare en su ayuda. Tiene que ser fuerte, no hay otra manera de evitarle el trago amargo” la voz sonaba triste y dolida.   
Después de esto no hay manera de poder resolverlo. Solo tiene unos días que le ha otorgado su intervención, necesita su ayuda “Búscale Elgar falon, ella lo necesita” suplica a su amigo “Necesita alguien que le ame” suplica nuevamente, antes de desaparecer. No le queda más tiempo debe reunirse con ella, cada gramo de voluntad para dejarle en sus manos.  
Observa como es llevada por la marea de las decisiones de otros, para guiar a un final que conviene a sus propios fines. “Tengo un deber, un propósito” se recuerda a sí mismo, empezara a moverse. Debería llegar a ella cuanto antes, le necesitara muy pronto. Solo desea no llegar tarde a su da´vhenan. 

 

Camina por una zona boscosa que no recuerda conocer, no mucha luz puede cruzar los árboles por lo que una sombra cubre el bosque que lo rodea. Avanza sin saber a dónde se dirige, como si sus pies conocieran el camino. Llega a un claro en el centro de este extraño bosque, para encontrar una estatua de piedra gastada por el tiempo. Mira su alrededor pero no encuentra nada más. Un grito de dolor llena el aire, rápidamente busca el origen del sonido.   
Al girar a los pies de la estatua le ve, una pequeña forma hecha un ovillo sumida en dolor. Custodiada por un lobo de piel negra como la noche con pequeños ojos de zafiro le mira fijamente. Se inclina para descubrir que es ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se retuerce de dolor. Escucha una voz suplicante, “Te necesita. Ayúdala, yo no puedo estar ahí” puede sentir el ruego, la desesperación y el dolor, mientras suplica que le busque y la ayude.

 

Despierta en medio de la obscuridad se encuentra ahora pero no puede evitarlo, algo le ha despertado horriblemente pero no puede recordarlo. Tiene un mal presentimiento sale de su oficina con una sensación inquietante en su pecho. Solamente toma una capa y sale.  
Recorrió el camino perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de su habitación. Un momento le ataca de duda “¿Debía llamar a la puerta?” piensa mientras intenta a decidir. Sintió el lento trascurrir del tiempo, llena el vacío una voz  
\- Ella espera, necesita ayuda, no tiene a nadie para que le ayude – el susurro sonaba apremiante, con dolor – ven a ella.  
\- Yo estoy aquí y ella no está sola – no comprendía lo que podía estar pasando, pero no le dejaría sola. Escucha el grito proveniente de arriba.  
Corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible, para encontrarla llena hecha un ovillo. Se acercó tratando de despertarle, ella es presa del pánico.   
\- Despierta, solo es una pesadilla – levanto su cabeza de la cama esperando poder despertarle. Pero no parecía funcionar – Helaine – casi en un grito presa del pánico.   
\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confusa mientras había los ojos – donde…. – las lágrimas se derramaron. Le abrazaba sin pensar como le dejar llorar libremente.  
El tiempo se detuvo, no estaba seguro del tiempo que le tomo estar ahí con ella. Permaneció acariciando su cabello hasta sentir que su respiración calmada. Ahora dormía tan plácidamente en su hombro sintió pena de despertarle, con sumo cuidado la regreso a la cama y miro al chico a su lado.   
No se había equivocado ella lo necesitaba, tomo asiento en el sillón aun lado de la mesa y espero. No estaba seguro del problema que le aquejaba pero no la dejaría sola, no se marcharía hasta estar seguro de que estaba bien. 

 

El bosque de olmos y abetos se extendía frete así, una gran extensión de árboles de todas las edades se extendía sobre el terreno casi plano alrededor del campamento. Conocía la zona no se perdería, de ello estaba segura, solo necesitaba estar sola. Continuo su avance sin detenerse un minuto descansar, llego al claro en el bosque que conocía, vislumbro la estatua de piedra en el centro del circulo de pasto bajo.   
Se dejó caer pesadamente junto a ella, se negaba a dejar correr las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No tenía el mínimo deseo de obedecer tal orden, pero no podía negarse después de todo…  
Sus sentidos en alerta se percataron de un movimiento a su espalda. Tomando la daga que ocultaba en su bota izquierda se preparó para defenderse del intruso. Al sentir la proximidad a su espalda, se giró y salto un paso atrás para colocarse a los pies de la estatua e intentar contar la garganta a su atacante.  
\- Calma da´vhenan, - grito el intruso, era un joven elfo de cabello obscuro y ojos Azules como el zafiro - solo soy yo.  
\- Que haces aquí – bufo con furia – te dije que me dejaras sola….sola como siempre.   
\- Tranquila, solo quiero que saber que estés bien – se acercó para tratar de abrazarle.  
\- Desaparece Van, no necesito tu lastima – salto a un lado para evitar que la tocara – regresare cuando esté lista, ahora déjame.  
\- No estaré muy lejos - – derrotado se volvió - si me necesitas llámame - con esas palabras se marchó por donde había llegado.  
La imagen poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más pequeña. “Necesito tu ayuda ahora, desearía que estuvieras aquí” ese pensamiento le llevo asentir una gran melancolía; claramente sintió las lágrimas que cruzaban sus mejillas y susurros tranquilizantes. 

 

La habitación estaba llena de luz y una sensación de calidez. El alba empezaba a colarse por la ventana, por un momento se encontró desorientada ante la idea de estar soñando y el lugar donde se encontraba; recordó el sueño que acababa de tener y se sintió más sola que nunca.   
Levanto la vista para descubrir que no era un sueño, en el sillón de su habitación le observaba con detenimiento.  
\- Ha dormir bien – dijo con una sonrisa tímida – espero no le incomode que permaneciera aquí – señalo su habitación.  
\- No me molesta solo… - sintió la garganta seca - ¿Puedo preguntar porque? – dejo con duda en la voz.   
\- Tenías un mal sueño, pedias ayuda. Fue a buscar ayuda para ti – el chico rubio respondió desde los pies de la cama – él estaba despierto, preocupado de nuevo por ti…  
\- No es necesario que digas más – podía sentir las mejillas quemarle – gracias chico.  
\- Yo solo quería ayudar… - se giró para bajar las escaleras – avisare al resto que todo está bien, antes de que entren a la habitación.  
\- Yo… lo lamento… - las palabras se negaban a salir – el chico me busco y… - como podía explicarle que se preocupaba por ella – no dude en venir.  
\- Como... – menciono su pensamiento – yo… gracias... no me malinterprete – ahora ella no encontraba las palabras  
\- Siempre que me necesite estaré ahí para vos – dijo rascándose detrás del cuello con nerviosismo – no lo dude  
\- Gracias Cullen de verdad – ya no se sentía desbordada como antes….ya no se sentía sola.  
Acepto su compañía para bajar y enfrentar sus responsabilidades, estaban en esto juntos le había dicho. Como un barco sobre las olas continúo sus tareas, tendrían trabajo que hacer antes de poder salir en la siguiente misión. 

 

Esta mañana estaba planeado reunirse con los consejeros, para tomar una decisión sobre las medidas ante la situación. Solo espera que pudieran llegar a un plan de acción, no podía seguir la situación igual por más tiempo. Sin duda era algo peligroso, no pudo evitar recordar una situación similar de tiempo atrás. No podía permitir que se repitiera, no si podía evitarlo.  
Tenían un par de horas despierto, era el momento de dejar la cama aun lado. Con paso decidido fue en su búsqueda, la encontró nuevamente en el jardín. No había dejado de observarle con preocupación desde el incidente de la tarde anterior. Le había observado con detenimiento y sin duda algo le ocurría. Se ocultaba detrás de sonrisas y bromas, pero al no verse observada cambiaba drásticamente su semblante.  
Aquella tarde mientras avanzaban por el jardín le vio perdida en sus pensamientos. Le observo mientras continuaba hasta llegar a las almenas y la torre de los templarios al norte. Pasaba horas mirando a la montaña ahora, no comprendía lo que sucedía.  
Toda la luz y energía que irradiaba previamente había desaparecido, no pudo evitar recordarle a la frágil creatura que conoció meses atrás. Toda la fuerza, seguridad y determinación había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Como era posible que permitiera que eso sucediera de nuevo.   
\- Aquí estas, te busco hace horas – un susurro le llego y le vio a su lado – ya hablaste con ella.  
\- No tiene deseos de hablar con nadie – respondió frustrado y molesto – me ha pedido que le deje sola, así que me dedico a observarle.  
\- Así que tampoco has podido acercarte – un suspiro salió de sus labios – tenia esperanza…  
\- Yo aún la tengo, no me rendiré – dijo tajante ante su compañera – seguiré pendiente de ella.  
\- Te lo agradezco – coloco su mano en su hombro – espero que lo consigas.  
Continuaron observando juntos un momento, mientras le veían de nuevo moverse por las almenas. Como de costumbre recorrería todo el perímetro antes de volver a su habitación. Al verle desaparecer de la vista en la almenas, se despidió y continuando su recorrido. El ocaso estaba próximo a llegar cuando se detuvo en la puerta de la torre comunicada a la taberna. Se dirigió a una de las esquinas y espero.  
\- Puede decirme el motivo de estar siguiéndome – menciono desde las sombras cuando cruzo la puerta – me escucho que quería estar sola ¿me equivoco?  
\- Lo lamento solo…. – cómo podía disculparse - No pretendía interrumpir, solo… – estaba preocupado, no sabía cómo decirle que necesitaba saber que le ocurría. – me disculpo – finalizo, no podía decir nada más.  
Miro como dejar atrás las sombras y avanzaba hacia él, cuando les separaban solo un par de pasos se detuvo.   
\- Quizás sea egoísta de mi parte – que las palaras se negaban a salir. - Pienso en…, no sé qué pasara…. - su tristeza se veía en sus ojos. – no…. - ojos como un cristal bajo la lluvia le observan.  
Deseo poder abrazarle, evitarle el dolor que evidentemente le consumía por dentro. Pero lo considero inapropiado, le vio vulnerable y con un gran peso oprimiendo su corazón.   
\- Puedo ayudar de alguna manera – sin poder evitarlo a cerco y tomo su mano entre las suyas –puedo hacer algo por ti… Solo debes pedir - sus ojos se encontraron, mientras sostenía su mano. Sintió la calidez en su mano y su fragancia le envolvió, sándalo y menta llegaron a él. Tenía que encontrar la manera de reconfortarle. Sin pensarlo le beso en la frente y le abrazo.   
\- Gra…. – dejándose envolver - de verdad – una calidez le cubrió.   
Permaneció así cubriéndola tratando de protegerla de lo que fuera que le ocasionaba esa reacción. No había hablado con nadie, y estaban preocupados. Por un momento temió que rompiera a llorar, por el contrario solo rompió el abrazo.  
\- Ir abelas – dijo rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas – debo volver – sonrió y se giró para cruzar la torre – gracias Co…, Cullen por todo.  
Antes de poder responder se había marchado, se quedó inmóvil donde estaba. Solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente “Sonrió” por un prevé instante pero lo hizo. La buscaría a la mañana siguiente para llevarla a la mesa de guerra, necesitaba distraerle de una u otra forma.

 

Su día termino antes de darse cuenta, de nuevo en la soledad de su habitación repaso lo trascurrido a lo lago de los días previos. Recordó el día anterior y su visita. Como acudido en su ayuda cuando lo pidió. Estaba agradecida con él por su gesto.   
Se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, pero no estaba segura de cómo debía hacerlo. Vago por la habitación a espera de una solución a su pensamiento. Sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas que dejar caer, pero el dolor continuaba ahí. Empezaba a sanar o al menos eso quería pensaba.   
Un pensamiento se apodero de su mente y tomo su decisión. Estaría fuera de los muros durante muchos días, si había de hacerlo tendría que hacerlo ahora. El viaje por venir sería difícil pero le permitiría distraer su mente, pero antes de abandonar el lugar tenía algo que hacer. Tomo su capa y bajo las escaleras tenía una visita que hacer.   
La había pospuesto ya por cinco días, carecía de más tiempo para postergarlo. Llegaron a la sala, por fortuna para ella no encontró un par de ojos grises observándole a la distancia. Llegaron a la sala de guerra sin una palabra más, dentro ya se encontraban las tres mujeres.   
\- Hare lo posible por ser breve – informo Josíe, mientras le miraba – así podrás regresar a descansar.  
\- No es necesario, gracias – eran demasiado comprensivos con ella – debo prepararme para salir mañana.  
\- No es necesario… - su frase murió al ver su mano en alto – como desee mi señora.  
\- El plan seguirá como hasta ahora – agradeció que no le presionaran a saber más – se ha postergado demasiado este viaje, pero gracias por su preocupación.  
Continuaron afinando detalles de las diversas operaciones en espera, mientras dejaba que le observaran. Tenía que mantenerse en pie, no tenía derecho a derrumbarse, aun no. Tenía una responsabilidad después de todo.


	4. Corazón orgulloso

La luna llena se encontraba al centro del cielo nocturno, cobijada por las estrellas. Con la vista al cielo, un claro se extiende al frente en medio del bosque cerca del rio Minanter, recuerda que era considerado un lugar de mala suerte. Baja la vista de la estatua al centro del lugar, camino hasta detenerse frente a la estatua de piedra.   
\- Buenas noches Fen´falon - Saludo tocando la frente de la estatua. - Espero no te moleste mi compañía - Se sentó al frente y permaneció ahí, en silencio.   
Una intrigante visión tenía delante una joven elfa de rostro afilado; sus ojos grises tristes y un color dorado de sus cabellos. Podía ver algo antiguo en ella, sin embargo era diferente a como...inexplicable. Sufría una soledad que solo conocen aquellos que poseen un espíritu libre.   
Algo en ella le decía que no era como el resto de aquellos con los que crecía. Se sentía la duda, la pena y el dolor, debía… de repente se levantó.   
\- Tengo una misión, no podré venir el algún tiempo. Espero no te sientas solo - Coloco nuevamente la mano en la frente de la estatua - Deséame suerte - Dio media vuelta y se alejó del claro.   
¿Qué significado podía tener lo que acababa de ver? No existía una relación lógica en su proceder y su edad. Su sabiduría solo era comparable a las viejas historias. Tenía la necesidad de observarla más de cerca, cuando todo quedo nuevamente en penumbras.

 

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la tienda que ocupaba, no podía percibir algún ruido en el interior y le preocupo. Un sonido a su espalda le impidió entrar.  
\- No se encuentra dentro – la voz cantarina llego a él - se ha marchado.  
\- ¿Qué? – no busco ocultar su sorpresa por la información - ¿Cómo que se ha ido? – un temor aleteo en su interior.  
\- Regreso al campamento dos horas después de usted. Envió un mensaje a SkyHold y se marchó de inmediato – se encogió dando señal de incertidumbre – le pregunte ¿Qué pasaría con usted? – le miro con un poco de dudosa.  
\- ¿Qué le respondió? – no esperaba esa reacción en ella, para ser honesto.  
\- Solo que volvería por su cuenta – le dedico una mirada llena de curiosidad – tenia asuntos urgentes que no podían esperarlo – concluyo mientras observaba su reacción.  
\- Gracias Minerva por la información – se alejó a su tienda sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Observo la silueta hasta que regreso a la tienda que ocupaba en el campamento, sin duda algo ocurrió pero no podía estar segura. Todo parecía indicar que el plan trazado había fracasado estrepitosamente. Recordó el rostro de ella cuando se marchó y sintió un escalofrió algo no estaba ni remotamente bien.

 

Antes del alba habían partido, seis largos días les tomo llegar a las tierras interiores, dos de los cuales avanzaron en medio de una nevada. El clima cálido les dio la bienvenida, un cambio agradecido. El campamento ya estaba montado al llegar, los mantendrían para facilitar el apoyo a la población local.  
No les tomo más de una hora llegar al cruce para buscar al enlace necesario de la capital. Terminaron en medio de una pelea, su grupo fue atacad por ambos flacos. Junto a los habitantes de la zona, rápidamente se encontraron en medio de la refriega.  
Le vio derrotar fácilmente a los magos, más rápido de lo esperado sus dagas buscaron dar golpes precisos y así evitar el sufrimiento innecesario. Pudo sentir su sentimientos al respecto “No eran los monstros que los templarios afirmaban solo eran personas diferentes al resto”  
Cuando llego el momento de pelear contra los templarios la situación cambió drásticamente. Los ataques dejaron de ser tan “cuidadosos”, para convertir cada uno en una agonía para ellos. Se estaba enfrenando al tercer guerrero cuando un cuarto ataco su espalda hiriéndolo a la altura de la cuarta costilla izquierda.   
Con la ayuda de un paso deslizado llego, impidiendo que sufriera una segunda herida. Usando como escudo las dos dagas que portaba, repelió el ataque a una velocidad sorprendente. Realizo tres cortes como un rayo; una a la rodilla derecha, otra a la izquierda de la cintura y el último en el hombro derecho. Impidiendo el movimiento del guerrero. Cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas por el daño en su cuerpo, sin dudar con un movimiento de su muñeca derecha corta su garganta.  
El apostata se encontraba sentado en el suelo, tratando de revisar lo grave de su herida. De su cinturón saco un frasco con un líquido rojizo y se lo entrego.  
\- Tómatelo, descansa regresaremos en breve al campamento – le observo mientras vaciaba en su boca el contenido del frasco – durgen´len, te lo encargo por favor – dedico una mirada fría al enano.  
\- Yo me encargo de que no se mueva, escarcha – explico reconociendo la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – reconoció con atisbo de miedo a ella, ante la reacción en su defensa ante la herida – ese templario… - su gesto le llevo a no terminar la frase.  
\- Ya he visto suficiente sangre de mi pueblo derramada por los templarios – le dedica una mirada cargada de odio – no se derramara más, mientras yo esté cerca – como la mirada en la cima le dijo todo, existía algo que no conocían.  
Se aleja de la mujer para hablar con el contacto que buscan. Siguió con la mirada a la mujer que acaba de dejarles atrás. Unos metros le separan, pero puede ver que regreso a su comportamiento habitual. 

 

Marcho dejándole atrás, era algo comprensible para su corazón herido. Sin duda las cosas no se encontraban bien, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, este era el mejor camino para enfrentar lo que a continuación sucedería.   
Su preocupación por su marcha tan precipitada, le impidió estar en calma durante el resto de la tarde. Espero buscarle en el más allá con intención de ver si solo se tratara del hecho de estar molesta con él. Con ese plan en mente se dispuso a buscarle.

 

Su avance era lento y tortuoso, una obscuridad cubría el bosque de abetos a su alrededor. Sus pasos ofrecían la seguridad de no ser detectados por presas o enemigos. Dos figuras se adelantan al resto del grupo. Su conocimiento de la zona es notable, la seguridad de su preceder no deja duda.  
El silencio sepulcral es roto por un grito, el grupo detrás de ellos es atacado. Retroceden para ayudar cuando escuchan la orden ponerse a salvo, orden de huir. La primera figura tomo la mano de la segunda y corrió. Conocía el bosque y le conducía a un lugar en particular.   
Tomo más tiempo del esperado cubrir la distancia que les separaba del lugar. Junto a un claro en el bosque, un gran abeto se encuentra. Su base continua tiendo el hueco que recordaba.  
\- Esperaras aquí a que regrese por ti – de la mano le guio hasta el centro del árbol – no saldrás por ningún motivo, entendido.  
\- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer tú? – estaba aterrada de quedarse sola en ese lugar – tienes que quedarte aquí, conmigo.  
\- No hay lugar para los dos – no tenía tiempo para explicarle todo – ir abelas – antes de que pudiera continuar su réplica, toco su frente con su mano izquierda.  
El segundo cuerpo se deslizo hacia atrás dejando caer la capucha de su capa. Revelando a una joven elfa de cabello dorado, plácidamente dormida. Con mucho cuidado fue depositada dentro del hueco en el tronco, la primera figura se retiró su capa. Cubriendo a la joven con ella le miro, se trataba de un joven elfo de cabello azabache.  
\- Ir abelas, debo protegerte da´vhenan, ma da´sal – deposito un beso en la frente, antes de colocar grifos de protección a su alrededor.   
Regreso sobre sus pasos para enfrentar al grupo que les seguir, en un intento de alejarles del lugar donde oculto a su compañera.

 

El recuerdo que acababa de ver le dejo un sentimiento de culpa, no tenía conocimiento de ello antes. Sin duda era el motivo de su marcha precipitada. Se maldijo a sí mismo, con conocimiento o sin él estaba seguro de que el dolor de ese momento le fue recordado nítidamente con lo que le hizo.   
Un escalofrió se apoderó de su espalda y le congelo el corazón, podía ser muy peligroso. Debía esforzarse en llegar a ella. Un sentimiento de alarma creció, debía llegar a ella cuanto antes. Las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas están cayendo. 

 

Una capa de nieve cubre todo a su alrededor, no puede ver mucho más que un par de metros por delante de él. Siente que algo le llama, una sensación cálida y familiar. Susurros llegan a sus oídos, dos voces.   
Esta sobre un camino congelado, adelante una empalizada puede verse con claridad. La tormenta de nieve se calma, desaparecen los copos de nieve y el rugir del viento. Ahora puede distinguirlos; una figura vestida de cuero y sombrero de ala, lleva su mano derecha a la frente de una segunda figura más pequeña vestida con una armadura ligera familiar.   
Se desploma sobre la nieve y el corre, hasta ver a la tercer figura que se aproxima con una capa marrón en las manos. Cubre con sumo cuidado la figura en el suelo y le levanta. Regresa sobre sus pasos hasta cruza la puerta de madera con ella en brazos.  
\- Calor bajo la piel, capaz de quemar el mundo que le rodea. No podía permitir que ella continuara con ese fuego, se abría quemado hasta convertirse en cenizas – susurro a su pregunta no formulada - por eso le ayude a olvidar, no me lo agradecerá pero es necesario.

 

Abandono el campamento lo más rápido que le fue posible. Marcho sin descanso para llegar cuanto antes a ella, se lo debía, era su obligación después de todo. Aun podía sentir el calor debajo de la piel al despertar. Como pudo ser tan estúpido para no pensar que podría ocurrir algo como esto.   
Llego al medio día siguiente a su arribo y se encontró con la noticia desagradable. Se negaba a salir de su habitación. Los únicos que acudían a verle y eran recibidos eran sus consejeros. No podía dejar de cumplir con sus tareas.  
Agradeció que se encontrara en la fortaleza, aquí podía establecer hechizos que no permitieran a los espíritus cruzar del más allá con facilidad. Mientras permaneciera dentro de los muros haría lo posible por mantenerle a salvo.  
Le busco en el más allá cada noche buscando tener una conversación con ella. Le fue imposible de hecho y fue un motivo de alarma para él. Confiaba en las protecciones del lugar, pero una duda se apodero de su pensamiento. Podría existir una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera en peligro. Su mente vago al pasado nuevamente.

 

Siguieron la rivera del rio, para encontrar la guarida de lobos de la zona. La misión se cumpliría de manera limpia, sin importar que cambio el comportamiento de las creaturas; no tenían la certeza de reivindicarles a su estado anterior.   
Fueron recibidos por tres de ellos, guardianes de la madriguera sin duda. Su agresividad no les dejaría más opción que matarles. Un grito rompió su línea de pensamiento.   
\- Deténganse, deténganse – la voz estaba cargada de dolor y miedo – yo me encargare – le vio tomar un frasco de su cinturón y preparo sus dagas – solo defiéndanse en caso de ser necesario.  
Presenciaron una danza extraña, un corte limpio toco cada una de las creaturas. Cayeron al suelo penosamente, observo como ataba las patas de cada animal juntas. Fue cuando descubrió que no estaban muertos. Sin duda heridos e inconscientes pero no muertos.  
\- ¿Por qué hacer eso? – señalo cuando termino su labor.  
\- Podrían atacar al salir o resultar heridos en nuestra tarea – respondió sin dejar de mirar al último de los lobos – no merecen morir por seguir la orden de guardar a su familia – agrego mientras avanzaba.  
No se había equivocado en su razonamiento, cuando concluyeron con el demonio fueron liberados por ella como si se tratara de unos cachorros mabari. Fue una gran sorpresa para el grupo sin duda.

 

Su sueño fue interrumpido esa noche mientras le buscaba, un grito agito su alrededor. Despejando su mente sacándolo del más allá, corrió en su búsqueda tenía que protegerle. Había corrido a su habitación cuando le escuchó encontrando la puerta abierta y al comandante ahí. Tratando de reconfortarla, noto que apenas estaban vestidos así que decidió dar vuelta antes de que fuera visto por ellos.   
No pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir por la imagen que acaba de presenciar, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había tomado su decisión, así que errónea o acertada tendría que seguir adelante con ella hasta el final.  
Inicio el descenso sin saber que esperar, tal vez encontraría un poco de paz en la situación. Regresaría a su cama completamente vestido, no tenia deseos de cambiar. Había perdido la calma y serenidad habitual. Un dolor se instaló en su pecho para no marcharse.  
Así fue encontrado despierto dando vueltas alrededor del escritorio. Su pensamiento no le daba tregua, no comprendía como podía dolerle tanto.  
\- Tú tomaste la decisión, de alejarte de ella. Cerraste tu mente, no podía llegar a ti ¿Por qué te duele? – le observo sin comprender el motivo de su sufrimiento  
\- No puedo estar con ella, no sin lastimarle. Se merece algo mejor, se merece alguien mejor que yo – su dolor se sentía en cada palabra que salía de sus labios.  
\- Sufre por que no entiende, que sucede. ¿Porque no le dejas decidir por ella misma?, ya no tiene lágrimas que derramar. Necesita ayuda, te necesita y tú se lo niegas – ambos dolores le estaban ahogando y no podía ayudar.  
\- No es tan fácil – se repetía a sí mismo – no tenía fuerza para hacerle comprender.  
\- Responde sus preguntas solo así podrá dejar atrás el dolor y seguirá delante con… - se colocó su dedo en su frente – merece ser libre del dolor, al igual que tú.  
Se marchó dejándole solo en la obscuridad, pensando en su amor imposible. La ama lo suficiente para no arrastrarle con él. Tiene razón en que merece ser libre, ella debe liberarse de todo el dolor.

 

Un sonido persistente se apodero de sus oídos, sus pies le llevaron a la fuente del sonido. Poco a poco la obscuridad a su alrededor empezó a cambiar. Algunos pasos por delante se veía una luz claro. Se encontraba dentro de un túnel o cueva ahora podía verlo.   
Continuo su avance hasta llegar al final, una caverna a cielo abierto le dio la bienvenida. Dos hallas de piedra lo reciben. Mientras encuentra el origen del sonido tan familiar. Un sollozo se agita en el viento, en el suelo junto al lago, una figura esta sobre sus rodillas.  
A su alrededor una capa de hielo se extiende, la temperatura a su alrededor baja drásticamente. Carámbanos toman el lugar como una tormenta de nieve. Su cuerpo tiembla lentamente, completamente cubierto de escarcha. Una sombra en la pared derecha se agita, se extiende y crece.   
Poco a poco flota en el aire para acercare, era ella en el suelo junto al pequeño lago, con su cabello dorado en cascada sobre su espalda. Donde la había dejado, una punzada lo atravesó.  
Presa del pánico corre para llegar a su lado. Sabe lo que ocurrirá si no interviene. “¿Cómo es posible?” Se pregunta asustado, “¿Cómo puede pasar esto?” Se apodera de su pensamiento. Se queda inmóvil ante la visión.  
Entonces le ve de la nada un lobo de pelaje azabache y ojos de zafiro, se interpone entre ellos. Sin problemas exilia a la creatura del lugar, con un paso inseguro avanza hasta ella. Levanta la vista en su dirección y levanta la mano derecha.   
\- Ma garas Fen´amelan – su voz es un susurro apenas audible – ma halani – el lobo cierra la distancia y se deja abrazar por ella. Mientras escucha los sollozos, que le rompen le corazón mientras la ve abrazada al lobo.  
\- Su mamae no le enseño modales acaso – una voz mordaz llego a su lado, sin estar seguro de su origen – no se necesita una audiencia para ver a una mujer en su dolor. Sobre todo cuando debería estar agradecido porque alguien intenta solucionar su error.   
Su alrededor se disipa en girones sin forma o color definidos. Agitado despierta en la oscuridad de su habitación. Por eso se había marchado de improviso, una piedra se instaló en lo bajo de su estómago.

 

Lo que acababa de ver era un recuerdo, no podía sufrir ataques aquí, de eso estaba seguro. Salió en su búsqueda para asegurarse de que todo se encontraba bien. Además del hecho de que había algo raro en el lobo negro que vio. No parecía un espíritu común, y el hecho de acudir en su ayuda era más desconcertante.   
Tuvo la impresión de que ella le conocía, “ven conmigo mi lobo guardián” su voz solicita lleno sus oídos. “Ayúdame” la súplica en su voz era genuina. Un nuevo error pesaría ahora en su conciencia. Tendría que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo.   
Durante todo el día sintió deseos de buscarle, saber qué era lo que ocurría. Pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo después de todo solo le ocasionaría más dolor. Se mantendria en guardia durante la noche por ella.

 

Mientras sentía una mano en su mejilla. Un susurro llego a sus oídos. Alguien le llamaba, alguien estaba ahí para ella. Despertó algo desconcertada.  
\- Al final despierta – sentado en la cama junto a ella, Comandante le observaba preocupado - un sueño intranquilo.  
\- Un poco extraño solamente – respondió mirando alrededor – aun no es de mañana, hay algún motivo… - se aclaró la voz  
\- Tenías un mal sueño, pedias ayuda. Fue a buscar ayuda para ti – el chico rubio respondió desde los pies de la cama – él estaba despierto, preocupado de nuevo por ti…  
\- No es necesario que digas más – podía sentir las mejillas quemarle – gracias chico.  
\- Yo solo quería ayudar… - se giró para bajar las escaleras – avisare al resto que todo está bien, antes de que entren a la habitación.  
Ambos se miraron y le observaron bajar la escalera, permanecieron donde se encontraban escuchado con calma la conversación en la puerta de la habitación. Los susurros se alejaron hasta que dejaron de escucharse.

 

Tenía días buscándole en los sueños y hasta el momento no le había encontrado, después de la todo lo visto, supo el motivo tenía pesadillas. Más preocupado que antes trato nuevamente de encontrarle, pero no fue posible  
Su último recurso al alcance fue entrar en su habitación para observar por sí mismo sus pesadillas, para encontrar una manera de ayudarle. Hacia horas que la fortaleza dormía, con cuidado avanzo hasta su habitación; se llevó la sorpresa de que se encontraba vacía. No encontró indicios de que aquella noche fuera usada.  
Desconcertado miro por el balcón tal vez caminaba por el jardín. No fue capaz de verle, tendría que recorrer la fortaleza buscándole. Bajo hasta la sala del trono he inicio su búsqueda. Continuo por el jardín, la calma en a esa hora era sepulcral.   
Recordó el camino que había seguido el otro día por las almenas, avanzo hasta el final del jardín y busco llegar a la torre del templario. Puede ver las luces en las almenas hay personal de guardia, de las diversas torres. Continúo su camino con la esperanza de encontrarle.  
Se detiene un momento en el parapeto roto de la muralla, recuerda la conversación entre Cullen y Helaine ahí después de su abandono de lirio. Esa imagen le lleva a recordar la visita que le realizo la noche anterior y no puede evitar el pinchazo. Cruza la siguiente torre con una idea clara de donde puede estar, solo una torre y un descanso le separan de la oficina del comandante.

Un suave murmullo le distrae, se detiene antes de abrir la puerta de madera. Trata de entender las palabras que suenan del otro lado. Lentamente abre la puerta para saber quién está del otro lado. Está de pie con la vista fija al sur, mirando a las montañas. Un manto obscuro le cubre, y una figura está a su lado. 

\- Va a congelarse si continua aquí – dice tiernamente mientras le cubre con su abrigo – debería regresar a la cama.  
\- No creo poder hacer eso – responde sin apartar la vista a la montaña – al menos no puedo hacerlo sola – le dedica una mirada.  
\- Déjame hacerte compañía entonces – le cubre con su brazo – no estás sola Helaine. – besa su frente y le guía de regreso a su oficina.

Observa como cruzan la puerta y la cierran detrás de ellos. Ahora sabe el motivo por el cual ya no le encuentra. Parte de él sintió alivio, mientras la otra tiene siente el creciente deseo de irrumpir de ser egoísta y reclamarla como suya. Pero ya no es suya... él se alejo, debe dejarle tomar su decisión. No puede ser tan egoísta, ella no se merece que le haga eso.   
Si ella eligió a alguien más para compartir su cama o sus noches. Él no tiene derecho de arrebatarle eso también, se merece ser feliz. Se merece ser libre después de todo.


	5. Bana ean una capa de incertidumbre

Escucharon el grito y se reunieron en el pasillo. Sus habitaciones estaban solo a unos metros de la sala principal. No encontraron a nadie en ella y solo avanzaron hasta su puerta. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con cole, el joven pícaro de pie con intención de salir. Les informo brevemente que todo estaba bien. Avanzo y fue seguido por ambas mujeres, al llegar a la sala por la que entraban.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Josíe, sin poder contenerse – puedes explicarnos.  
\- Pidió ayuda entre sueños, no podía despertarle, baje en busca de ayuda y lo descubrí despierto preocupado por ella, así que le llame – su pensamiento era claro, necesitaba ayuda y ayudo.   
\- Gracias – la sonrisa de Leliana lo decía todo, finalmente su amiga se relajó – lo has hecho, bien.  
Ignoro a las mujeres y avanzó hasta la rotonda en busca de su amigo, sentía el dolor en el ahora y debía ayudarle si podía.

 

No podía confiaba en los templarios para apoyarles, eran seres capaces de muchas cosas. Tenían el poder de suprimir muchas de las habilidades mágicas en los magos. Después de todo para ello se formaban para cazar, torturar y matar magos. Pudo ver su línea de pensamiento.  
Un escalofrió pareció apoderarse de ella, para ellos los magos no eran personas después de todo. Eran seres que caerán en la corrupción de espíritus tarde o temprano. Su pensamiento le jugaba malas pasadas. Todas las miradas se fijó el ella, se había perdido sin duda.   
\- ¿Perdón decían? – Menciono al notar todos los ojos en ella - no estaba escuchando.  
\- Creo que no eres la única cansada – la mujer morena se colocó a su lado – deberíamos dejarlo para después.   
\- Es verdad podemos seguir mañana – se unió Josíe – ya no conseguiremos más hoy.  
\- Se los agradezco – se inclinó ante el grupo, dio media vuelta y salió.  
Le dedico una mirada a la morena con armadura, que con una mueca se marchó tras ella que acababa de salir dejando al resto.   
\- Tienes algo – menciono la morena vestida de oro y azul – necesito algo de información.  
\- He encontrado muy poca información de su clan en las marcas libres. Cuando su clan estaba situado cerca del Rio Minanter, fue atacado un grupo de cazadores por bandidos. Perdieron a uno de los suyos en el ataque. La descripción que encontré fue de un joven de cabello obscuro y ojos de zafiro. Fueron a buscarle pero no le encontraron, solo encontraron rastros de un grupo de templarios en la zona – concluyo el informe al resto.  
\- En tal caso, culpa a los templarios de llevare al miembro de su clan – dudo un momento no tenía sentido hasta….que – era un mago o alguien con talento mágico latente.  
\- En tal caso comprendería la reacción en la cima – empezaba a tener sentido lógico – esperemos que nos consigue Casandra.

 

Saber que no se encontraba sola fue suficiente para que las dos acordaran regresar a sus habitaciones tenían trabajo pendiente aún por cumplir. Se detuvieron ante la primera puerta, antes de cerrar la puerta hablo.  
\- ¿Qué crees que ocurrió? – esa idea tenía dos días rondando su mente y necesitaba sacarla.  
\- No tengo la confirmación….aun – tomo un momento y suspiro lentamente – pero estoy casi segura que es un caso de corazón roto.  
\- Oh! No me digas que… - su mano llego a su boca de manera instintiva – pobre Helaine – dejo a su amiga marchar.  
Estaba convencida que no se equivocaba, ya había visto esa misma mirada antes. Las consecuencias que habían desencadenado aun le entristecían. No se podía cambiar el pasado pero aria lo posible por evitar que se repitiera.

 

La repentina nevada habia retrasado la entrega de los informes de sus agentes. Especialmente interesada en la confirmación de sus sospechas en cuanto al desaparecido en las inmediaciones del Rio.   
\- Tenemos el informe que solicito mi señora – un varón elfo le tendió un pergamino – espero que lo encuentre satisfactorio.  
\- Gracias puedes retirarte Cazador – regreso a la mesa del fondo para analizar la nueva información.  
Con suma paciencia y calma analizo la información delante de ella, por fin podía tener un poco de luz sobre el asunto. El misterio empezaba a ser revelado con un poco de paciencia. Un gran peso se liberó de ella al comprender que existía una manera de ayudarle.  
Con pergamino bajo su manga envió solicitudes de reunión en la sala de guerra en la capilla.

 

La actividad en las cocinas inicia mucho antes del alba. Sus tareas son mucho más sencillas ahora, tiene algunas semanas en una nueva rutina. Esta mañana ayudara con el desayuno de todos dentro de la fortaleza.  
\- Shivanni, ven aquí – llama a la joven elfa de cabello marrón obscuro corto a su derecha – toma esto y llévalo hasta la alcoba de su gracia, lo espera.  
\- Por supuesto a la orden – respondió sin demora e inicia el camino.  
Conoce el camino como todos los demás, debe cruzar el camino en silencio calma. La penumbra en la sala del trono no permite saber si alguien está en el lugar. Continúa su camino sin detenerse un momento. No se encuentra con una sola alma en su recorrido.  
Llega a la habitación en lo alto de la torre, al cruzar la puerta de roble siente que la habitación está un poco fría. Al llegar al rellano de la escalera descubre el motivo, la chimenea se encuentra casi apagada. Sin perder tiempo deja la bandeja en la mesa, para poder dedicarle tiempo al fuego.   
Se siente gratamente el cambio en la temperatura de la habitación, al terminar de avivar el fuego. La nueva luz le ayuda a descubrir la presencia de la bandeja dejada la noche anterior; aún conserva la cena intacta.   
“Nuevamente no ha tocado su comida” piensa con tristeza. “¿Se encontrara enferma?” su mente se centra en observarle mientras duerme. Sin pensarlo se acerca a la cama donde aún duerme, observa con preocupación la figura durmiente. Su gracia tiene la apariencia de alguien frágil y débil, mientras duerme. Completamente diferente a la mujer, que a lucha una guerra durante todos estos meses; obteniendo el apoyo y reconocimiento del mundo.

 

Con su mente clara en el pensamiento que le acompaña sale de la alcoba. Sus pasos no le llevan a recorrer el mismo camino, ella cruza la sala para subir al tercer piso de la torre. Necesita informar lo que ocurre a su gracia. Se encuentra muy preocupada por ella. Gracias a los creadores la encuentra sola en las pajareras.  
\- Buenos días, señora me temo que estaba en lo cierto – dice con impaciencia a la pelirroja delante de ella – no se está alimentado, ni remotamente adecuadamente. ¿Qué hacemos?  
\- Sigue observándola Shivanni – respondió con voz serena, ya tenía esa sospecha – me encargare personalmente, puedes retirarte.  
\- A sus órdenes – asintió mientras se retiraba. Seguiría con su tarea, mientras pensaba como podía ayudar.  
Al ver como se alejaba, no pudo evitar compartir su preocupación. La situación no era nada buena, Helaine se encontraba en ese estado desde la última semana. Todos podían ver que algo había ocurrido, pero sin importar quien intentara acercársele; evitaba tratar con alguien lo que le ocurría.

 

Al abrigo de la noche las reuniones eran más seguras, la falta de luna ofrecía una protección adicional esta noche en particular. Sus pasos le llevaron a ella, tenía que entregarle la información que espetaba. Encontró el lugar convenido, intercambiaron pergaminos y siguieron cada uno su camino.   
Algunas horas más tarde llego a su destino, detrás del escritorio le esperaba. Conocía su labor, simplemente la cumpliría sin dudar.  
\- Tengo el informe que solicito señora - extendió el pergamino – acaba de llegar.  
\- Gracias Vurona, descansen por un día antes de su marcha – se giró a la mesa – avisare si hay cambios – observo a la mujer despedirse y salir.  
No es una sorpresa el informe que tiene en sus manos, le ofrece la confirmación de uno de los escenarios que tenía previsto. Pero aun así tiene dudas de compartir con sus compañeros, necesita una prueba antes de ofrecer la información. Después de todo en su experiencia todo puede ser modificado o corrompido. Una intromisión le saca de sus pensamientos.   
\- Lamento la hora señora, el comandante solicita su asistencia – un soldado saluda desde la puerta de su tienda – indica que es urgente.  
\- Acudiré en un momento, gracias soldado – despide al hombre con la mano, mientras toma su capa.  
La nevada continua, un pensamiento sombrío cruza su mente. Solicitar su asistencia en el atemporal no es una buena señal. 

 

La mañana era fría mientras observaba la luz del alba que aún no iluminaba la ventana. Le tomo un poco de tiempo distinguir su habitación, su mente aún estaba distraída con los recuerdos. Después del tiempo que había trascurrido seguía molestándole, se había equivocado y seguía sin estar segura por qué.   
Bajo a la biblioteca tenía la intención de encontrar un poco de apoyo y para ello lo necesitaba. A pesar de la hora del día no le sorprendió encontrarlo su lugar habitual tomando una taza de té. Después de todo, algunos son animales de costumbres.  
\- A que debo el honor de su visita – saludo sin sorpresa – empezaba a preguntarme cuanto tardaría.  
\- Déjate de juegos, sabes lo que me trae aquí – su respuesta fue mordaz – tenemos que hacer algo.  
\- No se puede hacer mucho si esta indispuesta – se encogió de hombros – pero una vez que mejore.  
\- No se trata de eso, no es… - envió una mirada asesina - es algo más – dijo secamente.  
Por un momento dudo antes de explicar lo que necesitaba. Estableció un plan de acción en conjunto con él, después de todo era el más adecuado. Solo después del joven pícaro, pero era alguien difícil de hacer comprender las sutilezas de las acciones por venir.

 

La calidez se mantenía gracias a la chimenea, tenían horas reunidas dentro determinando su proceder ante el descubrimiento. No estaban seguros de cómo hacer frente a ello. Pero al final tenían las respuestas a las interrogantes que pendientes desde que le encontraron.   
Sin duda tenían que esperar que despertara para responder a las dudas aun existentes. Aún conservaba el informe que acababa de recibir, tendrían que tratar el tema con cuidado  
\- Este seguro de esto – fijo la mirada, en el – existe una posibilidad de error. Por pequeña que pueda ser.  
\- No, lo lamento pero no – dedico una mirada a la figura en cama, cubierta de mantas y movimientos inquietos – lo ve visto antes – se tensó en el acto ante el recuerdo - y no tengo duda de ello.  
\- Esto es malo, porque no confió en nosotros – contenía un toque de dolor e incertidumbre en la voz mientras la miraba – le abríamos protegido – concluyo con amargura.  
\- En un estado debilitado se despertar rodeada de templarios – afirma - no ayudo a ganarnos su confianza – la cadencia de su voz ofreció una extraña calma al resto – además… - saco de su túnica un trozo de pergamino y lo mostro al resto – deben ver esto para poder entender su proceder.  
\- Al fin llego el informe de ella – frunció el ceño – se demoró demasiado – se cruzó de brazos a espera de su extensión.  
\- No fue fácil, encontrar informes de alguien que no debería existir – dedico una mirada al grupo – tomen asiento, esto será largo de explicar.  
Con paciencia se encargó de que cada uno de los presentes entendiera quien era la mujer en la cama a su lado. Les conto lo poco que pudo encontrar de su vida anterior.

 

El sonido de una puerta y un par de voces llegaron a ellos, tenían una conversación abajo en la rotonda. Ambos se miraron un momento y acordaron escuchar sin decir una palabra. La conversación no era clara, apenas susurros de voces llegaban a la biblioteca. De improviso algo cambio.  
\- Ayúdame a entender – sintieron la desesperación y el dolor en las voz familiar – ¿porque no me respondes?  
\- Respuestas solo traerán más complicaciones – respondió con calma - que no convienen a ninguno de los dos - la voz plana y carente de emociones les helo la sangre.  
Se levantó antes de poder pensar lo que haría, una mano le detuvo y una mirada desaprobación le obligo a permanecer en su sillón. Una maldición susurrada corto el silencio, mientras una puerta se abría.  
\- No puedo creer que le hagas esto y menos ahora – podían sentir la rabia y la frustración en las palabras – eres un idiota… – se escuchó nuevamente una puerta.  
Se aproximó a la barandilla para encontrarlo de nuevo sentado en su escritorio como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. ¿Pero qué demonios acababa de ocurrir en ese momento? Miro a la mujer a su lado y comprendió el porqué de su solicitud. Sin duda había algo que no encajaba en lo tenían delante.


	6. Llamado por la desesperación

A la mañana siguiente tendría una reunión, para finalizar los detalles. Se preparó a conciencia para salir una vez que la reunión terminara. Tenían un largo camino a la cuenca, pasaría un mes en el lugar. Además de las tres semanas que les tomaría el viaje. Seria agotador pero agradecía la distracción. Bajo a la sala del consejo, no podría demorar más sus deberes.   
La sala del trono se encontraba llena de actividad cuando finalmente bajo, por lo menos quince personas se encontraban ya en el lugar. Reunió toda la fuerza y voluntad que le fue posible para mantener su rostro sonriente, mientras se dirigía a su destino. Escucho algunos saludos y dedico unos minutos a los reunidos, excusándose de inmediato por motivo de la espera de su arribo.  
Finalmente se perdió de la multitud al cruzar la puerta del despacho de Josíe, solo quería Salir de ahí cuanto antes. Llego a la puerta al final del corredor sin más interrupciones.   
\- Disculpen la demora – saludos en cuanto cruzo las puertas – en cuanto terminemos parto a la cuenca como estaba previsto.  
\- ¿Está segura de que no desea posponerlo? Por unos días – Josíe tomo la palabra antes que el resto.  
\- Ya está acordado, necesitamos la información sobre El Inquisidor Ameridian – suspiro mientras trataba por todos los medios no gritarles que necesitaba salir – existe algo más que incluir, partiré en una hora.  
\- De momento no, continuaremos con los preparativos mientras te encuentras fuera – ahora Leliana toma la palabra – te mantendremos informada.  
\- Si necesita cualquier cosa háganoslo saber – la súplica en las palabras del comandante fueron cristalinas. [Infórmame de cualquier cosa que pase] puede leer las palabras detrás.  
\- He de partir, gracias - formo la sonrisa más grande que pudo, dio media vuelta y se marchó por la puerta - Gracias por todo, deséeme suerte   
Los tres reunidos se miraron entre sí en silencio. No podían creer lo que sucedía, la mujer que tuvieron delante de ellos no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la que conocieron todos estos meses.  
\- Como se encuentra ella – pregunto durativa con voz preocupada – ha podido contarle algo.  
\- Eres nuestra esperanza – hablaba en un susurro de voz – nadie ha obtenido una respuesta directa de ella. Está encerrada en sí misma. Solo tú puedes hacerle hablar.  
\- Tal vez… – también está preocupado por ella. Le había visitado la noche anterior, jugaron ajedrez y hablado con ella. – hablare con ella ahora… - al momento se precipitó hacia fuera de la sala.  
\- Ahí va nuestra última esperanza – dijo quedamente.  
\- Claro que él pueda hacerlo – ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su amiga. - eso espero.  
Un silencio absoluto se apodero de la sala, como si el mundo contuviera el aliento. Tenían la esperanza de que todo mejoraría.

 

Desde su posición al lado de la chimenea pudo ver como salía de su habitación para reunirse con los consejeros. No pudo evitar notar la sonrisa forzada, pese a los intentos de mejorar su ánimo continuaba de la misma manera. Era triste verle en tal estado y más por el motivo de negarse a hablar con alguno de ellos.   
Por otro lado risitas parecía estar casi perfectamente, no podía evitar cabrearse con él por su semblante estoico. Que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que había ocasionado o suplemente le importaba un cuerno ella y sus sentimientos. Respiro hondo no podría hacer nada más ahí.  
Le vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta antes de girarse para recoger el equipaje faltante saldrían dentro de poco y debía reunirse con el resto del grupo con que partiría en breve. Dejo la sala atrás para dirigirse a las caballerizas, después de todo no podía permitir que le dejaran atrás. No le sorprendió encontrar un grupo ya reunido, los mismos que siempre le recibían en realidad.   
\- Algunos se han caído de la cama esta mañana – saludo al grupo reunido – más de los habituales – puntualizo con ironía.  
\- Compartimos nuestra preocupación, por manchada de tinta – respondió la rubia – llegas tarde, te esperábamos hace tiempo.  
\- Lo sé, esperaba verle antes de venir – dejo su equipaje al piso y prosiguió – no se ve mejor, me atrevo a pensar que no duerme – miro como el resto de sus compañeros le observaban.  
\- En tal caso continuaremos intentando – soltó un bufido de impotencia, la buscadora – no podemos dejarla sola, quiera o no.  
\- Haremos lo necesario, no te preocupes – apoyo a la mujer tocando su hombro – todos nos ocuparemos de ayudarle.  
\- Me parece bien – deseaba que el viaje le distrajera lo suficiente, para que conversara con ellos. Y de alguna manera ayudarle. – deseo que podamos ayudarle.

Al llegar al patio vio a lo lejos a sus compañeros reunidos, no tenía la menor duda del motivo de estar reunidos ahí. En la última semana podía sentir la mirada de cada uno de ellos, no se atrevían a preguntarle directamente pero sin duda tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido.  
El cambio que sufrieron fue tal que no había manera de negarlo, cada uno de ellos sabían que él era la causa de ello. Esperaba todo tipo de palabras de ellos y sin duda hasta el momento no había recibido una sola. Se detuvo algunos pasos antes de llegar a ellos, no se acercaría hasta el momento de partir.  
Paso un breve momento antes de darse cuenta que se aproximaba acompañaba por el comandante hasta las caballerizas. El detalle no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los reunidos. Su semblante había mejorado, daba la impresión de haber recuperado un poco de sí misma.   
Al final de la escalera se detuvieron para continuar su conversación, el grupo en las caballerizas también observaba la escena. Y por alguna razón se sintió escudriñado por ellos. Fue lo que finalmente lo llevo a decidir avanzar para preparar la montura, en breve partirían después de todo.  
Sería el último en unirse al grupo que partía después de todo odiaba esperar. Cuando inicio el descenso por las escaleras cuando pudo verles, charlaban tranquilamente. Rápidamente pensó en detenerse, pero fue demasiado tarde le habían visto acercarse.  
\- No estoy dispuesta a esperarte ¿lo sabes verdad? – le soltó en cuando le vio bajar.  
\- Nunca has necesitado hacer tal cosa, querida – respondió con sorna ante su ataque – además soy capaz de alcanzarte después ¿lo olvidado acaso?  
\- En tal caso debo dejarles partir – no estaba agradecido por la interrupción – que tengan un buen viaje… – se giró para dejarles.  
\- No es necesario que se marche Comandante, de hecho le pediré de favor que acompañe a su gracia. – avanzo entre ellos - Regresare con las monturas lista para partir querida.  
Sin esperar respuesta se marchó dejándoles de nuevo solos, estaba agradecido de que hablara con alguien. Después de tantos días de verle triste, parecía que finalmente habla, tal vez solo tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba la atención de alguien que le amara. 

.. _ .. 

La misión en curso consistía en viajar hasta la cuenca para ayudar al académico en la búsqueda de los rastros del último rastro del Inquisidor Ameridan. Tenía los informes de los agentes, así como los informes de la presencia avarita en la zona. Sin duda sería una zona difícil y peligrosa, el viaje se estimaba en diez días de marcha. Tiempo suficiente considerando los campamentos para descansar.   
Al cuarto día llego a ellos una información inquietante por parte de una caravana de comerciantes. Tuvieron el avistamiento de un grupo de templarios corruptos cerca del camino principal. Se trata de un grupo significativamente grande que se dirigía a las Tumbas esmeraldas.   
La nueva información fue debatida por Casandra y ella, durante el descanso en el campamento. Analizaron la información obtenida y decidieron el cambio del destino de la misión. Cuando llegara al campamento en las tumbas esmeraldas informaría a SkyHold del cambio de rumbo y el motivo.  
Se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la fogata cenando cuando ella se retiró. Había pedido a Sera y Casandra que le acompañaran en la tienda. Después de lo trascurrido no estaba de querer compañía de alguno de sus amigos.  
… … … 

\- Ma garas Fen´amelan – su voz es un susurro apenas audible – ma halani – el lobo cierra la distancia y se deja abrazar por ella. Mientras escucha los sollozos mientras abrazada al lobo.  
… … …   
Se despierta sobre saltado, sus compañeros continúan durmiendo. Recuerdo de la noche que le dejo, pero como era posible de que eso hubiera ocurrido. Su mente se agito “Esto es lo provocaste, lo que le hiciste a ella” su pensamiento le grito. Ese era el motivo de los últimos días, se maldijo a si mismo por ello.  
El pánico se apodero de su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, estaba en peligro. Fuera de los muros de SkyHold no existía seguridad de que no fuera atacada por espíritu, debido al torrente de emociones en conflicto. Se preparó y salió de la tienda para acudir en su búsqueda.   
Se dispuso a montar guardia en la puerta de su tienda, después de lo hecho era lo menos que se merecía. Debía protegerle hasta estar de regreso en la fortaleza. 

.. _ .. 

Solo les tomo dos días más llegar ahí a la siguiente zona, envió el mensaje previsto. Así como un aviso a los otros puestos para estar alertas ante la presencia de enemigos en la zona. Reforzarían las guardias, reabastecerían suministros y de ser necesario solicitarían más soldados; fue la orden que entrego antes de retirarse a descansar. Una vez preparada para dormir se percató de que estaba fuera de los muros de SkyHold. Estaba en medio del bosque y debía estar lista para la batalla en cualquier momento. Una idea llego a su mente.

… … … 

En esta ocasión pudo verle se encontraba en medio del bosque de abetos, sentada al frente de la estatua de piedra. Como siempre esperando algo, podía sentir el aire cálido y el susurro de las hojas mecidas por el viento a su voluntad. Percibió el olor de las flores que le rodeaban y el sonido del sin fin de vidas dentro del bosque.  
Avanzo con paso sigiloso lo más cerca que se atrevió, no parecía estar triste en este lugar. Por alguna razón incomprensible, el lugar se sentía pacífico y en completa calma. Deseo poder abrazarle en este lugar, ayudarle de alguna manera con su dolor.   
Sintió su proximidad sus emociones en control. Continúa avanzando, hasta casi poder tocarla en el hombro derecho. Ella se levantó y se giró para encontrarlo de frente a él, apartándose unos pasos, su rostro mostro sorpresa al verle de frente delante de él.   
\- Como te atreves – grito con dolor en su voz – largo de este lugar.  
\- Ir abelas, solo quiero saber… – no esperaba esta reacción de ella, que significado podía tener el lugar – solo…  
\- Despiértate – se sintió liberada del lugar en cuanto la palabra salió de su boca.  
… … …   
La obscuridad de su tienda le sorprendió en primer momento, como había hecho eso. Le expulso del más allá con tal facilidad, nunca antes alguien le había hecho eso. Aun no llegaba el alba cuando abandono su tienda, tenía que hablar con ella.   
La calma en el campamento le permitió llegar a la tienda situada en el centro. Se detuvo un momento fuera, esperaba que se encontrara dentro aun durmiendo. Llamo me pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que entro en busca de respuestas; solo para encontrar la tienda vacía y con todo en perfecto orden. “Como en SkyHold” pensó en un momento.   
No encontró una sola muestra de que ella hubiera dormido en el lugar, estaba seguro de que no fue usada en toda la noche. “¿Dónde ha dormido entonces?” se preguntó sin querer reconocer entre rabia y miedo. Necesitaba respuestas así que fue en busca del soldado de guardia al límite del campamento.  
\- Tiene noticas del inquisidor – pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo – saldríamos al alba – explico restándole importancia.  
\- Buen día no le he visto desde anoche – el cadete pensó un momento, no recordaba tener órdenes para salir a esa hora – desde que hablo con el teniente Walder.  
\- Gracias, le buscare entonces – se marchó dejando al soldado confundido.  
Regreso a su tienda y se preparó para salir, tenía el presentimiento de que no se encontraba en el campamento. Pero antes debía hablar con alguno de sus compañeros para estar seguro. Al llegar al puesto de intendencia se encuentra con dos de ellos.  
\- Alguno ha visto al Inquisidor – soltó antes de estar cerca de ellos.  
\- No esta mañana, Risitas – respondió el enano – supongo que seguirá durmiendo es muy temprano.  
\- No lo está – dijo sin más - acabo de ir – agrego apresuradamente - voy a buscarle - y se giró para marcharse.  
\- Te acompañare, solo avisare a los otros – apenas podía verle a la distancia estaba por salir del campamento – oh! Mierda – salió en busca del resto. No era un buen presagio.  
Avanzo al noreste del campamento siguiendo la vereda de camino al campamento de los refugiados. La zona estaba estable y segura desde hace algunas semanas, con el único cambio de la nueva información. La posibilidad de presencia enemiga en el lugar le preocupaba más ahora que parecía que ella se encontraba sola y visiblemente vulnerable, tanto física como emocionalmente.


	7. Fen Ban'rals

Solo les tomo un par de minutos estar fuera del campamento también Dorian y Varric habían informado al resto de sus amigos para que acudieran a buscarle. Estaban seguros de que no se encontraba ahí desde hacía algunas horas.   
\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? A manchado de tinta – pregunto la rubia a nadie en particular - ¿o esta noche? No estoy segura – visiblemente molesta por lo ocurrido.  
\- Nadie le ha visto desde la cena de noche – respondió Casandra con un soplido molesto – debí insistir para que alguno de nosotros le hiciera compañía durante la noche – agrego casi en un gruñido.  
\- No creo que eso hubiera evitado esto – inquirió Dorian jugando con su bigote – si desea marcharse siempre lo consigue – respondió con cansancio.   
\- Motivo de más para estar alertas – Toro de Hierro y voz ronca se unió al resto – los cargadores tomaron otra dirección. – instruyo al grupo.  
Continuaron recorriendo el área en busca de cualquier indicio de su amiga. Todos tenían una idea clara de lo que podía haber pasado. Aunque ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo, estaba molesta y dolida por algo y eso la llevo a alejarse un poco de ellos. Ahora en medio de la vegetación, similar a aquella en la que creció buscaba un espacio para recluirse en si misma de nuevo.

 

Al caer la noche había entrado a su tienda para prepararse para dormir, cuando recordó que se encontraba fuera de los muros de SkyHold que le protegían. Aquí en medio de la vegetación podía tener una oportunidad diferente, para hacer frente a lo que ocurre dentro de su corazón.   
Vestida y preparada para la batalla que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente salió de la tienda. Aprovechando cada sombra de la noche salió de ahí sin ser molestada. “Algunos hábitos no se olvidad fácilmente” se recordó mientras salía a la noche.   
Tenía claro el lugar al que deseaba llegar, necesitaba hacer esto, después del sueño de la otra noche no podía evitar tener la sensación de que había olvidado algo. La conversación con Cullen le dejo aún más preocupada ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Y de ser así porque lo recordaba ahora.   
Su mente estaba hecho un lio igual que su corazón, pero necesitaba respuestas. Encontró el lugar buscado rápidamente, la estatua era la más similar al sueño que había recordado. Incluso el entorno lo encontró gratamente familiar. En este lugar meditaría el tiempo necesario para poder liberar su mente de lo que necesario para recordar.

 

Se encontraba en medio del bosque de abetos, sentada al frente de la estatua de Fen de piedra. Como siempre esperando algo, podía sentir el aire cálido y el susurro de las hojas mecidas por el viento a su voluntad. Percibió el olor de las flores que le rodeaban y el sonido del sin fin de vidas dentro del bosque.  
Podía sentir el cosquilleo de magia a su alrededor, como si algo le llamara. La calma que le ofrecía este lugar era esperanzador. Sin embargo también podía sentir que un peso se apoderaba de su corazón sin poder explicar el motivo. Sentía claramente el escozor de las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos como un mar.  
Respiro un momento y noto el avanzo con paso sigiloso. Sentía la duda que emanaba de él, así como el torbellino de emociones que parecía que le ahogarían. Podía sentir el dolor y la rabia crecer a cada paso que daba, después de tanto se atrevía a seguirla hasta ahí “Como se atreve” pensó furiosa. Sin poder contenerse se levantó y se giró para encontrarlo de frente a solo unos pasos de ella, su rostro mostro una mueca de sorpresa al verle de frente delante de él.   
\- Como te atreves – grito con dolor y tratando de tragarse las lágrimas – largo de este lugar.  
\- Ir abelas… – no quería escucho lo que le decía, no tenía significado para ella…  
\- Despiértate – grito antes de escuchar algo más, no pudo contener las lágrimas y las dejo correr.

 

El alba estaba próximo cuando abrió los ojos para ver su alrededor. Frustrada se levantó, tendría que volver no tardarían en darse cuenta de su ausencia. Después de todos los esfuerzos no había conseguido lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, respuestas.  
Regresaría al campamento en un par de horas y se enfrentaría a sus amigos. Varios de ellos con ceño fruncido, no tenía la menor duda. Después de los últimos días se dio cuenta de cuanto se preocupaban por ella, pese a todo su esfuerzo por evitar su preocupación. Estuvieron al tanto de ella y agradeció infinitamente que no le exigieran una explicación para el comportamiento.   
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento extraño a la distancia. A su izquierda algunos metros más adelante se encontraba pabellón, una zona en el centro de una cuenca. Detrás de una roca observo la presencia de un arquero y tres soldados sospechosos.  
Con sigilo se acercó para observar la situación, podía tratarse del grupo que buscaban. Presto atención a la operación delante de ella, se trataba de embarques de lirio rojo como temía. No era un grupo muy grande, solo podía ver a un total de ocho enemigos.   
Le distrajo un momento una sensación familiar, a muy corta distancia algo le llamaba. Sentía que algo se aproximaba a donde se encontraba ella. Se apodero de su cuerpo la sensación de calma y paz. Que le distrajo lo suficiente para que no se percatara que fue descubierta por un arquero que se encontraba en el techo del lugar.   
Su cuerpo reacciono al instante de manera autómata conto la fecha por la mitad con su daga izquierda, mientras la derecha buscaba protegerle. Después de todo ese era el fin de sus años de entrenamiento. Tener el poder de reacción sin tener que pensarlo.   
Así empezó la pelea, no estaba en desventaja después de todo solo eran ocho enemigos, tenía confianza en poder derrotarlos. La batalla estallo en un caos completo, un total de tres arqueros dejaban caer una cantidad de fechas buscando derrotarle.  
El primero en caer fue el del techo, con la ayuda de un cuchillo arrojadizo clavado en su garganta. El segundo lo apuñalo con un golpe mortal. El tercero trato de retroceder mientras su pecho fue cortado.   
Dos soldados salieron a su encuentro y les corto la garganta a ambos con un giro de muñecas. La adrenalina no le deja perder tiempo cada golpe cada corte, le facilita su tarea solo restan tres enemigos de los que vio antes del ataque del arquero. Se siente confiada por la tarea por cumplir.   
Un enemigo cae al suelo en un charco de sangre. Sus sentidos aumentados por la lucha de repente enmudecen. No puede percibir su entorno, algo ha sucedido. Podía sentir que exista un cambio tan drástico. Al siguiente momento se mueve lenta y pesadamente. Sus sentidos fallan solo un momento se requiere para que caiga presa, un gigante cubierto de cristales de lirio rojo la sujeta por el cuello.   
Una presión cubre su garganta impidiéndole respirar, no sabe de dónde ha salido este enemigo. Siente como su mente se desvanece poco a poco, si no hace algo terminara. Su mente vaga sin forma mientras hace un esfuerzo por respirar por mantenerse consiente. Finalmente la obscuridad le cubre, siente como su cuerpo liberado se vuelve etéreo. Claramente siente como su cuerpo flota a la nada.

 

La lucha ha desatado un sin número de ruidos que se extienden por el bosque. No muy lejos del lugar el grupo de compañeros no es ajeno a la situación y corren en busca del centro del sonido. Conocen el terreno previamente a viajado por el en otro momento. Fácilmente llegan a la cuenca que contiene el pabellón.   
Identifican al grupo de enemigos como aquellos que buscarían aquella mañana. Más de uno de ellos está molesto por el tiempo que les demorara la distracción de su tarea. Solo derriban dos enemigos antes de ver a la creatura que pelea contra el gigante.  
Sorprendentemente se trata de un lobo de gran tamaño, con el pelaje negro como la media noche. Un nuevo grupo de enemigos les ataca, distrayéndolos del lobo y el gigante. Una vez que terminan por derrotar hasta el último de ellos.   
Buscan con la vista al lobo que acaban de ver, pero se encuentran que el gigante esta derribado y decapitado aun lado del pabellón. Pero no encuentran signos del lobo. Se dispersan por la zona en busca de pistas para concluir su deber ahí; para poder continuar con su tarea previa.  
Un grito mitad chillido de la rubia, entre maldiciones atrae la atención del resto del grupo. Se reúnen entorno a ella, el lugar de donde proviene el sonido. Al lado izquierdo de donde fue derribado el gigante se encuentra una silueta encapuchada acuclillada sobre el camino. Levantando con mucho cuidado una segunda figura, rodeada de trozos de un segundo gigante de lirio congelado y destruido. No les toma más que un par de segundos para reconocerle. Tomando las armas en el momento. 

 

Tenía algún tiempo vagando por la zona cuando noto un aumento de mana a su espalda, se concentró para tratar de descubrir de quien se trataba, pero no reconoció al dueño entre sus compañeros. Regreso sobre sus pasos tan rápido como pudo después de algunos metros la dirección cambio al norte. Continúo siguiendo los rastros de magia, hasta que desapareció y una segunda oleada similar exploto y después comenzó a tranquilizarse. Sus pasos le llevaban a la zona del pabellón.   
Se encontraba cerca del lugar, una colina más adelante a su derecha sus compañeros estaban reunidos; a espera de algo, inmóviles en sus posiciones de batalla.  
\- Es nuestra amiga a quien tienes ahí, más vale que no te atrevas a lastimarla – Bianca apuntaba a la cabeza del silueta encapuchada sostenía a Helaine en su regazo, cubierta de un pequeña capa de hielo.  
\- Déjale en el suelo y retírate – la voz de mando de Casandra era firme – ahora – ordeno sin paciencia en la voz.  
\- Si de verdad fuera su “Amiga” tu arma debería apuntar a un punto – respondió con calma – se encuentra más a salvo conmigo que con cualquiera de ustedes…al parecer – no le miraba solo seguía concentrado en el bulto en sus brazos.  
\- Me temo que estas en desventaja, extraño – afirmo con un gruñido al extraño - somos demasiados enemigos contra ti – al tiempo que los cargadores se unian.  
\- Por mi pueden ser un ejército – señalo con desdén – ya han hecho suficiente… - callo al sentir un ataque con magia.  
Ante de poder moverse un escudo arcano protegió a ambos cuerpos en el suelo. El ataque se disipó en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.   
\- Parar, él no quiere hacerle daño, solo busca ayudar – el chico vestido de cuero se presentó ante el resto – no le hará daño.  
\- Mierda chico que haces ahí – dijo Varric a la figura junto a ellos – ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
\- Siempre he estado aquí, solo demasiado ocupados para verme – respondió con su acostumbrado tono críptico – no me alejo de ella, cuando esta fuera.  
\- Deberíamos calmarnos todos, no es conveniente atacar a alguien herido – una humana de cabello obscuro y ojos de amatista se unió a ello – ¿estás bien ma´fen?  
\- Estoy bien Mir asha Eveline – respondió sin alejar la vista del apostata elfo que acababa de atacarles – ella estará bien en un momento.  
Observo la reacción del resto de los congregados antes de proseguir. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de quienes eran las personas que tenía delante de ella.   
\- Esta es una sorpresa inesperada sin duda, no esperaba ver un grupo particular – avanzo hasta situarse al lado de la pareja en el suelo – señora – se inclinó y sonrió ante la mujer de cabello negro.  
\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pero a quien tenemos aquí – ¿Has abandonado tu puesto? – estas un poco lejos de su puesto - No estás de acuerdo  
\- ¿Conoces a esta persona? – tomo la palabra sin dejar de apuntar con Bianca a la extraña mujer.  
\- Estoy segura de que también le conoces – respondió al enano con un tono burlón en la voz.  
\- Me temo que un asunto… – Eveline toco el hombro al compañero – nos llevó a retirarnos del ala del grifo por un corto tiempo. ¿Cómo esta ma´falon? – llamo a su lado.  
\- Ya no está herida, pero sigue inconsciente – con su mano izquierda quito un mechón de cabello del rostro.   
Con cuidado quito la capa a su amigo en el suelo. Era un elfo joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos de zafiro, el tatuaje en su rostro no era como el resto de los que había visto. Observo a la persona que resguardaba, era una elfa joven de cabello dorado. No tenía un tatuaje en la piel como su amigo y eso la lleno de curiosidad.   
Sin levantar la vista de ellos con un movimiento envió un muro de hielo alrededor de ellos, al frente de su posición dirigió si vista al elfo detrás de él.   
\- No tengo intención de pelear contigo – le dedico una mirada fría – pero no te dejare dañar a mi amigo mientras no puede defenderse – tensándose en el acto, tomo una posición de batalla.  
\- Mir Asha Eveline, no será necesario…. – su frase quedo inconclusa. Por una sorpresa.  
El cuerpo en sus brazos se movió inquieto, lo que le distrajo de sus adversarios. Un par de ojos grises le miraban un poco confusos. Todos volvieron la vista al extraño que sostenía a Helaine se encontraba intentando despertar.   
\- ¿Cómo te sientes Asha´ier? – dijo mientras le miraba, por fin podía verle – ir abelas da´vhenan, me tomo mucho tiempo llegar – beso su frente mientras ignoraba al resto del grupo reunido.  
\- No es real – susurro con ojos vidriosos – estoy tan cansada, llévame demonio – se aferró a su túnica – ¿No puede estar aquí? - antes de desvanecerse de nuevo  
\- ¿Está bien ma´fen? – cuestiono Eveline inclinándose a su lado – no estoy...  
\- Una vez que descanse estará bien – respondió mientras usaba su capa para cubrirla con ella, le devolvió la mirada – debemos hablar con sus “amigos” – señalo con la mirada al grupo al sureste de ellos.  
\- Señora Casandra, debemos hablar de tu “amiga”, ella está bien – la buscadora guardo su arma y no dudo en acercarse a Eveline para asegurase – manténganse ahí – ordeno, sus compañeros le observaron confundidos.  
\- Me alegro de que comprendas la situación - se colocó a su lado, mientras guardaba su personal y dejaba que se acercara a ella inconsciente en los brazos de su amigo.  
\- Señora Casandra recuerdas a Van – se volvió a la mujer de cabello obscuro – hemos estado en busca de ella desde hace algún tiempo. Nunca se me ocurrió imaginar que estábamos buscando…. al Inquisidor.  
La mirada de confusión de Casandra valió una carcajada de Eveline. Sin prestar la mínima atención a la reacción de Van. Estaba casi segura que no fue una sorpresa para él.  
\- Debe descansar, por tal motivo estamos en la presente situación. Nos permiten acompañarlos a su campamento o nos acompañan al nuestro – no tenía intención de ofrecer más opciones sabía que Van no se separaría de ella – tú decides.   
\- Acompáñanos. – volvió la vista y llamo – Toro de Hierro… – se volvió al grupo detrás de ella – ayúdame…. – su frase se vio interrumpida por su voz.  
\- No te molestes se encargara Van – le dedico una mirada al elfo, que asintió – en tal caso está arreglado todo. Solo un favor… te puedes encargar de tu… amigo – señalo con la vista en dirección al apostata elfo que les había atacado.  
\- Hablare con él, pero debes saber que…- una mano le hizo callar un momento  
\- Se lo aseguro señora Casandra, conozco más detalles que vos – dijo Van en voz baja mientras se levantaba – hare todo en mis manos para arreglar su… – sus ojos estaban fijos en el elfo apostata del otro lado.  
No pudo evitar la sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que miro en dirección al apostata. Tendría que hablar con explicar la situación que tenían delante.  
Lentamente con Helaine en brazos avanzo Van sin pausa. Seguido por Eveline y Casandra cruzo el grupo hasta sin detenerse ignorando al mago elfo del otro lado. Su máscara estoica y sus ojos grises le observaban con suma atención.  
El campamento se encontraba ahora en plena actividad febril, su gracia fue llevaba de regreso inconsciente. La presencia del sanadora del equipo de Minerva le tomó por sorpresa, la mujer de cabello azabache y ojos de amatista, que llego acompañada por el elfo cabello obscuro con ojos fríos y azules como el zafiro que siempre le acompañaba  
Casandra y Dorian se encargaron de acompañarles hasta la tienda de ella y atenderle en busca de heridas que atender, pero no fueron capaces de encontraron alguna. Estaba perfectamente sana, solo exhausta al parecer.   
La situación fue muy extraña, en primer lugar vieron como este extraño elfo fue capaz de acabar con un grupo de cuatro templarios corruptos y un gigante trasformado, usando solo dos dagas. El estilo se parecía al empleado por su compañero espíritu.   
Además de la intervención de la maga Eveline lyan era conocida como un mago sanador y guerrero. No entendía que asociación podía existir entre estos dos. Pero no parecía nada bueno.   
\- Debemos hablar ahora, salgamos – la paciencia no era su virtud después de todo – está a salvo aquí.  
\- Claro pero Van permanecerá aquí, si no te molesta – respondió mientras tocaba el hombro de su amigo.  
\- Dorian cuida de ella – le pidió al mago antes de salir, el mago asintió – déjalo en mis manos.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí Eveline? – no tenía mucha paciencia y menos en este asunto   
\- Como te lo dije antes – froto su nariz un poco exasperada – bien volvamos al principio.   
Conto su historia lo mejor que pudo para explicar lo ocurrido. Cuatro meses antes del conclave se había encontrado con Van herido. Cuando se recuperó le conto estaba buscando a una elfa, que se dirigía al conclave como observador para su clan.   
Compartieron el viaje pero fue herido antes de llegar, por un oso gigante, cuando finalmente se recuperó para continuar el viaje. Se enterraron de que ocurrió la explosión estabas a dos días de Haven. Buscamos noticias de ella pero no encontramos nada, Van se resignó y comenzamos a viajar ayudando a las fuerzas de la inquisición.  
\- Fue hasta hace dos semanas que – hizo esfuerzo por recordar – reiniciamos su búsqueda de nuevo – dudo un momento y continuo.  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – era muy escéptica al respecto – si estuviste en Haven, como es posible que no la encontrara.  
\- No estoy segura si debo responder esa pregunta – dudo un momento antes de proseguir y pregunto - ¿Qué clase de guerrero es tu inquisidor? – fue la manera más fácil que se le ocurrió de saber que tanto sabia.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – tenía claro que ella sabía más de lo que decía.  
\- Nuestro inquisidor es un En´lan´sal´in o mago arcano – la voz del mago apostata llego desde atrás de las dos mujeres.  
\- Al fin alguien con respuestas, que bien – le dedico una mirada al elfo con su máscara de neutralidad. Pero podía sentir sus emociones bajo la cubierta – esa es la forma en la que Van le ha encontrado. Soñó que ella le pedía ayuda.   
\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – genuinamente estaba sorprendida, el secreto le fue confiado a ella en Haven hace mucho tiempo, entonces algo se ilumino en ella – entonces Van es…. – sonrió para sí misma.  
\- El mismo – le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad a la buscadora – empezaba a preocuparme cómo explicarlo.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir buscadora? – una mirada confusa le dedico el mago. ¿Acaso tenía secretos de él? No pudo evitar sonreír dentro, claro que sí.  
\- Pregúntale al ella – fue su respuesta y se marchó de regreso a la tienda.   
Siguió con la mirada la marcha de la buscadora, y se volvió al mago humano que le miraba con una sonrisa. Sin duda se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero no podía preguntar, después de todo cada uno tiene su secretos. 

Regreso para encontrarla sentada con un rostro agotado. No pudo evitar ver el cambio en su rostro cuando vio que se sentaba, a su lado derecho Dorian le acompañaba y a su izquierda el elfo le ofrecía un cuenco.  
\- ¿Eres un demonio? – observo con duda – ¿me encuentro soñando?  
\- Sabes la respuesta - respondió crípticamente - ¿Cómo descubrir la verdad?  
\- Con una pregunta – razono un momento – ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi madre?  
\- Yo conozco la repuesta, ¿Quieres escucharla? – pregunto y le observo.  
Ver la conducta de los dos era extraño. Llamo al mago frente a ella y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico salir.  
\- Les dejaremos solos un momento – invito a Dorian con un gesto a seguirle al exterior. En busca del resto de sus compañeros.  
\- ¿Cómo les conoces? - pregunto Dorian al salir.  
\- Son reconocibles, los mejores agentes de Minerva – respondió vagamente, no podía explicarlo a detalle aun – no tenemos de que preocuparnos.  
Llegaron hasta el puesto de intendencia al lindero del campamento para hablar con sus compañeros. No le sorprendió encontrarlos atentos a su llegada.  
\- Esta despierta, pero la dejamos a solas con Van para que hablen – miro a su alrededor y espero quien preguntaba primero.   
\- ¿Qué has podido averiguar? – el elfo pregunto a Dorian - ¿está herida?  
\- Sus heridas fueron curadas. Abandono el campamento anoche, llegando a un lugar para medita. Se encontró con el grupo a su regreso. No estaba prestando suficiente atención a su entorno, me temo – le dedico una mirada dura al responder – descansara y estará bien. ¿Qué significa lo que le dijo? – lo soltó sin más.  
\- Menciono Asha´ier, mujer de nieve o invierno; da´vhenan un cariño que denota cercanía, relación o intimidad entre una familia o pareja – apretó los dientes inconscientemente al responder. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido ante los presentes.  
\- Eso me imaginaba – le dedico una sonrisa burlona – gracias por la confirmación – ignoro deliberadamente la mirada furiosa que le dedico.  
\- Puedo responder algunas preguntas que de seguro tienen – Eveline se unía al grupo reunido, después de todo tenían que confiar en ellos – ¿quién inicia? – miro al grupo.  
\- ¿Podemos saber quiénes son tú y tu amigo? – espeto el apostata delante de ella. – para empezar.  
\- Tu único interés real es la relación entre ma´falon y tu inquisidor; no existe un solo motivo para que necesites algo sobre mí – le sonrió con suficiencia – por lo cual sus motivos son suyos. Pertenecemos a la primera línea de exploradores a cargo de Minerva Harding.   
La última línea encendió una bombilla en la mente del enano a unos pasos de ella, estaba claro que como le había dicho la buscadora debía haberle reconocido.   
\- Mierda como no fui capaz de reconocerte – avanzo hasta ponerse delante de ella – no te he visto en….   
\- Tiempo sin verte maestro Varric - se detuvo un momento a pensar – correcto.  
\- Nunca has viajo a Skyhold – sonrió a la mujer, seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba.  
\- Conoce a la buscadora y al hijo de la roca, que significa eso – continuo con su máscara de neutralidad.  
\- Significa que se tiene más información verídica de mí, que casi cualquier otro aquí – le dedico una dura mirada – hay demasiado miedo en el aire como para exponerse a extraños – la mirada de Eveline se sintió como un reclamo silencioso, a vista del resto.  
\- Tu amigo no entra en esa categoría me temo… - un movimiento distrajo su atención, le siguió con la vista.  
Antes de poder continuar con la conversación vieron a Helaine abandonar la tienda donde descansaba. Dos pasos detrás de ella le seguía Van, todos se percataron de que se dirigían fuera del campamento.   
\- Maldición, Casandra acompáñame – Eveline con paso seguro siguió a la pareja – tienes que ver esto.  
\- Me imagino lo que viene a continuación – respondió con un soplido mientras caminaba detrás de ella – no estoy segura de que es el momento, para esto.  
Con miradas confusas en resto siguió a las mujeres. Por un corto tiempo fueron guiados hasta un claro alejado del campamento, sabían que era seguidos por los amigos de ambos. Van se detuvo al límite sur del claro y espero pacientemente que Helaine tomara la posición del lado opuesto a él.   
Aún tenían la misma vestimenta de la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos portaba armas. Tenían que resolver el pasado y no existía otra forma. Al hablar con ella se encontró con algo que no esperaba, tenía que corregir su error.   
\- Empecemos da´vhenan – no dudaría ni un poco ante ella - pregunta.  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – su voz se mantenía neutral, controlando las emociones bajo control – ayúdame a entender.  
\- Era la única manera de hacerlo – no le mentiría, no obtendría otra cosa de él que la verdad – ir abelas da´vhenan….  
\- Tel´abelas, ayúdame a entender – las emociones empezaban a desbordarle, no podía tener control por mucho más tiempo.  
Una oleada de magia lleno el ambiente alrededor del claro, una capa de nieve se extendió cobre el terreno entre ellos. Estacas de hielo empezaban a salir del suelo que les separaba. En su mano derecha conjuro una espada de energía amarilla, con la que avanzo hacia él.   
\- Ayúdame a entender – le repitió con un dolor punzante en la voz - ¿Por qué?  
\- No tengo una respuesta diferente a la que te otorgue antes – no podía cambiar su respuesta, sin importar cuanto dolor le causara no podía cambiar lo sucedido.   
\- En tal caso… - dolor, rabia, pena, soledad todo bullía dentro de ella. 

Desde una corta distancia el grupo observaba lo que ocurría en el claro. Las dos figuras tomaban cada uno un extremo, preparándose para una batalla. Ninguno de los presente se sorprendió realmente de las existencia de sus habilidades mágicas. Pero fue muy impresionante ver la magnitud de su alcance.   
\- Mierda alguien está molesto en serio – la sorpresa en su voz de Varric era genuina.  
\- Deberíamos prepararnos para intervenir – el apostata agrego – sus emociones están en desorden.  
\- ¿Quién será el responsable? – la voz del Altus se unió a la conversación. Con una media sonrisa en sus labios irritaron al elfo.  
\- No hay motivo de preocupación real – estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, Casandra concluyo – esperaremos.  
\- Se solucionara antes de llegar a ser un peligro – agrego con firmeza, Eveline – estoy segura.   
Las miradas se centraron en ellas, compartían la sensación de que conocía la situación más de lo que había revelado. Ninguno le dedico más tiempo al asunto y regresaron su atención al claro. Helaine extendía una hoja espiritual en su mano derecha y se acercaba al cuello de Van. Observaron cómo continuaban con su conversación.   
Ante la sorpresa de todos Helaine inicio un ataque constante contra Van. Sus movimientos consistían en evadir buscando defenderse de ella simplemente, sus movimientos solo tenían el objetivó de evitar cada uno de sus golpes.  
Les recordaba un poco a los periodos de entrenamientos entre los soldados novatos. El objetivo de Van era claro, dejarle sacar sus emociones sobre algo entre ellos. Antes de que le ocasionara un problema.   
Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que el objetivo de Helaine era muy diferente, cada una de los ataques de ella empezaban a buscar precisar cada vez más cerca de herir a Van. Casandra y Eveline se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad preocupada. Misma que no pasó desapercibida por el resto de los reunidos.  
Las mujeres Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron al claro, seguidos de cerca por el resto. En cuanto llegaron al límite del claro una barrera de hielo los detuvo.   
\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes – la voz de Helaine sonaba fría y vacía – no interferirán.   
La imagen le recordó lo sucedido semanas atrás en el rastrillo de la fortaleza con la visita del clan. Llevo la punta de la espada espiritual a la garganta de Van, con una extraña calma familiar. La dura mirada que le recibió de los ojos grises delante de él le decía todo.  
\- Esta es tu última oportunidad ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le repitió con un dolor se sentía como una daga – Ayúdame a entender – su voz suplicante amenazaba con quebrarse.  
\- No tengo una respuesta diferente a la que te otorgue antes – su respuesta, fría y en calma sorprendió a sus escuchas.  
\- En tal caso… - levanto su mano derecha para asestar un golpe. 

El rostro de Eveline se puso blanco al comprender el contexto de la conversación. Y miro al resto de lo que le rodeaban, ninguno de ellos podía reaccionar. Si no hacía algo su amigo moriría. Llamo su mana en un momento, para poder atacarle. Cuando un par de manos se apoderaron de las suyas.  
\- Detente no está en peligro – estaba asustada eso era claro. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que le atacara.   
\- Que no está en peligro, mírale – su voz sonaba al borde de la histeria – lo va a matar.  
\- Si lo quisiera realmente muerto. Hace tiempo que estaría muerto, no tengo la menor duda – le hablo con calma – mírala.  
La punta de la hoja se clavó en el cuello y dejo salir un pequeño hilo de sangre; antes de desapareció de su mano lentamente, dejo caer su mano. Giro sobre sus talones para abandonar el claro y comenzó a caminar al límite del lado oeste. Estaba a punto de cruzar hacia el bosque cuando hablo.  
\- Ma garas fen´amelan – grito antes de internarse en el bosque.  
El elfo dejado atrás en el centro del claro, cambio de forma al lobo de pelaje obscuro y ojos de zafiro; ante la mirada atónita del grupo.   
\- Un mago cambia-formas – balbuceo mientras miraba a su lado, Casandra se centró en Eveline – explica – exigió.  
\- No solo eso – Eveline soltó un suspiro largo – debo empezar…  
\- Es un guerrero arcano como el inquisidor – el apostata hablaba de nuevo sin ser invitado – le ha llamado lobo guardián, un compañero – dijo en voz alta antes de dar media vuelta; dejando al grupo detrás mientras avanzo para regresar al campamento.  
\- Ese par son más peculiares de lo que les conviene en realidad – agrego el Altus antes de volver para alcanzar al elfo de camino al campamento.  
\- Reconstruyeron su vínculo y unión – se dejó caer de rodillas en el hielo, liberando su mana y su respiración contenida – un lobo nunca debe cazar solo, necesita un compañero y una manada.  
\- ¿Su unión? – se dio media vuelta al escuchar las palabras – ¿Qué significa eso?  
\- Ya tendrás oportunidad de verlo – se levantó lentamente para regresar al campamento – volverán cuando terminen sus asuntos. Vengan pueden tardar horas… o días.  
Sus compañeros le dedicaron una mirada cargada de sospecha pero marcharon tras ella. Detrás se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, podía significar lo mismo que en la antigüedad sus palabras. “Como debía interpretarlas” se preguntó mientras observaba el punto en el que habían desaparecido.   
Se habían marchado entre los arboles del lugar. Tenía un trabajo que deberían de continuar. Se dedicó a vagar entre arboles seguida de cerca por el lobo que le pisaba los talones. Poco a poco sus emociones estuvieron finalmente dentro de control. Estaba por caer el ocaso cuando decidió que era tiempo de volver al campamento.


	8. Dos Almas

La pelea que habían presenciado les preocupo en primer momento, pero todo finalizo bien. Se molestaron con ella, pero no podía traicionarle, después de todo no era suyo para decirlo, ¿o sí? Creía que podía haber alguien más que lo supiera pero no estaba segura; por lo que no era suyo para compartirlo  
El ocaso había caído horas atrás cuando le vieron cruzar el campamento nuevamente. Cole había desaparecido hacia horas y Sera se dedicó a hacerle bromas al elfo, que no prestaba mucha atención al resto de los reunidos hasta que le vio llegar al puesto de intendencia.  
\- Casandra necesitamos hablar – llamo a su amiga – acompáñame.  
Cuando desaparecieron Van acudió al lado de Eveline, se apartaron del grupo conversando en voz baja. Durante la hora que se mantuvieron dentro las dos mujeres, el resto espero noticias. Mientras dedicaban una mirada ocasional a Eveline y Van del otro lado.  
Casandra dejo la tienda para extender sus órdenes, debían volver a Skyhold a la mañana siguiente. Tenían pendiente la misión, pero a luz de los nuevos miembros necesitaban concluir algunas tareas antes de proseguir.   
\- Nos dividiremos en equipos – instruía al grupo en cuanto llego – avanzaran mañana al alba. Nos reuniremos en el último campamento antes de abandonar la región.  
\- ¿Nos reuniremos? – la voz incrédula del altus sonó - ¿A dónde vas a ir?  
\- Asha´ier está todo listo – llego su voz desde la espalda del grupo – cuando ordene.  
\- Ahora mismo – ordeno sin explicar al resto – asegúrense de tratar bien a Eveline. Nos veremos mañana.  
Sin más explicación dejo al grupo atrás, llego al límite del campamento y encontró la montura lista. Su ciervo rojo contenía su alforja de viaje. Observo como Van se presentaba al animal, más de uno de los presente encontraron curioso el hecho. Ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de acercare al animal sin ser agredido, ahora estaba ahí, dócil ante un extraño como si fuera ella misma.  
\- Vamos Fen´Amelan – monto al ciervo de lado – ¿aun sabes cómo montar? – extendió su mano para que le siguiera – o prefieres correr libre – todos notaron la sonrisa cálida en su rostro.  
\- Correr es tentador – dijo con calma – pero nos moveremos más rápido – salto a la monturas tras ella – compartiendo así.  
No consideraba adecuado que viajara tan rápido. Eveline y Van se unirían al resto de los miembros de la inquisición y debían buscarles un lugar apropiado. Su aportación podía obtener resultados en Skyhold.

.. _ ..

Finalmente al séptimo día llegaron a su destino, no esperaba ser recibida como lo hizo. De hecho encontró la situación preocupante, tras pasar el rastrillo se encontraban reunidos sus consejeros. Las caras confusas no se hicieron esperar.   
\- Capitán Harellan – fijo la vista en el elfo que compartía la montura con Helaine – Bienvenida su gracia – observo la mirada entre ellos y se preguntó que pasaba.  
\- Ayudar a Eveline – miro con confusión – hablaremos en la sala de guerra.  
\- Gracias por su ayuda – dijo al comandante cuándo le ayudo a llegar a suelo – debo suponer que no debo presentarles – dijo buscando no mostrar su confusión.  
\- Se encuentra bien – tomo la palabra sin pensarlo, veía aun persona diferente a la que se marchó solo uno días – fuimos informados… - observo su reacción a las palabras.  
\- No es lugar – se dirigió a los tres reunidos delante de ella - debemos hablar de algo.  
\- ¿Puedo saber por qué? – la pelirroja le miro inquisitiva. Antes de ser callada con un gesto – sigamos entonces.  
\- Abrir el camino – sonrió levemente, mientras avanzaba escaleras arriba – lo hablaremos dentro. Eveline y Van acompáñenos.  
Llamo a los faltantes y así iniciaron el ascenso. Cuatro mujeres tomaron la delantera en la escalera, seguida de cerca por los dos hombres que cerraban la pequeña comitiva.   
\- Debo agradecer el apoyo, fui informado de lo sucedido – no solo era una cortesía, estaba realmente agradecido de que su señora no estuviera herida de gravedad – estoy en deuda.  
\- Es mi deber protegerla y asegurarme de que no sufre daño alguno nuevamente – miro sobre su hombro – agradezco que pudiera ayudarle.   
Sin duda tenía una idea de a quien se dirigía la última parte del mensaje, compartía su deseo lo que le llevo a realizarse varias preguntas. Así como recordar el mensaje que envió Casandra era extraño y había más de lo que se mostraba en él. “Como tiene conocimiento de la situación” se preguntó imaginando que fue informado, pero como esa era la mayor duda.  
Finalmente en la sala de guerra, respondió algunas de las preguntas por lo ocurrido, no estaban del todo contentos con lo que les fue informado. Investigarían a sus espaldas por lo que decidió que ofrecería algo de información a ellos.  
\- Primero debemos hacer las presentaciones – miro a cada uno hasta que asintieron – A quien tenemos…. – cada uno de los consejeros fue presentado.  
Al concluir con el protocolo, la situación tomo un giro más a tenso. Un silencio se apodero de la sala, tenía que explicar la situación pero sin revelar más información de la que necesitaba.   
\- ¿Por qué tomar ese nombre? – pregunto con la vista clavada en el – que motivo autodenominarse traidor – espeto con claramente molesta.  
\- Debido a que es la verdad – dijo con calma – lo tome desde que te traicione, nada cambia lo ocurrido.  
\- Como si se pudiera traicionar a un muerto – farfullo apretando los puños mientras sostenía la mirada fija en él, después de un momento. Finalmente algo cambio en su gesto y agrego – convenido, conversación para otro lugar y momento.  
El único sonido en la sala son las dos voces, los tres pares de ojos al frente se miran entre sí. Su mente ya se imagina la serie de conclusiones a las que están saltando sus mentes. Involuntariamente siente la sangre en su rostro y cuello. Cierra los ojos buscando tranquilizar su corazón, al abrirlos dos pares de ojos están fijos en ella.   
Su mirada es tan penetrante que se siente desnuda delante de sus ojos marrón rojizos, pero no puede apartar la mirada. [Oh creador yo me imagino lo que pasa por su mente ante las palabras dichas, solo espero…] Buscando desesperadamente huir de sus acusaciones silenciosas.   
Encuentra los segundos ojos fijos en ella, no son acusadores por fortuna, solo un poco tristes. Nota cierta simpatía por ella en la calidez de los orbes ámbar, es como si comprendiera la situación y le disculpara. [Oh no puede ser posible, el cree…. No tenemos que aclarar esto] mira en dirección a la pareja y les observa guardar silencio, dejando el tema interpretado libre mente. [Que me lleve el vacío, como acaba en medio de esto] reprime el impulso de buscar donde esconderse de las miradas. La mencione su nombre le saca de su mente.  
\- Señora Eveline, acompáñeme arreglaremos una habitación para que pueda descansar – sus ojos e encuentran con los ojos obscuros en el rostro de la embajadora – su gracia le informare cuando esté lista la otra…  
\- No es necesario Josie, compartirán habitación como hasta ahora – miro en dirección a Van en busca de desacuerdo – ¿es correcto? - pregunto casi casual.  
\- Es correcto, no podría ser de otra manera – concluyo ante la mirada indescifrable – gracias por entender.  
\- Ningún problema – se dirige a la embajadora en estado de shock – hacer los arreglos, le esperare para continuar.  
El rostro de los presentes dio paso de la duda a la sorpresa, en un segundo. Se miraron entre ellos y estar seguros de comprender lo que ocurría. Observaron cómo los tres abandonaban la sala. Como apoyaba ambas manos sobre el gran mapa.  
\- Está bien su gracia – la pelirroja rodeo la mesa tomo el brazo – debe descansar retomaremos todo mañana.  
\- Necesito un informe completo de sus actividades – tomo un pergamino - informen a la ala del grifo que se encontraran aquí por algún tiempo y si es necesario busquen reemplazos para ellos – recupero la vertical penosamente – deben estar llegando lo encontrado… - un par de brazos le atrajeron perdiendo el equilibrio.  
\- Háblame, que sucede, como le ayudamos – la voz ronca le rompió – que necesita.  
\- Solo tiempo – respondió pesadamente - lo creía muerto tanto como el a mí – dijo reprimiendo las emociones – solo es necesario tiempo, tiempo que no tengo.  
Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Josíe se unió a ellos. Continuaron con las tareas pendientes. Mientras su mente no le daba tregua.


	9. Memorias compartidas

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin e la reunión entre los consejeros se había terminado hacia una hora. Tendría que regresar a su lugar en la torre, detrás de ella se encontraba Eveline miembro de la primera línea de exploradores con su compañero habitual.  
Le desconcertó la aparición en primer momento, pero después de la conversación con Helaine no encontró ninguna razón real de preocupación por ella. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida en compañía de ella. Con calma volvió su atención al camino a la cocina, al cruzar la puerta del despacho de la embajadora se encontró con la maestra espía dentro.  
\- Mir asha Eveline – saludo a la mujer que se convirtió en su amiga – dirth-asha – saludo a la mujer susurrante a su lado.   
\- Muy bien, gracias Van – respondió Eveline con calma - ¿está bien da’vhenan?   
\- Si, ya ha descansado y… - dudo un momento – mañana planea seguir su tarea programada.  
\- ¿Cómo esta Van? – pregunto la formalidad del elfo le llenaba de curiosidad - ¿Le dejaste sola? – cuestiono con genuina sonrisa.  
\- Por supuesto que no, le acompaña su amigo – no tenía confianza plena en él, pero Helaine le aseguro que era su amigo y no había motivo de duda – toman te. Mientras llevo su cena.  
\- En tal caso acudiré a verle – la pelirroja se apartó de la pareja y cruzo la puerta – nos veremos más tarde, Eveline.  
\- Te acompañare, debo saber cómo moverme dentro de este lugar – tomo el brazo de Van. a espera de que le indicara.  
\- Ma nuvenin mir asha Eveline – le indico la escalera he iniciaron el descenso.  
Permanecieron charlando mientras la luz del día abandono el cielo. Tenían tiempo que no charlaban de esa manera. 

 

En su habitación estaban solos, después de lo ocurrido no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de lo que sentía. Conversaron un poco del día antes de que estuviera seguro de tocar el tema. Extrañaba el tiempo compartido entre risas en el campamento compartidos anteriormente.  
\- Dime querida, ¿Que va a suceder ahora? – pacientemente espero la reacción a la pregunta.  
\- Si te soy honesta no lo sé – no tenía aun palabras para explicar lo que había sucedido – que debo hacer ma´falon… - de inmediato guardo silencio – alguien viene – dijo en un susurro  
\- Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo – el cambio de su rostro le dijo mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Tenía el corazón roto.  
\- Puedo unirme al te, supongo – solo la voz cantaría, esperando respuesta en el descanso de la escalera, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos – y aprovechar de charlar. Que te parece, tenemos tiempo en lo que tu caballero trae la cena – dijo con una mirada de complicidad.  
\- Ni me digas – dijo con un roce de sarcasmo en su voz – creo que hay costumbre que no se dejan de lado con los años – agrego con amargura.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dedico una mirada inquisitiva mientras jugaba con su bigote - ¿Acaso no es una costumbre reciente?  
\- Oh! Que va – suspiro lentamente mientras reunía valor para responder – una vez fui herida por un oso durante una cacería. Permaneció a mi lado, nadie fue capaz de convencerlo de alejarse de mi lado hasta que desperté, tres días después – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante el recuerdo - Se aseguraba de comer en mis horarios y no hacer nada más que descansar. Solo me dejo regresar a mis tareas hasta que fui capaz de derrote en un combate – una sonrisa floto en su rostro.   
\- Eso es dulce, se preocupa mucho por ti – la sonrisa de la pelirroja fue grande – imagino lo que habría ocurrido de estar a tu lado desde un inicio.  
\- Como cualquiera de los que te rodeamos ahora – el comentario le llevo a verle una sonrisa sencilla en su rostro.  
\- Me alegro de que no estuviera antes – dijo con un suspiro – algo me dice que no… - se levantó pesadamente del sillón, tenía que alejar el pensamiento – gracias por todo – tomo las manos de ambos en sus manos – les agradezco mucho esto.  
La mirada de complicidad se rompió cuando apretó su mano entre las de ellos. Entre risas y lágrimas continuaron con su conversación. Hacía días que no se reunían los tres para conversar.

 

El su posición privilegiada junto a la chimenea de la sala, podía ver a todos lo que cruzaban la puerta de volantes. Le agradaba saber que ocurría en el lugar. Cuando vio pasar al Colmillos por tercer vez en el día. “en busca de la cena” pensó, sonriendo en el interior.   
Le vio hablar con Evee y Nigthgale, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Cruzo la puerta de madera a su espalda y fue en busca de un viejo amigo. Al cruzar el puente de piedra se dio cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para la caída de la noche.  
Llego a la torre para encontrarlo entre informes, pero completamente solo. Para su sorpresa no se percató de su presencia en primera instancia. Después de dos días de observación, se recordó que no era conocido por su mente suspicaz.  
\- Trabajando aun Rizado – saludo en cuanto estuvo frente a el – no te he visto – concluyo secamente.  
\- Hola, Varric ¿Que te trae por aquí? – le dedico una mirada curiosa al enano - ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- Me gustaría charlar contigo de algo – dudo durante un momento la mejor manera de plantear su conversación – ¿recuerdas a la nueva integrante de las filas?  
\- Son dos si mal no recuerdo – declaro con énfasis - ¿Qué tienen? – había captado su atención en el asunto.  
\- Sucede que la buscadora me aseguro que yo debía conocerla y pues…. – se mostró visiblemente confundido – no puedo recordar de dónde.  
\- No creo que sea de mucha importancia en realidad, tenemos el informe de Leliana, además de la confianza de Casandra en ella. No creo que debemos preocuparnos por un mago de las marcas libres. Enviada al conclave que sobrevivió por azar del destino… - en ese momento algo en su cerebro se encendió y abrió el cajón a su derecha, tomando un rollo de pergamino. Lo abrió he inicio su lectura – TU…sabias de esto y no me dijiste. – le miro acusadoramente.  
\- Mierda! Así que esa fue mi cara cuando lo descubrí – dijo entre dientes el enano – debo de pagar entonces – se giró para marcharse por la puerta a su derecha – si quieres hablar estaré en la taberna… - abrió la puerta y antes de cruzarla se volvió a el – hoy cenara en el jardín con las mujeres, tal vez más tarde….- cerró la puerta tras él y se marchó.  
Era un completo idiota, como no se había dado cuenta de la relación entre el nombre y la persona, que llegado a hechos recientemente. Después de los años trascurridos no pensó en volver a verle. Sin duda era una grata sorpresa. 

 

Se encargaron de las dos bandejas con sus respectivas cenas. Se sorprendió del hecho de que pese a tener dos días en el lugar, habían hablado con la suficiente frecuencia para no estar de todo desinformado del todo el uno del otro.   
Avanzaron con cuidado por las escaleras de regreso al despacho de la embajadora. Finalmente se separaron en la sala del trono. Eveline se dirigía al jardín para cenar y charlar con Josíe, Leliana y Morrigán, tal y como había acordado esa tarde; después de la reunión.  
Tomaron sus caminos para seguir sus propios planes. La luz abandono por completo el cielo cuando llego al jardín de la fortaleza. En el centro del pequeño Partenón se situó la mesa que usarían para su cena. Casandra había insistido en que se reuniera con el resto, después de todo eran parte del mismo equipo.  
Cuando finalmente regreso con la cena supo que sus visitantes se habían despedido un poco de tiempo antes. Después de verle mucho mejor que los últimos días, podía concederle esto y más. 

 

Dejo la habitación de su amiga para que se preparara para su cena y descanso. Camino a su lugar habitual en la biblioteca fue interrumpido un momento, habían tenido cinco días para que descansara. Se encontraba con que su amiga estaba más recuperada de lo que podían esperar sin duda algo tenía que ver con la presencia de cierto nuevo miembro.   
Las tareas pendientes no esperarían por siempre y tenían aun algunas misiones pendientes. Así le informo que continuarían con los planes previos. Una idea cruzo su mente al llegar a la rotonda como de costumbre levemente iluminada, estaba sus informes y libros.   
Seguía sin saber que le había motivado para alejarse de su trabajo e tiempo suficiente para atender otros asuntos. Sin duda alguna era fascinante en toda su magnificencia, pero no encontró el motivo que suscitó el interés en él. Sin duda no comprendería nunca ese aspecto de ella.   
\- Imagino le gustara saber que nuestra Señora se encuentra mejor - sonrió para ver que reacción tenia - Está a recuperando su antiguo yo. Es maravilloso, partiremos a la cuenca en breve – no obtuvo respuesta y concluyo que el enano tenía razón. Su rostro estoico y falta de interés en lo ocurrido lo cabreaba, decidió que era momento de continuar adelante – eren un ególatra insufrible.   
Escucho las palabras, claramente buscaba una reacción. Se esforzó en concentrarse en los libros y pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Algunos de ellos contenían los informes entregados por Leliana para las investigaciones en las que le ayudaba. Ahora no era capaz de concentrarse en nada de eso. No entendía había cambiado, parecía que todos estaban dedicados a hacerlo molestar.  
Decidió que necesitaba salir de ahí, saldría en busca de un lugar para pensar en lo que haría después. Posiblemente podría hablar con ella, si se encontraba realmente calmada y con sus emociones en control.   
Salió de la torre del homenaje para buscar el consejo de compasión. Después de ayudarle con el asunto del amuleto lo encontraba más críptico de lo habitual. Pero no tenía duda de que podría ayudarle. Llego a ático de la posada sin ningún problema y ahí le encontró en su lugar habitual. Escuchando atentamente a los reunidos debajo de ellos.  
\- Me gustarían unas palabras, mi amigo – se colocó a un lado de su amigo espíritu.  
\- Su dolor te preocupa, que pueda sucumbir al dolor y desesperación. …. Un lobo no puede sobrevivir solo…no tiene una manada. Duda no debe arrastrar a otros con él por miedo a la soledad. – el joven hablo con una avalancha de palabras – yo le ayude cuando corrió riesgo de convertirse en cenizas, olvido su antiguó ser, herida y continuo. – lo miro un momento - Yo no sé qué hacer con el frio. El dolor que llena el pecho y congelando su alrededor. Frio que muerde, soledad, recupero la pérdida de su lobo. Cuando se encontró sola de nuevo le necesito y le ayude a reunirse. Yo solo ayude.  
A la luz de la nueva información, su mente comprendió lo que sucedía. Las palabras encontraron un nuevo sentido en su mente ahora, todo tenía sentido. 

.. _ .. 

 

Todos sus amigos ocuparon sus lugares habituales dentro de la fortaleza. El primero en buscarle en su habitación, llevo consigo una tetera y algunas tazas. Como de costumbre sin llamar entro en la habitación y se sorprendió al llegar arriba para encontrarla sentado sobre el sofá con un libro en las manos.   
\- Pero querida deberías estar descansando – dijo dejando la charola en la mesa a su lado – te he traído un poco de té. Para que lo compartas conmigo, claro está.  
\- Desea que me retire da´vhenan – llamo desde un rincón – en cuanto termine saldré si lo desea.  
\- Oh querida lo siento, tenéis visita – con una sonrisa maliciosa – debo ser terriblemente inoportuno.  
\- No hay necesidad – sonrió a Dorian tomando su mano – nos acompañas da´vhenan – llamo a al baño de la habitación.  
\- Aprovechare de traer su cena – se inclinó y beso se frente – puede cuidarla por mí – volvió su atención al mago a su lado.  
\- Sera un placer – siguió con la mirada su estela.  
La luz del día se despedía de la habitación, motivo por el cual se levantó en busca de preparar la chimenea. Lo último que deseaba era verle morir de frio. Salió de la habitación como si nunca hubiera estado en el lugar. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

La luz de las antorchas en la taberna iluminaba tenuemente las mesas, en la sala acordaron reunirse para celebrar a sus nuevos compañeros. El pretexto perfecto para una fiesta, Eveline tenía un lugar ocupado al lado de Van buscando convencerle.   
\- Vamos por favor nunca te he escuchado cantar – rogaba entre risas – no tienes manera de negarte – le dijo en tono acusador – por favor solo una, lo prometo – se inclinó frene a él.  
Desde unos metros tras ellos, observaba con cuidado a los reunidos. Fui invitada a unirse a todos ellos, sin aceptar un no por respuestas, pero al llegar se encontró con deseos de observar lo que ocurría solamente. Ver la conversación le llevo a recordar tiempos pasados. 

\- Estoy segura que puedo ayudarte – menciono mientras se llegaba a la mesa – si en verdad deseas escucharle cantar.  
\- Yo prefiero que no – espeto Van con convicción – ya he dado mi respuesta, gracias.  
\- Vamos a divertirnos un poco que te parece – dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras le miraba con intensidad – recuerdo una…. – su frase fue cortada cuando le vio saltar de la silla.  
\- Nae, se lo que estás pensando, no es buena idea – supo que estaba atrapado en cuanto se puso en pie – Fenadhis lasa, - juro resignado mientras volvía a su silla. De visible mal humor.  
\- En tal caso convenido – tomo una profunda respiración y comienza. 

Lleno con su voz el aire, su melodiosa voz se elevó sobre los sonidos llamando la atención de los presentes. Al tiempo que la taberna se encontraba en completo silencio. Reconociendo la voz al momento.

 

Por todo lo que me hace ser yo  
Voy a ofrecerme a ti

Hey es la primera vez  
Que he sonreído tanto  
Estoy seguro que  
Tome todos los caminos equivocados  
Solo para llegar a este día

Siempre todo el camino sola…

Se unió una segunda voz de que nadie esperaba, una ola de sentimientos inundo el ambiente mientras escuchaban.

Lejos, tan lejos como los ojos puede ver  
Tomados de las manos por siempre  
Deberemos ser capaces de ir  
Donde queramos

Alternaban en la melodía, mientras escuchaban como embrujados por el torrente de sentimientos y emociones en la melodía. Ella toma la siguiente estrofa.

Me dijiste que no estaría sola nunca más  
Y sonreí de nuevo  
Ahora tenemos algo precioso  
Que debemos proteger  
Pero habrá tiempos  
En que no seremos capaces de hacer nada  
Perderemos todas las posibilidades  
Y la obscuridad te alejara de mí

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir, mientras el calor en la piel se extendía desde el corazón. Aun no se atrevían a mirar la fuente de las voces. Mientras escuchan la respuesta de él.

Cuando la desesperación intente tragarte,  
Me convertiré en la luz que te ilumine  
Incluso impediré que el creador de este mundo  
Te aleje de mí, otra vez

Cada uno de ellos condujo la canción como una conversación, en silencio sepulcral. Los oyentes finalmente buscan la fuente. Mientras ella continúa.

Por todo lo que me hace ser yo  
Voy a ofrecerme a ti  
Hey hay mucha felicidad en este mundo ¿Cierto?  
Si estamos juntos algún día…

Se reunieron en el centro de la taberna, de lados opuestos con la mirada fija en el otro, continuando con la canción. Escucharon movimientos en la segunda planta de todos los que buscaban conocer a los dueños de las voces. Él toma la palabra primero ignorando todo el ruido.

Un día alguien te llamara mentiroso  
Intentaran herirte con palabras crueles  
Intentaran poner te una corona de espinas  
Sin intentar tan solo creer en ti

 

Me convertiré en tu único aliado…  
Conozco la soledad y tu dolor…

Las palabras sonaban a más que una estrofa, era más como una declaración. Sintieron en el corazón un vuelco, mientras miraban a la pareja. Cuando ella levanto la vista para continuar, fue reconocida. 

Si algún día llegas a entender todo de mí  
Seguramente estaré en ese lugar  
Así que incluso si no hay un pedazo de esperanza ahí  
Si me convierto en alguien que no debió existir  
Yo se mejor que nadie…  
Que nunca me olvidaras…

Por todo lo que me hace ser yo  
Voy a ofrecerme a ti  
Yo soy tuya

Es consciente de la mirada fija en ellos desde todos los puntos de la taberna, Helaine levanta su mano derecha en invitación. Observan el momento en que Van toma su mano, besa su frente y la envuelve en su brazo izquierdo de regreso a la mesa compartida con sus amigos. El hechizo de la melodía rompe en un sinfín de murmullos en todos lados de la taberna.  
Helaine toma asiento al centro de la mesa ante más de una mirada de asombro, dejando que Van regrese al lado de Eveline con una extraña sonrisa. Pasea por los rostros a espera de quien preguntara primero.

 

Desde su lugar en el tercer piso escucha la suave melodía que rompe los diversos sonidos en la taberna. Las emociones que trasmitía la voz eran diferentes en esta ocasión, dejando de lado la melancolía que le había empañado antes. Busco sin descanso la fuente de la voz, sin atreverse a salir de las sombras.  
Se sorprendió ante la aparición de la segunda voz, como si tratase de una pareja perdida que finalmente se reunía. Escucho atentamente las estrofas, más como una declaración romántica que una canción en realidad.   
Cuando el silencio solo era roto por sus voces comprendió que no era el único en notar la profundidad de los sentimientos de la pareja vertidos en su melodía. Pasos silenciosos se escuchaban por todos lados, cada uno de los presentes tenían deseos de conocer a los cantantes.  
Con paso calmado se dirigió a la barandilla para poder ver de quien se trataba, la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. En el centro de la taberna a la vista de todos estaba ella, su cabello suelto caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros y vestida con la túnica de color verde que le encantaba, estaba de pie a un extremo de la sala.  
Con la siguiente estrofa del lado opuesto salió de las sombras su compañero cantante. Debió haberlo imaginado quien más podría ser. Les observo a detalle mientras se mantenían a los lados opuestos de la habitación con la mirada fija.  
Cuando finalmente levanto la vista una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin poder alejar la vista sintió los celos y envidia llenarlo al verlo a su lado, su interior se agito al ver su brazo alrededor de ella. Con fuerza sujeto la barandilla hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, cerró los ojos para obligarse a calmarse   
[Tomaste tu decisión correcta o equivocada debes seguir adelante con ella] su mente le grito al instante, al abrir los ojos ya no estaban a la vista. Fue cuando noto a la presencia de la rubia un piso por debajo de él, su sonrisa le dijo que tenía tiempo suficiente observándole.   
Solo le dedico un momento hasta que le vio seguir su camino, se dirigía a bajar para reunirse con el resto de los miembros de su grupo.  
\- Desea que regrese su sonrisa, se merece ser feliz. Recuperar su anterior yo, uno que no está roto o dañado – el chico rubio estuvo a su lado mientras les observaba – haría cualquier cosa por ella.   
\- Lo se cole – dijo con pesar al comprender las palabras del espíritu – puedo ver que la ama, que estará ahí para ella siempre. De una manera que yo no puedo estar – se alejó del chico sin escuchar nada más de lo que dijo.  
Decidió evitar a los reunidos debajo, cruzo la puerta para salir a las almenas. Durante un breve momento dudo del camino a tomar. En su deseo de evitar cualquier posibilidad de verle de nuevo avanzo a su derecha caminaría por las almenas hasta el jardín para regresar a la torre de la biblioteca.  
Se enfrentó a los murales con un anhelo en su corazón, un recordatorio de que ella existía y era real. Pero no podía dejar de lado el motivo de su existencia por ella.  
[Que es una muerte en comparación con dos vidas, con gusto pago ese precio cualquier día] el recuerdo de sus palabras le atormentaba. Como podía ella estar tan decidida a dar su vida para que otros pudieran vivir. La pérdida de tal espíritu le lleno de un gran pesar.

 

El bullicio del lugar regreso como si nunca se hubiera extinguido, por doquier conversaciones se escuchaban. En las mesa aledañas se observaban las pintas de cerveza fluir como si fueran agua en medio del verano más caluroso.

\- Vamos jefe, su nombre – rugió ante la falta de información – no nos engaña con esa historia – dedico una mirada para hacerle saber que sabía lo que quería esconder.  
\- Oh! Está bien – dijo a regaña dientes – se llamaba Mirsha hace tiempo en un Arlathvhen – dijo con el ceño fruncido – esa insípida chica solo buscaba la posición – concluyo con gesto molesto.   
\- ¡Lo sabía! – grito en medio de una carcajada – me imagino la cara al escucharlos cantar – dijo mirando a cada uno - ¿Qué lo motivo esta vez? – pregunto mirando a Eveline.  
\- Quería escucharlo cantar – respondió quitándole importancia – tengo buenos recuerdos de la melodía.  
\- Aun que tuvo otros efectos eh! – con sus brazos cubrió sus hombros desde la espalda – el señor ¡Soy muy Elfo! escucho todo – susurro al oído, mientras sonrió con malicia al gigante y el mago delante de ella.  
\- No creo que le importe – comento tratando sin éxito quitar hierro al asunto – en todo caso ¿Que hace fuera de sus libros? – se preguntó en voz alta.  
\- Oh! Estaba con el chico-cosa arriba – se retiró de su lado y se sentó sobre la piernas del mago en frente de ella – su rostro cuando te reconoció fue…. – soltó una risa mal disimulada – simplemente genial.  
\- Bueno no puedo tomar el crédito por la canción, es muy antigua – dijo mirando a Van al otro lado – recuerdas la historia.  
\- Por supuesto, es muy bella… - dijo con calma – he igualmente triste – concluyo mirándole de regreso.  
\- Me gustaría poder escucharla – menciono Eveline con duda en la voz – no creo conocer una historia así.  
\- En tal caso yo le contare la historia Mir Asha – de este modo inicio la historia.  
Conto como antes de que entre los clanes Elfos existiera la costumbre de que los Arlathvhen. La elección del emparejamiento de los magos era de modo distinto, no se permitía a dos magos unirse. Considerando que el unirles aun guerrero daba más posibilidades de hijos con habilidades mágicas, no muy diferente a la idea de los círculos al no permitir matrimonios a los magos en ellos.   
En estas condiciones dos magos se enamoraron y se les negó el permiso para unirse. En su desesperación hicieron uso de la canción para dejar claras sus intenciones, pero no fue suficiente. Se vieron obligados a abandonaron su clan al norte de las marcas libres, para poder continuar juntos.  
Dos años después ella regreso a su clan en medio del luto, perdió a su compañero en medio de un conflicto en una ciudad humana. Solo recupero su deseo de vivir al descubrir que estaba embarazada. Fue el momento el que se descubrió que la unión de magos engendra magos más fuertes de sus padres.   
\- Es una costumbre conocida en Tevinter – dijo con calma – no imagine que fuera desconocido en el resto de thedas.  
\- La magia elvhen es un poco diferente – se aventuró – buscamos la afinidad entre la pareja; mientras que el imperio busca en poder político del otro lado – respondió con suficiencia.  
\- Puedo comprender eso – agrego - aunque no están exentos del mismo detalle – señalo mirando a Helaina – por tu comentario anterior.  
\- Es correcto – cedió ante su afirmación – por tal motivo no lo permití – miro al otro lado – no me interpondré si fuera la persona adecuada – esbozo una sonrisa cómplice.  
\- En tal caso se da por vencida Asha´ier – dijo pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Eveline, acercándola a su lado – no es propio de ti – dijo en tono acusador.  
\- Te hare saber cuándo eso suceda – dijo levantándose de su silla – debo descansar, gracias por todo – camino hasta la puerta. Dejando al grupo reunido en la mesa.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron antes de salir pero no agregaron nada más, aun lado podía sentir las miradas de los reunidos en la mesa en ella. Estaban haciendo esto apropósito y solo estaba en medio.  
Sin pensarlo más se levantó para dirigirse igualmente a la puerta sin molestarse en despedirse, sabía que su voz no saldría aun cuando lo intentara. Cruzo la sala y salió a la noche estrellada sin desear volver la vista, podía sentir los ojos en su espalda.

.. _ ..

 

La penumbra les recibió al dejar atrás la taberna, le vio alejarse solo unos metros antes de recibir compañía el elfo estaba detrás de ella de nuevo. No existía la menor posibilidad de error era ella, desde que le vio en Haven meses atrás tuvo que reconocer sus dudas por un momento. Ahora después de verle de nuevo lo sabía.  
Observo atentamente a la pareja alejarse hasta la fortaleza, eso sería un problema. Estaban más protegidos que en su alojamiento anterior, tendría que esperar el momento para acercársele. Ya estaba impaciente por tener una nueva probada de ella.   
Fue entonces que una idea cruzo su mente, tal vez si compartía el premio podía conseguir un poco de apoyo en el asunto. Nunca ha sido egoísta con sus hermanos y después de todo existían más admiradores como él.   
Con ese pensamiento avanzo hasta las barracas en busca de algún otra alma torturada como la suya. No era el único con los mismo pensamientos de eso estaba seguro.


	10. Maleficarum

Su conversación de anoche aún estaba presente en su mente, comprendía por qué pero aun así no se sentía cómoda con la situación. Por un momento deseo estar en la posición de ellos, tener la oportunidad de haberse reunido como lo esperaba.   
Lo feliz que habría sido, si las cosas hubieran sido tan diferente. Un peso apretó su pecho y sintió la punzada del dolor de nuevo. Su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no le sintió cerca. Sus brazos le cubrieron cálidamente haciéndole saltar.  
\- Estas fuera sin capa y aun no rompe al alba – susurro a su oído – continuas preocupada – su voz cuestiono – podemos aclararlo si es lo que te preocupa.  
\- No, solo pensaba – menciono con duda – si fuera a la inversa yo…. – sintió como le giraba para enfrentarse a sus ojos.  
\- Seguiría cuidando de ti – afirmo con convicción – solo lamento no haber llegado antes de… - le abrazo tan fuerte como pudo – no se merece lo que le ocurrió y voy a cuidar de ti.  
\- Pero no puede pedirle eso – gimió – no después de que la encontró… - su voz se quebró.  
\- lo estoy ofreciendo, en primer lugar – dijo acariciando su espalda – y ella lo entiende mejor de lo que esperaba, en segundo lugar - con cuidado levanto su barbilla y le miro a los ojos – no hay que temer. Todo está bien entre nosotros.  
Después de dejar un beso en su frente le guio de regreso al interior de la habitación compartida, aún tenían un par de horas para enfrentarse al día. 

 

La tranquilidad de la mañana se rompió por las voces de los reclutas preparándose para su sesión de entrenamiento de ese día. Después de dos días pospuestos debido a la repentina nevada que había caído. El alba fue recibida con un gran bullicio dentro de la fortaleza.   
Retomarían el viaje a la cuenca helada, seguían teniendo pendiente la misión. Estaba establecido que partirían a la mañana siguiente. Al grupo se integrarían ellos dos, así lo había decidido. Después de una semana estaban tenían trabajó que cumplir.  
Muy temprano esa mañana Eveline decidió acompañar a Van a observar el entrenamiento de las fuerzas militares establecidas aquí. Después de todo eran las defesas. Escucho con una sonrisa las veces que critico impacientemente la falta de compromiso en su labor durante el desayuno.  
Cuando le propuso que le acompañara a ver las acciones de ellos antes de juzgarles, sonaron maldiciones por no encontrar apoyo en ella. Explico sus motivos lo mejor que pudo para que comprendiera, después de todo conocía a su comandante y no era la persona débil que Van imaginaba de eso estaba segura.   
El círculo de madera en el segundo patio les dio la bienvenida. El grupo reunido estaba formado por dos docenas de jóvenes entusiastas a espera de probar sus habilidades antes sus superiores. Con paciencia observaron la primera ronda de combates. Encontrando gratificante el hecho de tener una buena formación pese a su corto tiempo en las fuerzas.  
\- ¿Qué opinas? – dijo mientras miraba a su lado - no son muchachos inexpertos.  
\- Lo reconozco – respondió manteniendo la vista fija – no tienen mala formación, aun les falta un poco. Pero son capaces de cumplir su labor.  
\- Me alegro de escucharlo – tuvo que contener las ganas de reír por su cambio de opinión – porque no invita na da´vhenan a unírsenos, podríamos entrenar si se encuentra mejor.  
\- Es una buena idea – pensó un momento – de esta manera sabremos que se encuentra lista para salir mañana.   
\- ¿Acaso piensa usarlo como escusa? – un brillo acusador lleno sus ojos – puedo derrotarle si es lo que necesita – le sonrió con malicia.  
\- Se le puede intentar – una pequeño sonrisa se burló en la comisura de sus labios - de eso no me queda la menor duda.  
\- ¿Acaso duda de mi habilidad ma´falon? – ofreciendo reto en su voz – le he visto y no creo…. – su frase murió cuando vio su gesto.  
\- Por supuesto que no. He visto el alcance de ambas… – espero un momento para definir la mejor manera de explicarlo – no creo que tenga una tarea fácil… son demasiado similares – concluyo sin explicar más.   
Miro con curiosidad al elfo a su lado y una idea que cruzo su mente. Después de todo las conocía lo suficiente como a ambas para considerar que su opinión estaba en lo cierto.  
\- Ahora tengo más deseos de conocer sus límites – dijo para sí misma en voz alta.  
\- Entonces le buscare, me esperara aquí – se despidió de ella y regreso a subir por las escaleras.  
Su despedida hizo que se diera cuenta de su pensamiento en voz alta y sonrió. Regreso su vista grupo reunidos y se aproximó a Dylan el oficial encargado de la práctica aquella mañana.

 

La reunión del consejo había concluido apenas unos minutos atrás, esperaba terminar de cerrar detalles con Josíe en su despacho cuando vio que Cullen y Leliana dejaban la sala de guerra, para dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos. Tenían mucho trabajo pendiente por concluir en lo que estaban listos para el siguiente movimiento.   
Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo, considero que regresaba alguno de los que acababan de marcharse. Se volvió para ver de quien se trataba, encontró al elfo en la puerta. Por un momento no supo que hacer, la intervención de Josíe rompió el silencio.  
\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti Solas? – intercambio miradas entre ellos – adelante – invito sin prestar atención a Helaine.  
\- Volveré en otro momento… - se disponía a marcharse.  
\- No será necesario – la voz de Van intervino a su espalda – Asha´ier ha terminado – le llamo mientras se acercaba a ella – estamos listo – le informo, sin explicar más.  
\- Por supuesto, te encargo esto – le volvió a Josíe y le entrego un pergamino – nos veremos más tarde. – camino junto a Van hasta la puerta y saludo al elfo sin una palabra antes de salir.  
Desde su posición Josíe no puedo evitar sentirse mal, después de todo algo había sucedido entre ellos y no parecía haber terminado bien. Era extraño para ella el verlos sin dirigirse la palabra después de todos los meses de verles inseparable. Noto como le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación, con ojos tristes.  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – repitió su pregunta en busca de romper el silencio – todo está listo para la partir dentro de tres dos días.  
\- Buscaba…. – empezó a caminar hasta ella, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos – termine de traducir los textos que me envió. Y pensé en traérselos. – dijo recobrando su actitud neutra – y tenía intención por preguntarle por su señora, pero ya le he visto - entrego el pergamino y se giró para marcharse.  
\- Sea lo que fuera que pasara, no estará molestar por siempre – menciono en voz baja a su espalda – tal vez el viaje ayude – agrego al verle mirara hacia ella.  
\- Gracias – dio un asentimiento y se marchó.  
Una idea cruzo su mente mientras revisaba el pergamino en su mano. Tal vez podría ayudar con un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

 

Cruzaban las puertas de la sala y se dirigieron escalera abajo. Al llegar al primer descanso le vieron. Eveline se encontraba en medio del círculo de madera que contenía el patio de entrenamiento. Su compañero era uno de los pertenecientes al nuevo grupo de reclutas. El joven recluta usaba un par de dagas para atacar, buscando acercarse lo suficiente para dañar al mago.   
\- Un mago siempre se mantendrá a la distancia – explicaba con calma al grupo reunido – si quieres tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Debes ser rápido y preciso – continúo con voz firme.  
El chico uso un paso deslizado para colocarse en su costado izquierdo. Ella le golpeo con el bastón obligándole a retroceder. Él se defendió usando las dagas como escudo y ataco. Con un giro de su arma Eveline ataco situando la hoja en su garganta. Sonrió ampliamente ante el chico inmóvil.  
\- Muy buen intento – felicito al muchacho – un poco más de velocidad y precisión y serás capaz de derriban a un mago dentro de poco tiempo – retiro el bastón permitiéndole retirarse.  
\- No se puede aprender lo suficiente sin riesgo – respondió al tiempo que se levantaba – ha valido la pena – concluyo con orgullo.  
\- Solo asegúrate de que el riesgo no sea tu vida – le ofreció una sonrisa cálida – no todos están dispuestos a ofrecer una enseñanza sin sangre – puntualizo, conociendo bien el tema. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ante el recuerdo.  
\- Lo tendré en cuenta Señora, gracias – su rostro se ilumino ante sus palabras, se inclinó y se unió al resto de su grupo a las afueras.  
Levanto la vista para ver a la pareja observándoles desde la distancia. Al parecer no le tomo nada de tiempo convencerla de participar o simplemente a un no le decía. Cual fuera el caso sin duda tendrían la oportunidad de medir fuerzas sería algo muy interesante.   
Su pensamiento fue distraído por una presencia a su espalda, se giró de inmediato, no estaba segura de sí se trataba de una amenaza. Pero antes de tener tiempo de tomar su arma una mano de sujetaba la mano izquierda. Su mana desapareció en un instante, mientras otra mano le tomaba por el cuello.  
La falta de control sobre su magia y el ataque sorpresivo le tuvo presa del pánico en el momento, antes de poder sentirse por completo sofocada; algo golpeo a quien mantenía su agarre sobre ella. Sintió su cuerpo ligero como una pluma y escucho un lejano golpe seco, antes de sentirse a la deriva en un mar en calma.

 

Apenas un par de horas desde el alba habían pasado, acabada de terminar con la reunión de consejeros y se dirigía a su despacho. Estaba saliendo al puente de piedra cuando miro al patio de entrenamiento. Recordando que aquella mañana un nuevo grupo de reclutas estaría entrenando desde el alba. “Debería tomar un tiempo para supervisar su trabajo” pensó antes de ser interrumpido. Su oficial estaba dentro esperándole.  
\- ¿Por qué no se encuentra en su puesto? – pregunto al soldado – esta mañana se encargaría del entrenamiento.  
\- Si, comandante. Vengo a informar que la Señora Eveline ha insistido en tomar parte en el entrenamiento – informo a su superior – espera enseñar a los reclutas como atacar y defenderse de un mago, Ser. – concluyo su informe un poco nervioso.  
\- En tal caso debo acudir – dejo los informes en el escritorio y salió por la puerta a su derecha.   
El corto camino por las almenas hasta el patio de entrenamiento fue rápido. No esperaba enfrentar problema, recordó la conversación con Varric y el hecho de no haberle reconocido. Esperaba que el resto de los templarios que le habían acompañado desde Kirkwall tuvieran la misma falta de memoria que él. Era algo dudoso pero mantenía la esperanza.  
El mar de gritos le saco de sus pensamientos, no había tenido suerte. Empezó a correr hasta el lugar abriéndose paso entre los reunidos. Un momento después un silencio se apoderaba de los cuerpos que retrocedían poco a poco abriendo el paso para él.   
No estaba preparado para la imagen que le dio la bienvenida. Un lobo más grande que un mabari derribo a un templario y amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza. Su pelaje era negro como la noche, estaba visiblemente furioso con el hombre en el suelo.   
Detrás del animal en el suelo estaba Helaine, junto a ella el cuerpo de Eveline con una herida sangrante en su cabeza del lado izquierdo. No entendía lo que había ocurrido pero tenía que hacer algo. Antes de poder decir una palabra un grito corto el silencio.  
\- Venavis – observaron detenerse al lobo - ma garas fen´amelan – la voz firme de Helaine llamo – sahlin – ordeno con voz apremiante.  
Ante la mirada de todos el lobo retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar al hombre el en suelo. Este se levantó en cuanto se alejó su atacante, solo para ser congelado de pie. El lobo salto hasta estar aún lado de Eveline y Helaine. Cambio de forma a un elfo de cabello negro que todos conocían, por el creador Van era un mago cambia formas.   
Dos reclutas sacaron su arma para dirigirla a los tres en el suelo. Esa acción le llevo a tomar el control de la situación y controlarla.   
\- Bajen sus armas ahora – ordeno al par de reclutas – no saben delante de quien están.  
\- Ser Theron nos defendió de la mago de sangre Ser – se defendió el primero.  
\- Antes de ser derribado por la bestia cambia forma – agrego el segundo.  
\- Bajen sus armas, ahora – avanzo hasta esta frente a los reclutas – se encuentra herida su gracia – pregunto sin mirar.  
\- Estoy bien comandante, Eveline recibió un golpe al caer y fue silenciada. Deberá estar bien en unas horas – miro a Van a su lado que curaba la herida – estará bien – afirmo tajante.  
\- ¿Su gracia? Es… - los reclutas bajaron el arma en el momento – lo sentimos no le reconocimos – se miraban el uno al otro.  
\- Arresten a Ser Therón, esperara a ser disciplinado por su conducta – ordeno al par de reclutas frente a el – el resto a sus actividades – rugió visiblemente molesto – Dylan encárgate.  
El grupo se disipo poco a poco, volviendo su atención a Helaine y Van. La herida de Eveline se encontraba cerrada y Van se preparaba para levantarla.  
\- Tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido – le miro preocupada – acompáñame a la sala de guerra.  
\- Me encargare de llevar a Eveline a su habitación – la levanto con cuidado – te acompañare en la sala… - la mano de ella le hizo callar.  
\- No es necesario, encárgate de ella – puso su mano en su hombro – yo te buscare.  
La pareja le vio marcharse, entre miradas de miedo y sorpresa. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, por fortuna Varric se unió Van mientras cruzaba la puerta de la sala principal.   
Cuando se perdieron de vista dentro, Helaine miro a Cullen con vergüenza visible en su rostro. Debían hablar de lo ocurrido pero no estaba segura de seguir los pasos de Van.   
\- Acompáñame a mi despacho – comprendió la línea de pensamiento – hablaremos allá.  
Su avance continúo en un incómodo silencio entre ellos, sin saber que decir o cómo actuar ante la situación. No tenía deseos de esconder ese detalle, frustrada decidió esperar a estar dentro de su oficina para hablar.  
\- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustar a sus hombres – dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta atrás él. estaba inquieta ante la reacción de los reclutas – yo… - no tenía palabras para disculparse apropiadamente.  
\- No…soy yo quien debería disculparme – miro su rostro – aun no informaba de la presencia de Eveline Lyan en nuestras filas – estaba perdido en su línea de pensamiento.  
\- Eveline… no entiendo – estaba confundida, estaba segura que el problema – esto no fue por…. Nosotros Enlan´saln´amelan y Dun Him´elan – no entendía nada.   
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – concluyo que estaban en un punto similar – te contare lo que se de Eveline y me contaras sobre Van. llegaremos a un acuerdo para decidir cómo solucionar esta situación.  
\- Me parece justo – sería la manera más fácil y rápido – inicia con Eveline.  
Ambos tomaron asiento juntos para conversación, tomaría algo de tiempo. Solo desea que lo que tenía que contar sobre el no fuera encontrado demasiado comprometedor. Cuando su relato concluyo mientras ella miraba a su lado, su expresión era de sorpresa y miedo. Tal vez por ser mago le causaba tal impresión. Tomo un fuerte suspiro, cerrando los ojos para calmarse. 

 

 

Le llevo a cruzar el patio de entrenamiento entre miradas diversas, sorpresa, duda, miedo, fue algunas de las que pudo reconocer. Sin prestar atención a las miradas que le siguieron de camino a las puertas de la sala principal.  
Avanzo por delante de todos ellos, llevando a su amiga para que pudiera descansar. Algunas miradas se fijaron en él cuando avanzo al pasillo lateral, un momento después se unió un paso pesado.  
\- Mierda ¿Qué ha pasado? Con Evee – pregunto llegando a su lado - ¿Puedo hacer algo?  
\- Solo necesita descansar gracias – cruzo la puerta de la habitación y volvió la vista a la puerta – puede quedarse con ella. Debo buscar un par de ingredientes – mientras la depositaba en la cama.  
Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta y Van salió, lo que necesitaba estaba en el jardín de la fortaleza. En la puerta se cruzó con Dith-asha, le permitió pasar a la habitación y escucho su conversación con el Durgen´len.   
Regreso un momento después para encontrar un grupo creciente de personas en la habitación, sin duda sentían aprecio por ella. Continúo su camino hasta llegar a su lado, reviso su condición y se giró a ver a los reunidos.  
\- Ma serannas, mir asha Eveline estará feliz de ver su aprecio – saludo a la multitud – se recuperara, solo debe descansar.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? Colmillos – tomo la palabra antes que el resto – puedes explicarnos.  
\- Si… pero deben ayudarme a protegerla – no había duda en sus palabras – no puede ser lastimada de nuevo – le dedico una mirada llena de sentimientos, al acariciar su cabello.  
Relato de lo ocurrido, analizando las diversas respuestas. Espero diversas respuestas en cada uno de ellos, fue sorprendido por el hecho de que compartían su irritación ante el ataque perpetrado a ella.  
\- Le he traído aquí mientras Asha´ier habla con Vheraan para saber cómo lo solucionaran – tocaba su frente mientras esperaba que ella llegara.  
\- En tal caso no te preocupes colmillos te ayudaremos en lo que podamos – palmeo su hombro en señal de apoyo.  
Agradeció a los presentes por su apoyo, estaba seguro de que estaría a salvo en este lugar. Todos los nuevos amigos que ella había hecho eran sinceros y honestos. 

 

 

\- Debo disculparme, con ella y contigo entonces - susurro mientras abría los ojos - Puede que pueda esclarecer los vacíos.

Revivió lo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo de una manera que ya no le dolía como antes, vacío su pecho del peso de las acciones pasadas. Nunca pensó se capaz de contar lo sucedido y ahí estaba ahora contando al hombre junto a ella el peor momento vivido en su vida.

\- El resto de la historia la conoces, se negaron a apoyarme en su búsqueda al no ser capaz de encontrar información suficiente sobre su paradero – concluyo su historia - me marche en contra de su orden.   
Bajo la mirada al piso al concluir su relato, estaba avergonzada por sus acciones impulsivas y más ahora que sabía que una persona fue culpa por ellas y estuvo cerca de tener un mal final. Sintió una sombra sobre ella, un abrazo la cubrió por completo.   
\- No debe avergonzarse de defenderse – la voz sonaba comprensiva y cálida – nunca será motivo de vergüenza salvar su propia vida en un ataque.  
\- No… no es justo – lagrimas corrían por su mejilla sin poder detenerlas – mi rabia me defendió. Como mis acciones en la cima, cuando te conocí – una sonrisa irónica su formo a su pesar.  
\- Prueba de tu autocontrol, es que aún estoy aquí – con su pulgar barrio la lágrimas de su rostro – debemos hablar con Van y Eveline.   
\- Claro te acompaño – se levantó tan rápido y se tambaleo – espera un momento.  
\- Ocurre algo, te siéntate – la observo con detenimiento – buscare a Van o un sanador.  
\- No es necesario… - respiro pausadamente un momento – estoy bien. Sigamos – de nuevo se puso de pie con su ayuda avanzo se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta – tengo que pedirte un favor…. – una mirada suplicante le observo. Mientras hablaba.  
\- Cualquier cosa que necesites – respondió con honestidad a ella – siempre.


	11. Dos lados de la misma moneda

Desde de su lugar en la muralla pudo ver las sombra retroceder poco a poco ante la luz del sol incipiente. Una extraña sorpresa les dio la bienvenida después de los días previos. Su guardia terminaría en una par de horas, solo esperaba ser capaz de ver partir al grupo de avanzada que abandonaría la fortaleza.   
Ese pensamiento le recordó que le correspondía el recordárselo a la siguiente ronda. Se dirigió en busca del oficial en turno, solo restaba cruzar un torreón para llegar a su destino cuando le vio.   
No vestía su armadura habitual, sin duda alguna su motivación para su visita en ese momento del alba no era militar. Siguió sus pasos atreves de la escalera a las caballerizas, observando su ascenso por el área de servicio en las cocinas.   
No tenía la menor duda de quien se trataba, le sorprendió su descubrimiento. No creía posible que los rumores que se escuchaban podían tener algo de cierto. Aprendió que la vida privada de su superior no era de su incumbencia, después de todo quien era el para juzgar sus acciones o las de ella.   
Sus tareas concluyeron una hora después del alba, las monturas estaban preparadas. El equipo instalado y solo restaba esperar su partida. Un grupo se reunió como de costumbre para despedirle, cada que se señora abandonaba la fortaleza ocurría lo mismo.   
Uno a uno llegaron los miembros de la actual expedición, destaco en ella el nuevo miembro del grupo el cambia-formas extraño. Nunca había visto a uno antes fue impresionante, claro sin olvidar aterrador. Le recordó su tiempo en las tierras interiores, los lobos que atacaban en los caminos, escalofriantes era la mejor manera de definirlos.  
Al pie de la escalera llega su gracia, vestida de armadura ligera como de costumbre. A su lado el comandante le acompañaba, para él no fue una sorpresa. Algo reclamo de manera intempestiva su interés, algo que nunca se imaginó ver.   
\- Tendremos un cambio de planes, esta mañana – se dirigió al grupo por salir – gran encantadora Josíe requiere de su apoyo – saludo a la mujer morena detrás del grupo.   
\- Por supuesto, querida – estaba visiblemente complacida por el cambio – me encargaré de ello ahora mismo – se retiró de regreso a la fortaleza.  
\- Se requiere de sus habilidades de sanador – miro al apostata sin nombrarlo – se encargara de las heridas de señora Eveline.  
\- Necesitará mis conocimientos en el campo – su rostro pétreo se perdió un momento.  
\- No hay motivo de preocupación - Van llegaba a colocarse a un lado de ella - de ser necesario acudirás en otra oportunidad – mientras le fulminaba con la mirada – ma nuvenin Asha´ier – se retiró hasta llegar al caballo de guerra que le correspondía.  
\- Será informado de ser necesarios sus conocimientos, mientras tanto lo solucionaremos – dio media vuelta para volver a su montura, retirando su equipo – maestro Denett no requeriré de Senna – se alejó para esperar la salida de último miembro de su grupo.  
\- Todo listo Mir´asha – observo como sin esfuerzo le ayudo a montar, compartirían la montura. No era algo diferente a su llegada.

Se quedó de pie mientras el grupo partía, no regreso a la fortaleza hasta después de que el grupo ya no podía verse desde el rastrillo. Nunca se imaginó que vería algo así, que ese par se separa. Retomo la idea de los rumores, era momento de tomar con seriedad los susurros de la fortaleza.

.. _ ..

 

El pensamiento recurrente se apodero de ella nuevamente, sin duda alguna era un castigo merecido; pero no estaba segura si era dirigido a ella, él o ambos. Conociendo como los conocía en el breve tiempo, se inclinaba en definir por lo último.   
El resultado de la idea que llevo a cabo esa mañana no fue ni remotamente el esperado, fue un completo fracaso. Termino con una contusión después del ataque y la caída. Por fortuna para ella no recordaba lo ocurrido, habría sido más embarazoso lidiar con la vergüenza además del dolor de cabeza.  
Ahora estaba atrapada con un compañero de castigo insufrible. Cada día se encontraba más convencida de que la idea provenía de Helaine, pero en momentos dudaba. Un golpe a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.  
\- Adelante – nuevamente se arregló sus mantas y espero – no me equivoque al parecer – dio la bienvenida a su visitante.  
\- Debo revisarle, posiblemente deba poder levantarse hoy – tomo su mano derecha ignorando su comentario, mientras una ola de magia envió una señal – le ayudare a ponerse en pie. Dolor, náuseas y vértigo son mala señal. Hágame saber su presenta alguna.  
\- Conozco las señales de una contusión gracias – la actitud de suficiencia le estaba hartando seriamente – permitirme avanzar – intento avanzar antes de tener que buscar sujetarse de el a regañadientes – bien, bien aún no estoy lista para estar de pie ¿Que haremos ahora? – le miro con un molestia creciente.  
\- Descansara y esperaremos dos días más antes de que lo intente nuevamente – espero que regresara a su posición y se preparó para marcharse.  
\- ¿Helaine o Van? – dejo la pregunta al aire y espero su respuesta.  
\- No creo comprender – se giró para observarle.  
\- ¿Quién planeo el castigo? – agrego sin cambiar la expresión - ¿A quién está dirigido?  
\- Probablemente a los dos – concluyo su racionamiento.  
\- Sugiere que ambos deben tener motivos para decidirnos la situación incómoda – le vio salir de la habitación sin un palabra más.  
Le observo abandonar la habitación sin volver a mirarle, entonces una idea cruzo su mente. Si estaban atrapados ahí, tenía algunas cosas que decirle. No tenía por qué ser la única que pasara mal los días por venir. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Tener una semana en cama nunca fue más aburrido que ahora. Sin importar que pasara aun no podía levantarse, recibía visitas del resto de los residentes de la fortaleza. Pero empezaba a ser imposible estar tranquila, ante la imposibilidad de salir de una cama.   
Le llevo a recordar su estadía en Kirkwall y los hechos ocurridos ahí, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No era un recuerdo muy feliz, pero el descubrimiento de algunos de los amigos que aún perduran lo compensaba con creses.   
La conversación con Helaine sobre el tema le dejo helada, nunca se imaginó que estuvieron tan cerca de encontrarse. Un giro del destino que jugaba con ellos, ese pensamiento le recordó que no tardaba en llegar la siguiente revisión y acordó que era momento de hablar con su “sanador”.  
Impaciente a su demora de deslizo a la orilla de la cama, con paso vacilante se preparó para tratar de llegar a la silla junto a la cama. Sus pasos fuero una tortura, sentía débil su cuerpo, efecto del tiempo en cama. Una voz le sobresalto haciéndole caer de rodillas.  
\- Pero que… - antes de concluir la frase se corrió para sujetarle antes de caer al suelo – es muy impaciente, debió esperar – escucho el regaño como si estuviera delante de un niño.  
\- Conozco mis limites mejor que nadie – espeto mientras se sentaba en la silla – solo me desconcentro – le dedico una mirada neutra.  
\- No lo dudo, solo… - se sujetó la nariz con frustración - Hel…inquisidor me dejo a su cuidado. Le suplico no impacientarse – le tomo la muñeca, un barrido de magia le recorrió, para revisarle.  
\- Me estoy debilitando, demasiados días en cama – le retiro su mano – necesito caminar al menos.  
\- En tal caso le ayudare – le extendió una mano para apoyarle – poco a poco, yo le apoyare.  
Paso a paso recorrió la habitación, se sentía bien y esperaba que su suplicio terminara pronto. Cada paso le permitió recuperar un poco de fuerza. Estaba oxidándose, tal como temía la estadía en cama le pasaba factura. Regreso a la silla al lado de la cama, tomo la decisión entonces.  
En un esfuerzo por mejorar la opinión de ambos, le invito a que compartieran la cenar. Después de todo no había razón real para su enemistad. Mientras tendría la oportunidad de hablar de sus amigos en común, fue fácil convencerle con tal anzuelo.

 

.. _ .. 

 

Recorría la habitación de un lado a otro, tenía cuatro días que había podido avanzar sin ayuda. Pero aun no tenia deseos de salir. Después de todo lo ocurrió, si podía confiar en la palabra…. Claro que podía, creador.   
Tenía que hablar con Van, que aún continuaba viajando con su da´vhenan. Tenía horas vestida para salir de la habitación. Pero aún tenía sus dudas, no era agradable pensar en las implicaciones de la situación en la que se encontraba. Después de no podría culpar a aquellos que no le dieran el beneficio de la duda.   
Repentinamente cansada por las emociones en conflicto se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla al lado de su cama. Un suspiro abandono su cuerpo mientras su abrazaba a sí misma.   
\- Día difícil por lo que veo – llamo una voz desde la puerta – esperaba verle fuera hoy mi señora.  
\- No creo estar lista para ello – respondió honestamente – aun no recuerdo lo ocurrido, pero ya escuche una versión de lo ocurrido y no me gusta.  
\- No debería preocuparle los susurros – se encogió de hombros – cada uno de nosotros puede ser objeto de algunos.  
\- Es de mi conocimiento – responde cansadamente – he tenido oportunidad de escuchar lo que se dice de vos. Y debo reconocer que me cuesta creerlo.  
\- Es la primer persona en la que lo escucho – ríe entre dientes – debo agradecerle que no tenga intención de tener malo pensamientos de ninguno de los dos.  
\- Su honor lo precede, no puedo creer que se presente de manera fraudulenta - dedica una sonrisa cálida – sin duda debe amarla – su garganta tiene prisionera la risa que amenaza con salir, al ver sus mejillas.   
Desde la puerta observa la escena con atención, no puede estar equivocado sobre el giro de su conversación. Regresa sobre sus pasos, no está interesado en escuchar una respuesta que conoce bien. Volvería después para comprobar a su paciente. Abandono a la pareja en su conversación. 

\- Es especial para mi… - balbucea – pero no en esa forma. Se lo aseguro.  
\- Es extraño entonces, ver tal devoción… - antes de saber porque se inclinó frente a él, hasta casi cepillar sus labios.

No estaban seguros cual lo inicio, solo supieron que estaban enganchados en un beso antes de darse cuenta. Después de minutos eternos, finalmente ella se distancio murmurando un “No puedo hacerle esto” entre dientes, antes de girar el rostro. 

\- Salir ahora – fue todo cuanto dijo antes de volver – por favor - guardando silencio.

Sin una disculpa adecuada huyo de la habitación, “No puedo hacerle esto” repitió su mente mientras se maldecía interiormente. Avergonzado por su comportamiento salió de la habitación, que pudo haberle poseído para realizar semejante acto deshonroso.

 

.. _ .. 

 

La luz del día estaba en alto al salir de la habitación y enfrentarse al pasillo, después de su reciente visita estaba visiblemente más nerviosa. Estaba en esta enorme fortaleza, Van estaba fuera y era la primera vez que recorrería la fortaleza sola. 

Dudaba de ser recibida de buena manera después de lo ocurrido, ser llamada mago de sangre aun le helaba la sangre por las reacciones que tenían lugar sin importar si eran verdad o no. Finalmente se detuvo delante de la puerta a la sala del trono. 

Un repentino sentimiento de miedo se apodero de su ser, dando media vuelta se dirigiría a su habitación y esperaría que regresara, sin volver a salir. El sonido de la puerta le llevo a girarse al instante. 

\- Estamos esperando por ti desde el desayuno, querida – su tono afectuoso le sorprendió – estaba de camino a buscarte – le condujo atreves de la puerta.  
\- No estoy lista para las miradas acusadores – susurro pesadamente – voy a esperar por el en mi habitación – declaro sin levantar la vista.  
\- No puedo permitir eso, me temo – tomo suavemente su brazo y la atrajo – todos esperamos nos acompañes a comer.  
\- ¡Todos! – repitió con duda – ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿No me odian o temen? – pregunto con duda.  
\- Por qué deberíamos por ser atacada – le miro con algo de incredulidad – escuchamos lo que paso de los tres de presentes.  
\- Estaba en presencia de más de tres – señalo sin buen humor – hasta donde recuerdo – espeto sin convicción.  
\- Pero solo tres de los presentes importan – le ayudo a tomar asiento junto a el – estuvimos de acuerdo en protegerte. Aun si no lo hubiera pedido – le dedico una mirada significativa.  
\- Van pidió esto para mí – su pensamiento fue distraído por su gesto.  
\- No solo el, Helaine, Varric y Casandra. Hasta nuestro comandante – dijo al tiempo que apretaba su mano – todos estaban preocupados por ti.  
\- Así que no era un castigo – murmuro con incredulidad – yo pensé…  
\- ¡Castigo! – giro con la duda escrita en el rostro - ¿Por qué querida? – pregunto con incredulidad - que clase de vida ha tenido hasta ahora que… - la frase murió cuando vio su cuerpo tenso.  
\- Prefiero no pensar en ello – menciono en un apuro – solo lo pensé por el sanador asignado a mí – miro en dirección al apostata del otro lado de la mesa.  
\- Es solo… – dudo un momento y prosiguió – es el mejor sanador de nosotros supongo – concluyo cerrando el asunto.

Su vista vago por la mesa, observando los rostros de los reunidos. Ninguno de ellos parecía cambiado con respecto a ella. Respiro tranquila mientras tomaba su plato y cubiertos, no les había contado su secreto. 

 

.. _ .. 

 

Iluminado por la luz del sol, el jardín le dio la bienvenida. Tendría que recolectar algunos de los ingredientes, por la tarde acudiría como apoyo a la botica; Irving el nuevo encargado tenía mucho trabajo con los nuevos reclutas y su falta de experiencia. 

Aprovecharía su estadía ahí para crear las pociones que estaba planeando. La nueva receta debía obtener un mejor resultado, permitiendo realizar los ajustes necesarios. Pacientemente recolecto raíces, hojas y flores de las macetas que decoraban el rincón. Este lugar le recordaba el vivero de la torre del círculo. Sus visitas para recolectar las cosechas de hierbas como cada dos meses. Los recuerdos de una vida lejana, sintió como si tratara de otra vida.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un visitante. Un soldado cruzaba el jardín desde el norte provenía de las almenas, hasta detenerse delante de ella.

\- Al fin le encuentro señora, tenemos un soldado herido – informo señalando las almenas – se ha resbalado con el hielo y esta inconsciente, su compañero de guardia asegura que es sanador. Puede ayudaros – dijo en tono suplicante.  
\- Por supuesto, donde se encuentra – pregunto mientras le seguía – lo resguardamos en la torre del mago – no creímos conveniente dejarlo al intemperie.  
\- Ya fue informado Irving – cuestiono mientras una sensación de que algo no estaba bien creció en ella – puedo necesitar ayuda si es una contusión grave – afirmo al tiempo que llegaban a la puerta de la torre.  
\- Como la sufrida por vos hace tres semanas – cerró la puerta tras ella el soldado. 

Al girarse se encontró una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del hombre que le condujo al lugar. Giro para descubrir que estaban solos. Tomo solo una respiración para prepararse a defenderse si era atacada. Se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta al otro lado cuando una voz provino del piso superior, congelándole en el lugar al reconocerla

\- Te marchas tan pronto – el tintineo de la armadura y los pasos pesados se aproximaban – nos dejaras tan rápido – se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera.

No esperaba lo que ocurrió después, el hombre se acercó tan rápido que no fue capaz de cruzar la puerta. En cuanto sujeto fuertemente su mano, observo la distorsión del mundo nuevamente. La obscuridad le cubrió y solo escucho un último susurro.

\- Esta vez no hay nadie capaz de impedirnos terminar lo anterior – mientras más pasos se escucharon unirse a el – he reemplazados a los dos perdidos, nos divertiremos mucho contigo. 

Pánico creciente se apodero de su corazón mientras martillaba en el pecho, no se podía repetir lo ocurrido antes. Ya no tenía nada que perder ahora se enfrentaría con uñas y dientes, moriría antes de dejarles hacerle daño de nuevo.

 

.. _ ..

 

El sol del día estaba alto y aun no se habían topado como cada día, de las últimas dos semanas desde que abandonó su habitación, se evitaban mutuamente. Una sonrisa involuntaria tiraba de él cada vez que le veía a la lejanía recorre la fortaleza, superando el temor confiado el día que le visito Dorian. Su pensamiento se detuvo ante la revelación de ese día “¿Porque alguien podría odiarla por defenderse?” no comprendía que sucedía y que podía llevarle a tener tal pensamiento.

Con ese pensamiento continuo hasta llegar las pajareras en la cima de la torre de la biblioteca. Compartió su preocupación con la maestra espía en busca de algo más de información sobre ella. Calmadamente le explico que ese miedo podía deberse a la falta de su habitual compañero, escucho que era la primera vez que se separaba de Van desde que ella les conocía.

Ese detalle le llevo a otra línea de pensamiento, que le había poseído ese día. Presa de la vergüenza le expulso fuera sin una disculpa, ahora le evitaba cada vez que le veía a la lejanía. Mientras avanzaba en busca de minerva. Como podría ayudar en la situación en la que se encontraban. No lo tenía claro, pero existía una relación estrecha entre ellos. Recordó las palabras en la sala de guerra, cuando llegaron con Helaine. Acaso podía existir más de una interpretación, al menos eso quería creer. 

[¿Por qué tomar ese nombre? que motivo autodenominarse traidor. Debido a que es la verdad, lo tome desde que te traicione, nada cambia lo ocurrido. Como si se pudiera traicionar a un muerto, convenido, conversación para otro lugar y momento] todo fue claro ene se momento, tenían algo antes.  
Pero la reacción de Eveline ante la mirada de Leliana, su vergüenza era visible pero no era culpable de cómo habían surgido las cosas o se trataba de algo más. Le llevo a dudar si era posible una mala interpretación de la situación de parte de los que se encontraban la exterior.  
Un suspiro de frustración le abandono lentamente al llegar junto a la puerta de la taberna, antes de darse cuenta de una voz a su lado.  
\- Al fin ha dejado libre a nuestro sanador favorito – comento con sorna deliberada – debió estar en muy mal estado.  
\- Discúlpeme – entre cerro los ojos en busca de una aclaración - ¿Qué quieres decir? – agrego distraído ante el comentario.  
\- Fui informada por Kenrick… - no esperaba esa reacción – ¿Qué pasa?...algo va mal….  
\- Cuando fue eso... – exigió con molestia – respóndeme, Dayal.  
\- Ayer poco antes de esta hora – respondió con nerviosismo – nadie parecía haberle visto antes de eso….  
No escucho el resto de su información, tomo camino a su habitación rogando que estuviera recluida de nuevo en ella. 

 

Sus investigaciones esparcidas a lo largo de la mesa estaban un poco desordenadas. Su trabajo estaba atrasado por lo menos tres semanas, las que pasó al pendiente de “su paciente”. El pinchazo por sus palabras en su primera visita le continuaba molestando. [Que interés podía existir para dejarle atrás con el pretexto de atender a ella. ¿Le estaba castigando realmente?] Su pensamiento le traiciono, unos celos crecieron en él, ante la idea de ser relegado a permanecer en la fortaleza. Sin poder compartir de nuevo un viaje en su compañía.

Un grito le distrajo de su pensamiento, antes de poder saber la procedencia la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió. Vio cruzar y desaparecer por la escalera al comandante. Algo había ocurrido, una idea cruzo su mente y se levantó para seguir sus pasos antes de darse cuenta estaba en la segunda escalera.

Por un momento temió por malas noticias en la misión, un temor creció en su pecho ante el recuerdo del bullicio por su herida al tomar la ala del grifo. Piezas sueltas de la conversación le llego, pero no comprendió hasta que escucho “¿Dónde está ella?”. En un rápido movimiento llego al final de la escalera para encontrarse con ambos asesores.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto con su máscara neutra – puedo ayudar en algo - mientras su interior gritaba ante la posible respuesta. Herida, desaparecido, algo más.  
\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a la señora Eveline?, Solas - los ojos del pícaro se clavaron en el – es urgente.  
\- Ayer al alba se encontraba en el jardín – respondió mientras su interior suspiraba de alivio ante la noticia – no hable con ella, pero le vi recoger ingredientes del jardín – fijo la vista en el comandante, algo estaba pasando.   
\- Nadie me informo verla después de la cena del día anterior – dijo con visible preocupación – iniciaremos su búsqueda en el momento – incluyo mirando al comándate frente a ella - Informarme si le ve por favor.

Sucedía algo que no le estaban contando se despidió de ellos para dirigirse al jardín, no tenía nada contra la maga por lo que ayudaría con lo que le fuera posible.

 

La obscuridad a su alrededor le llevo a pensar que sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados. Su cuerpo le quemaba de dolor en todas partes, hizo el intento de girar a un costado y le fue imposible, un desgarrador dolor rompió al menor movimiento. 

Su mano izquierda no obedeció su orden de levantarse, imagino que se encontraba roto o dañado desde el hombro. Su derecha lentamente llego con esfuerzo a su cabeza. Encontró dos golpes en el rostro y la nariz rota. Bajo hasta su pecho y descubrió que no tenía prenda alguna sobre ella. La costilla del lado izquierdo estaba rota sin duda alguna, reconociendo el motivo de su dificultad para respirar. Continúo con la exploración para descubrir cortes y golpes diversos diseminados por su cuerpo.

Se esforzó por recordar lo ocurrido, pero le fue imposible. El ultimo recuerdo encontraba recaía en un soldado, la torre del mago, un hombre. Su cuerpo se tensó llevando a sentir la ola de dolor en todo el cuerpo, el recuerdo del día que su vida comenzó su declive. Maldijo y juro por lo bajo por semejante castigo, preguntándose ¿Que hizo para merecerlo? Una oración en su mente creció, solo necesitaba una sola cosa en ese momento.

\- Ya sabe que desapareció. Le duele no poder encontrarte, teme que te ha pasado algo, que estés herido. Siente culpa por no cuidar de ti. Felizmente cambiaria lugar contigo por verte sonreír feliz. No te rindas hacer eso solo lo hará más triste, solo tiene un anhelo en su corazón – una mano cálida toca su frente – yo puedo ayudar. Déjame ayudarte. Está en camino el llegara pronto.

Poco a poco se desvanece, deja de sentir su cuerpo en dolor. Agradece infinitamente la sensación. Solo desea una cosa pequeña, verlo de nuevo y poder morir en paz.


	12. Pasado sangriento

Un día soleado tenían por delante, los exploradores recorrían las carreteras alrededor del campamento en espera de su regreso. Como de costumbre se aseguró de estar al pendiente de todos los cuervos que llegaron con mensajes o instrucciones que llegaban.  
La operación les tomo veinticuatro días, del mes que se estimaba. Ahora el territorio contaba con los campamentos necesarios establecidos para garantizar el dominio en la zona. Siguió estando nerviosa ante la idea de establecerse en lo alto de los árboles, la altura de ellos le aterraba.   
Pasos vacilantes le llevaban de un lado a otro por el campamento, se encontraban retrasados. Les esperaban desde el mediodía, casi rompía el ocaso y aun no regresaban al campamento. El temor de un ataque le asalto en el momento, estaba por ordenar una partida de búsqueda cuando una nube de humo gris obscuro le distrajo a su derecha.   
\- Necesita de tu ayuda – escucho la voz de un joven – partirá en cuando llegue en un momento, debe ir a ella.  
De la misma manera que apareció, se marchó dejándole con la sensación de que debía ordenar que preparar las monturas inmediatamente. Sin recordar de donde venía la orden.

 

Apartados del grupo avanzaban a paso tranquilo entre los arboles a su alrededor. Les recordaba un poco el bosque donde se conocieron y vivieron posteriormente. Estar uno cerca del otro ofrecía una paz que ambos extrañaban.  
Las heridas que contenían poco a poco fueron reduciendo a lo largo de los días que compartieron en la zona. Las batallas le llevaron a recordar lo importante entre ellos, dejando de lado el dolor sufrido sin el otro a su lado.  
Un pequeño cambio en su entorno les puso alerta, en el momento de sentir su presencia. Alertas esperaron un ataque enemigo. Hasta descubrir una forma conocida materializarse ante ellos.  
\- Dolor su cuerpo se quema, esta presa, atrapada dentro de sí misma. Le encontró pero ya tomaron todo de ella, no le queda nada. Demasiado rota para pelear. Ella no le dejara tomar más nada de ella otra vez – tropezaba con sus palabras, ahogándose con su dolor escrito en el rostro.  
\- ¿Qué? – su cuerpo tenso y rígido - ¿Dónde esta? – las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta.  
\- Hace tiempo perdió lo único que le hizo sentir feliz, dejando una pequeña parte detrás. Pero se lo arrebataron también, no le queda nada. Solo desea que no sufras por ello, te quiere feliz sin culpa. No se puede prometer – su rostro fue escondido por el ala del sombrero.  
\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Van – tomo su brazo derecho – de ¿quién está hablando? – cuestiono imaginando la respuesta.  
\- Debemos volver, me necesita – respondió crípticamente apresurando se pasó al campamento, rogando llegar a tiempo.  
Ignorando sus preguntas avanzo debía volver cuanto antes a la fortaleza. Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacer algo.

 

.. _ ..

Su viaje le llevo a la ciudad de cadenas como siguiente parada en su camino. Vago por algunas calles y encontró una posada para pasar una noche antes de seguir. Al medio día estando en el mercado local, fue abordada por una patrulla templaría. Una maga desconocida viajando sola fue su primer error de consideración.   
Permaneció en una celda por un día antes de ser informada de lo que se acusaba, dos templarios resultaron muertos en un enfrentamiento visible de un mago de sangre. El interrogatorio llevo horas pero al no obtener las respuestas esperadas. Cambiaron los métodos la tortura preferida por su grupo.  
Podía sentir en peso en sus brazos mientras le inmovilizaban, su cuerpo se sentía sin huesos por el uso del silencio en ella, no existía una manera de defenderse. Lucho todo lo que pudo pero no tenía fuerzas para oponerse al ataque, un dolor le atravesó una y otra vez mientras sentía como golpeaban su cuerpo.   
\- Haremos lo necesario para obtener tu confesión, maleficar – dijo mirándole con gran lujuria en sus ojos – no hay motivo para no disfrutarlo – dijo con una mirada malvada.  
Dolor quema sus brazos al sentir los dedos hundidos en ella al pelear, no puede defenderse de sus atacantes. Uno tras otro le desgarran por dentro. Cortes y golpes supurantes tiene el todo el cuerpo. Sus palabras se niegan a salir.  
No estaba segura del tiempo que duro su tortura, negándose a dejar caer lágrimas, sollozos y gritos rotos. Soporto cada una de las embestidas, cada humillación, cada golpe y corte en su cuerpo. Comprendió al momento el plan de los cuatro templarios al frente de ella.   
Perdió la noción del tiempo como cada uno de ellos tomo su tiempo para mancillarla. Deseo abandonar más de una vez su cuerpo para huir del dolor. Deseo fervientemente una muerte misericordiosa que se negaron a otorgarle.   
Después de una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo se cansaron, del uso de ella a placer contra su voluntad. Vertieron un líquido amargo por su garganta y su dolor disminuyo antes de caer en la obscuridad. 

Luz del día se filtraba por la ventana, cuando por fin despertó. Una extraña mujer de cabello blanco le dio la bienvenida, se encontraba en una cama de una enfermería. Un dolor punzante se extendió por su cuerpo poco a poco. Al recordar lo ocurrido, un ataque de pánico creció en su pecho y trato de protegerse a si misma.  
\- Se encuentra estable, ahora – con nerviosismo le observo - Señora, pero me temo que no tengo las mejores noticias – tomo un profundo respiro – debe escucharme con atención, sus heridas fueron demasiadas y atendidas de manera tardía. Yo lo lamento….  
Sus lágrimas le quemaron el rostro y sus gritos desgarraron su garganta, cuando comprende las palabras. Lo sucedido y sus consecuencias, este es el final del viaje. Recuerda preguntarse qué pudo haber hecho para merecerse un castigo semejante. 

 

.. _ ..

 

La penumbra de la habitación se rompió de repente, al levantar la vista encontró la figura del elfo de cabello obscuro. Sin siquiera mirarlo se arrodillo al lado de la cama donde reposaba Eveline. Le observo toma su mano, comprendiendo que era el momento de dejarles solos. De camino la puerta una segunda figura se unió a ellos en la habitación.

Recibió el informe en cuanto llego, pero ella ya tenía sus sospechas de la situación después de hablar con Cole en el camino. Tenía clara la idea de lo que debía hacerse para poder salvarle.

\- Cullen, lo lamento tanto. Gracias por cuidar de ella hasta ahora – le observo tensarse al tacto y aún más a las palabras - ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- No cuide de ella. Realice un pésimo trabajo en mantenerle seguro – apretó los puños en la última parte de su palabras – yo le ruego su perdón.  
\- No es su culpa, no sabías Vheraan. Le traje aquí por mi egoísmo – la voz ronca de Van rompió su conversación – estoy es mi culpa.  
\- Estoy aquí ma´lin. – con una mano en su hombro – pero podemos hacerlo juntos. Están trayendo lo necesario para ayudarla.  
\- ¿Cualquiera que sea tu plan? – mira en busca de sus ojos – gracias Ma´esha. Pero no hay algo que podamos hacer.  
\- Te equivocas. Tengo una idea de quién puede ayudarnos – su vista se fija en el otro hombre a su lado – necesitamos tu ayuda. Por si no tenemos éxito.

Dos soldados entraron en la habitación cargando una serie de suministros, al observarlos supieron cuál era la idea que tenía en mente y el riesgo que podía significar.

\- Solo tú permanecerás con nosotros, puedes hacerlo – pide en un susurro Helaine – solo confió en ti para esto.  
\- Si puede ayudarla – respondió con resolución – estoy contigo, cuenta con ello.

 

Viaja por el mas allá era una tarea natural para ella, siempre le costó trabajo reconocer a los demonios malintencionados que se encuentran. Un claro en un bosque de abetos le dio la bienvenida mientras un espíritu rondaba el lugar. 

Fija su atención a la recién llegada he informa “yo te conozco de antes” centra su atención al entorno y no reconoce un lugar, no tiene relación con ella, “Que te ha traído aquí” cuestiona dudoso el espíritu como si no fuera un lugar destinado a ella. 

\- No sé dónde estoy, ¿puedes ayudarme? – cuestiona al espíritu – no recuerdo que hacía antes de llegar aquí.  
\- Todo depende de lo que desees – el espíritu se sienta en el suelo – respóndeme algo ¿Tienes algo a que volver?  
\- ¿Volver?... ¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy… - tapa su boca por temor a que la palabras salga – no, estoy muerta – cae de rodillas al suelo - ¿Verdad?  
\- Aún no. Pero debes decidir – informa con paciencia – puedes seguir adelante o… - duda un momento – regresar ¿pero alguien te espera? 

Una voz rompe el sonido del lugar, primero solos son quedos sollozos. Buscan contener las lágrimas, “el no estará solo más” piensa mientras escucha. Pero algo cambia, la voz no es la que imagino que seria. Claramente la identifica “Lucha Eveline por favor, recupérate. Lamento no haberte protegido. Lo siento tanto” siente el corazón romperse ante las palabras “¿Por qué él?” Resuena en su mente, como puede sentirse culpable.

\- Alguien te espera del otro lado – toma un hombro de la mujer frente a el – cuanto hubiera deseado la oportunidad que tú tienes en su momento…- suspira pesadamente – le extraño tanto…  
\- Él no se merece que regrese – declara tercamente – no soy lo que desea, lo que necesita estoy vacía…. Él no lo sabe.   
\- Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así. Te suplica regresar – piensa un momento - le has dado una oportunidad. Al menos una – le mira con severidad – inténtalo no se pierde nada.  
\- Tiene a alguien ya – concluye derrotada – no yo solo voy a lastimarle de nuevo.  
\- Estas equivocada – le dedica una sonrisa – no le has dejado explicarse a sí mismo – se pone en pie y en un moviente le cruza por encima y desaparece.

En su pánico se pone de pie y se gira temiendo convertirse en una abominación. Solo para descubrir dos figuras conocidas delante de ella. Elfos un varón y una mujer. Recibe un abrazo de varón mientras le besa le frente, voltea en dirección a ella.

\- Estas a salvo, se acaba el tiempo. Deben despertar ahora – desapareciendo en el acto los dos.  
\- Muchas gracias ma elgar-falon, espero que pudieras curarla. No se merece ese destino – susurra a nadie en particular – gracias perseverancia, muchas gracias – dijo antes de desaparecer.

[Como deseo que puedas verles, estarás tan orgullosa como lo estoy yo. A valido la pena el sacrificio Emma sa´Lath. Nunca me arrepentiré de lo hecho] observa desde la distancia a la pareja llegar y observa cuando se marchan.

La habitación en penumbras le dio la bienvenida mientras dos pares de ojos, ámbar y zafiros, le observan con escrutinio. 

\- Estoy bien – es lo único que sale de su boca. 

Incapaz de seguir despierta, caer pesadamente de nuevo. Dejando que la obscuridad le cubra de su cansancio agotador.

 

.. _ ..

 

Sonidos lejanos llaman su atención en un principio solo son sonidos lejanos, después de un tiempo voces empiezan a tomar forma en su oído. Poco a poco comprende son palabras, de nerviosismo y duda están llenas las voces familiares. Están discutiendo comprende, es por ella, lo sabe ahora.

Sus ojos se abren lentamente para ver un mundo en penumbras borroso, como la lluvia que golpea un cristal. Mil pensamientos toman su mente “¿Es de noche?” “¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?” “Eveline” preguntas siguen formándose sin respuesta. Hasta que finalmente encuentra su voz, para llamarle.

\- Espera no te muevas, estas muy débil – una mano toma su hombro – avisar y volver – unos pasos presurosos cruzan la habitación.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cómo esta Eveline? – su cabeza gira pero no puede detener las preguntas en su mente - respóndeme, por favor.  
\- Debes descansar, solo han pasado unas horas y ella está bien ahora – concluye sin más – a dormir ahora.

Le observa como cae en un sueño profundo nuevamente, mientras recibe a dos figuras en la escalera. Con un movimiento de cabeza pide a Josie que se quede con ella, mientras avanza escalera abajo en compañía de Dith-asha. Al llegar a la sala están todos reunidos.

\- Su mana fue agotado, le tomara algunos días el restablecerse por completo – informa a los reunidos, mientras algunos dejar salir un suspiro de alivio - por la mañana podrán verle.  
\- ¿Puedes explicarnos lo ocurrido? Colmillos, no creo comprender – el enano hablo dudoso - ¿Qué tipo de magia fue esa?  
\- No es magia, más bien un ritual. Su uso es para envía un mago al velo - Responde sin preámbulos la maestra espía – fue similar al usado por el héroe de ferelden en risco rojo para salvar al hijo del arl – duda un momento – en su caso se necesitaron siete magos y enviaron uno. Imagino el poder necesario para enviar a dos.  
\- Solo dire que está estrictamente ligado al poder del mago y su preparación – responde crípticamente – no es algo raro entre nosotros, aun que prefiero no repetir la hazaña, e corto tiempo – deja el tema a libre interpretación.

Las palabras son escuchadas con atención por el apostata a la izquierda aun lado de la puerta a la rotonda. Puede sentir los ojos fijos en él. Duda que comprenderá lo que sus palabras revelan, continua hablando con el resto antes de ellos. Antes de volver a la habitación con ella.

 

.. _ ..

 

Lentamente se sienta con un poco de esfuerzo en la cama, su alrededor en penumbras le dice que es de noche de nuevo. Busca compañía en la habitación, para descubrir que una figura duerme en el sillón a pocos pasos de ella. 

\- No se alejó de tu lado, cuida de ti sabiendo que está segura al cuidado del león. Me ofrecí a cuidarte mientras dormía, fue muy difícil convencerle de dormir – menciona mientras se coloca al lado de ella – ya no le duele, sabe que entiendes porque tuvo que hacer lo que hizo.   
\- Claro que lo entiendo, solo estuve enojada por algún tiempo – suspira por el peso de la conversación – como esta Cole.   
\- Le duele cada vez que sonríe cuando la ve o piensa en ella, fue cálido y suave cuando se atrevió a hacerlo. Como fue capaz de lastimarla, como pudo atrever hacerle daño con un deseo tan egoísta de su parte. Le duele el dolor y vergüenza en sus ojos cuando le pidió salir de su habitación – sacude la cabeza con duda – no creo poder entender cómo puede lastimarla algo deseado por ambos.  
\- Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para ayudarlos – responde tratando de no reír ante la idea en su mente – después de todo la culpa no es de ellos.  
\- Le evito cada vez que le veía cerca, ahora están de frente sin saber qué hacer y como continuar. Se merece alguien que no esté roto y dañado más allá de cualquier reparación. Si tan solo fuera otro mundo otro tiempo. – piensa un momento y prosigue – ella es difícil su dolor es demasiado extenso demasiado viejo, no me deja ayudarle. Le hice olvidar pero aún le duelo sin recordar lo que fue o lo que es.  
\- Deja esto en mis manos Cole, necesito que llames a Van por mí y le hagas venir – lo observa desaparecer.

Solo unos latidos trascurren cuando los pasos presurosos provienen por las escaleras. En ese momento comprende que sus palabras deben haberle asustado de muerte. Está a punto de disculparse cuando llega a su lado y se sienta en la cama.

\- Ir abelas yo me disculpo, no fue mi intención asustarte – siente su abrazo aplastante antes de darse cuenta que no es el único que ha llegado – solo necesito hablar con ma´lin, gracias a todos ustedes.   
\- Solo un favor escarcha, no enviar al chico – resopla el enano – nos asustó de muerte.  
\- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo levantarme aun y mi acompañante – mira a la joven dormía en el sillón – no creí justo despertarle – mientras se despejaba el sueño sonrojada – ir a descansar Shivanni, se quedara Van conmigo, gracias.  
\- Como desee mi señora – se despidió y salió – regreso a primera hora.  
\- Yo también les dejo, descansar – se despidió – no dormir muy tarde – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.  
\- Ahora bien que ocurre – le miro con cuidado - ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
\- Hable con Cole y creo que es momento de aclarar las cosas con Cullen y Eveline – dijo mordiéndose el labio – mal interpretaron las cosas y ahora están…  
\- Lo se me conto del beso entre ellos – observo la sorpresa escrita en el rostro – pensé que sabias – espeto con cierta diversión.  
\- Me dijo pero no pensé que se atreviera – sonrió genuinamente – es demasiado caballeroso para creer que lo hizo.  
\- En su defensa ninguno de los dos sabe quién empezó – concluyo con sorna – me recuerda a alguien que conozco – afirma mirándola.  
\- No me lo recuerdes – con mueca de dolor – cambiando de tema tengo una idea en este caso.  
\- En tal caso te escucho con atención – pacientemente escucho su explicación – podría funcionar, solo necesitamos unos detalles. Espero estés al tanto de lo que ocurrirá con cierta situación.  
\- Soy consciente y no hay nada que remediar – sus ojos se obscurecieron – no te preocupes.  
\- Lo lamento pensé que la noche en la taberna – tomo su rostro entre las manos – no sé qué decir. Lo intentamos de nuevo.  
\- No es necesario no es del tipo celoso – suspiro – concluyamos con esto por el bien de nuestros amigos. 

Solo les resta una batalla y después de ella todos sus nuevos amigos merecen una nueva vida. Las guerras no son eternas y se merecen algo más que muerte y combates. Con eso en mente planean la trama para un mago testarudo y el templario demasiado caballeroso para su propio bien. 

 

.. _ ..

 

Desde el alba se habían reunido en la sala de guerra para los preparativos de la nueva misión, no parecía ser algo especialmente difícil. Acudir un lugar apartado de la espesura arbórea solo guiados por susurros era una idea escalofriante.

\- Está segura de esto Morrigan – cuestiono por segunda vez – ¿no se trata de una trampa, para algún fin? – no confiaba en la mujer a su lado.  
\- Estoy segura inquisidor – afirmo la mujer con cansancio – es la mejor manera.  
\- En tal caso de camino – volvió la vista a los otros reunidos – partiremos en cuanto estemos listos.  
\- Porque la prisa – pregunto frunciendo el ceño – apenas a estado de pie dos días, podemos esperar.  
\- No voy a esperar más, tenemos que terminar esto ahora – respiro hondo antes de seguir – no me detendré tan cerca del final, vamos.

Salió de la sala sin prestar más atención a las miradas desaprobatorias de todos sus consejeros. Comprendía su preocupación pero su tiempo se estaba reduciendo rápidamente. Solo esperaba tener suficiente. 

 

La luz que se filtra por entre las vides que cuelgan del abeto en el jardín le recuerda el roble a un lado de la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba de niña. Perdida en su recuerdo los pasos detrás de ella le asustan, saltando de sorpresa como efecto reflejo.

\- Lo lamento no tenía intención de asustarle – la voz suave que reconoce – solo quiero saber cómo se siente – seguía nervioso a su lado.  
\- Yo lo lamento estaba perdida en mis pensamientos – observo su sonrisa ante sus palabras, tirando de una sonrisa involuntaria – ¿a dónde se dirige? – cuestiona al verle en el jardín.  
\- Me dirijo a la capilla – se rasca el cuello con nerviosismo – puede acompañarme si lo desea – ofrece su mano.  
\- Por supuesto – acepta su mano para acompañarlo – hace tiempo que no la visito.

El silencioso lugar les dio la bienvenida, solo un bracero y la estatua de piedra gris para recibirlos. Toman asiento en una de los bancos de madera. Comparten un incómodo silencio hasta que es roto por una voz dudosa.

\- ¿Por qué hacer esto? – exterioriza sus propias dudas – no creo entender.  
\- No hay esperanza de supervivencia – concluye a regañadientes – deben estar cerca de sus seres queridos antes del fin.   
\- Les envidio, sabes – susurra con miedo – poder estar al lado de quien amas, hasta el final – busca su rostro tras sus palabras.  
\- Siempre he sabido que encontrarían su manera de solucionarlo – toma su mano entre las suyas – pese a sus tropiezos, encontraron su manera.

Su mano derecha sostiene sus manos, mientras la izquierda toma su rostro y lo atrae hasta descansar su frente con la de ella. Respira con calma hasta que un beso casto lo sorprende. Antes de permitirle apartarse es capturado en un beso apasionado. Con un barrido con su brazo la atrae a su regazo entre un chillido de sorpresa seguido por suspiros, su pecho agitado y respiración dificultosa les lleva a buscar un poco de aire.

\- Solo deseo una cosa en este momento – susurra entre respiraciones – tu – declara con énfasis.  
\- Me tienes siempre – declara con convicción – siempre mi señora. 

Con renovada confianza retoman sus mimos y caricias, hasta que un sonido en la puerta les lleva a recordar el lugar en donde están. 

\- Comandante, el partido se encuentra listo para salir – llama un soldado del otro lado – me enviaron a informarle.  
\- En un momento – mira a la mujer en su regazo – gracias, Dylan.  
\- Debemos reunirnos con ellos – susurra – antes de perder el control aquí.  
\- De acuerdo comandante – susurra antes de un beso suave – no es el mejor lugar para dejarse desbordar.

Se levanta para continuar juntos fuera de la capilla, deben despedir a sus amigos en la siguiente misión. Están cerca del fin están de acuerdo con ellos. No deben perder la oportunidad de estar juntos.

 

.. _ .. 

 

Aturdida se levanta lentamente después de la caída de los restos del templo han caído al suelo. Comprueba su estado general antes de avanzar, no tiene heridas y su barrera absorbió el daño que pudo sufrir con el impacto. Entonces lo recuerda presa del pánico mira a su alrededor, pero no encuentra noticias.   
A pocos pasos de ella encuentra una forma conocida, descubre para su pesar que lo ha encontrado roto en fragmentos. Espera pacientemente a recibir alguna noción del resto de su equipo.   
\- Lo siento mucho solas – llama a la figura en cuclillas – no pude mantenerlo.  
\- No fue su culpa – responde desapasionadamente – no es como debió pasar. No es como debieron ser las cosas.  
\- Hay algo que deb… - un grito conocido corta el aire en su búsqueda – por aquí estoy, estamos bien…  
\- Debo comprobar que no estas herida – se aleja antes que le toque – que sucede.  
\- Déjalo estoy bien, comprobé por mí misma – gira en dirección al elfo apostata – deberíamos… - se ha marchado desde no sabe qué momento.  
\- Inquisidor está usted bien – la voz de Casandra les llega desde algún punto.  
\- Vamos debemos volver – toma su codo derrotada y lo guía de regreso.

 

La euforia que se siente en la fortaleza es vigorizante. Por todos lados la felicidad y la dicha por la victoria de la inquisición ante un enemigo autoproclamado dios. Por doquier parejas se dispersan, en busca de continuar sus conversaciones y negocios en mayor privacidad.  
En la sala del trono solo algunos de los miembros del círculo interno permanecen aún en torno a la mesa de la cena. Con una sonrisa descubre a la Shivanni a un lado de Tarlin el pequeño niño, aún a la espera del regreso de su padre. Ese pensamiento tira de su corazón un momento, antes de recordar que al igual que él, muchos otros niños quedan huérfanos después de una guerra. El peso en su corazón se aligera, será una opción para compartir en su momento.  
Perdida en su pensamiento mientras observa al niño y la chica, ve claramente su anhelo ante la escena y lentamente se acerca para abrazarla.  
\- Puedo ver tu pensamiento – susurra mientras la rodea con los brazos – están a salvo gracias a ti.  
\- Solo espero que Eveline se dé la oportunidad de obtener lo que desea – se gira para encontrar el par de ojos azules – estoy agotada da´vhenan – suspira con calma – puedes ayudarme.  
\- Claro asha´ier – la conduce a su habitación – siempre estoy para ti.

Con una gran sonrisa les observan marcharse, hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de la torre. Toma su decisión de que es el momento de marcharse.   
\- Considero que el momento de despedirnos a llegado – dice con suavidad tomando su mano – no te parece – con una mirada intensa espera su respuesta.  
\- Por supuesto – tartamudea un poco – debe estar muy cansada – observa divertida sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
\- Solo un poco cansada de tanto bullicio – confiesa con seguridad – que tal un cambio de escena – se levanta y toma una botella de vino de la mesa.  
Avanza lentamente hasta la puerta a la rotonda y se dirige a la puerta que conecta con el puente de piedra. Su atrevimiento se debe a la cantidad de vino que ha tomado esta noche, cuando el frio le muerde en el rostro. Siente el pánico construirse en su interior, se congela en la puerta sin abrirla. Teniendo miedo de voltear la vista y descubrir que no está detrás de ella.  
Le toma un poco de tiempo comprender su acción, solo un suave giro necesito para capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado como el de la mañana en la capilla. Le empujo dentro de su oficina, con hambre en sus ojos.   
Se darían una oportunidad de continuar con la vida que creyó perdida hace tanto tiempo. Su camino fue lento y extraño, pero con un inesperado final.


End file.
